Skins
by MaxSantoyoBarron
Summary: Heather has to break her boundaries, dealing with her emotions and a crazed stalker. Cybil knows ain't everything is what she thought it was true.
1. Maria

**Maria**

**Neither Silent Hill Or skins are mine, credits are at the down under. Silent hill is property of Konami.**

**Warning: Contains strong language, violence, sexual themes, use of drugs and alcohol.**

(0)

**First segment**

It had been a week ago since she was escaping from Chicago to come to this town, along with her mother, who had to escape from a crime she didn't commit. But Maria didn't want to remember all of that stuff again, well; she could remember some of the fragments, the most shocking ones obviously.

"_"Hey Maria, darling can you help me, please?" Said Lourdes, Maria's mother in a rough tone, very rare to her nature of sweet mother,of course that fuelled the suspicions Maria had been feeling since her mother went to that room with that odd man. Something rare happened in that room where the models perform their ''specials'' to all the ugly costumers._

"So, tell me again why we have to go to a shitty town like this and not Vegas or New York?" Maria rubbed her eyes annoyed, trying to avoid thinking any further of the recent events

"Oh, darling, you know why. It's hard for a… person like me to get a job that easily, and Uncle Joe is giving me some space in Heaven's night" Lourdes said in her cheerful sweet tone.

"Why do I even bother to reason with you," Said Maria in an utterly apathy tone. Then rolling her eyes and shaking her head

"But darling..."

"Whatever dude, this place is lame "Maria said, raising her hand, remarking Lourdes's last words as they left the bus. Naturally, they'll need new surnames, so they chose 'Lourdes' and 'Maria Diaz'. Yeah, a little ironic considering she had a resemblance to Cameron Diaz, even with the hot body and that eyes that will melt your heart to stone with just one look.

(1) They slowly entered that town named 'Silent Hill'. Maria sighed as they passed the bus station, while she putted her hand inside her filthy cloth she had used four days ago, but it wasn't a long trip since Heaven's night was nearby. 'Okay, I will have to do my bitch reputation act, thank you mom. I owe you once more for this shit' thought Maria, in a way that if her thoughts can be heard, they'll be heard from miles away, but certainly this was what Maria did everywhere. She will kick the ass of the queen bee of this lame school wherever she was and proclaim the throne as her own. That's how things worked for Maria so far and it'll definitely work for sure. She knew by far that this will not end well in this lame town that lacked interesting people. (2) She entered the pinkish local, still closed except for two of ''the easy ones'' as her mother called them, training for today's day work, or better yet, 'night work'. To Maria's eyes, the place look like it had been neglected for years with stains all over the place, a stage in the background with some old curtains that were visibly about to break, and a rusty and not so trustable pole in the middle. Of course there were many tables; most of them having a pole in the middle of it, and some lacking one, but mostly due to the neglect of the place that was almost in its final years of being a strip club; and what Maria was hoping it would just be a simple club. Of course there was much propaganda, the entire place was filled with condoms, oily substances and posters; even one titled ''The Return of the Lady Maria". The slut had almost the same face as her, what the hell they were trying to say?

"Mom!" Maria called out to her mother, annoyed from the poster's presence.

"What happened darling?" asked Lourdes

"If you don't mind, care to explain this!" said Maria as she was pointing at the poster.

"Oh, "Lourdes laughed "Maria, that's just a promotional poster they made for a DJ that came to this place before. It's hard to believe she's not a stripper with that face, no?" answered Lourdes.

"Umm, yeah "Said Maria raising one eyebrow with an sceptic tone. "Whatever Lourdes" said Maria after a sigh. Soon after that, she felt the necessity to get to see her new home, so she turned again to face her mother, "Hey Lourdes, can you lend me the copy of the keys?

"May I ask what for?"

"To deliver pizza mama" Maria said ironic "It's obvious, I want to go home."

"Sure, why not?" Lourdes said now looking where the cabin was, not really caring for her daughter "Don't fuck with anyone that I wouldn't fuck with," her mother said, giving a quick wink filled with lust

"Mom, please." Maria said half embarrassed, half annoyed "If you're not going to say anything useful; then just shut up please." She grabbed the goddamn keys from her mother "Well, see ya when you get home," said Maria.

(3) 'God, this fucking town's creepy. What was my mother even thinking when she came up with the idea to come to a place like this,' thought Maria in a stressed way, looking at the pavements, but she was sure that the town looked creepy. With shadows all over the place from the nearby cars and an enveloping silence, it could break with the slightest sigh. 'Why on earth does this part of town have to be so dirty, neglected, and with the feeling I'm in the ghetto?' Maria thought again, walking faster as fear began to show in her face.

She stopped in her tracks to breathe in and out, shutting her eyes closed to prevent her from seeing the foggy street that had some red undertones that made it look creepier. With all that trash spilled on the ground, showing very little interest by everyone in taking care of Silent Hill. After a minute and a half of relaxing, she took out her map. Maria headed towards Nathan Avenue to take a bus that will stop at Munson's street; so she can walk to Blue Creek Apartments. That's what she could guess from the blurry map her mother gave her. How little interested her mother can sometimes be in anything.

It was almost 11 PM. Maria was hoping that the buses still run at these late hours, even in a town like this. She rubbed her eyes and gave out a yawn in a very elegant way; then took out the map again. It appeared that she was on the right path, but she couldn't even see what was right in front of her. She was walking through the avenue, but soon she got tired of walking. From the middle of her breasts, she pulled out a joint and started to smoke it; relaxing every stressed muscle in her body, but this too helped unleash her subconscious, bringing up more memories to the conscious part of her.

_Maria opened the door, expecting the worst, but at a certain point she was right. There was a man, one of the oddest, fattest and ugliest bastards she has ever seen in her entire 17 years of life in the middle of the room shirtless and her mother stained in blood. The room was too stained in blood, and there was enough visible; despite that this type of room was where you only go to have..._

Maria shook her head, trying to concentrate only on the relaxing feelings the marijuana was giving to her body. Now that the path seemed to be a bit nicer to her, she didn't notice the rubbish all over the place, or a corpse near her inside a very obvious bag. You can tell she was in her own happy world as she was releasing all the stress she had been preyed to in these four days she had to escape from, using the same pink sluttish skirt that has leopard printed and the red crop top that revealed her butterfly tattoo. In the recent days, she also wore a slight fake leather jacket. That, and the idea that she have to dye her hair blonde so the cops couldn't identify them and with a slight touch of pink at the tips as a personal touch.

(It could be worse, think about it Maria) she thought, using the auto comfort technique she knew, trying to avoid the hazardous and awkward themes while she was passing by Pete's bowl; another place in decadence to everyone.

"And what is a beauty like you doing in such a dangerous place like this?" said a strange voice, taking Maria out of her thoughts, who she could presumably think is drunk, stoned, or maybe both.

"None of your business" She accelerated her pace, hoping to get away the man that spoke to her.

"Oh, come on, don't make it difficult. It makes me horny," the man said, grabbing hold of one of Maria's shoulders. After that, Maria shoved the man's hand away and run as fast as her legs can go. After running for quite some time, she fell onto her knees as the man that reached out to her was a short distance away. "Told you, this'll only make me hornier" The man said, quite happy, enjoying the vision of Maria being at his knees "Now, you little slut, you're coming with me," he said to Maria, grabbing her by the hair in a not very tender way.

But she had other ideas in mind, and if her head was a machine you could probably heard the sound of engines working. While she was lying on the ground, she took out a little knife she saved for special occasions like this one and stabbed it into one of the man's ankles. Before running like a crazy bitch escaping from an asylum, she wanted to see her rapist face. He was, as the man of her mother's crime, one of the ugliest bastards anyone has ever seen; his face was deformed by some kind of acid, his skin was in a greenish tone, and to make it more awkward, he was fat as hell.

"Well, now." Said Maria in a total scoff tone "I bet you're not that horny, right?" Finally said Maria, pulling the knife out of the man's ankle

"You'll burn in hell, stupid bitch." The man growled angrily.

"I'm sure babe" She winked at the man "I'll see you there sooner or later." Were the last words she said to the man, while walking away from him in a very cocky way, igniting another joint

She continued her odyssey through Nathan Avenue, just as she was finishing her third spliff for the night. She checked the clock for what time it was, discovering it marked one thirty AM in the morning. She was doomed; all she could do was fall to her knees and cry in the middle of the street like some kind of lame protagonist from those drama series on TV, until two lights shined onto the girl from a distance and moving closer. Maria soon realized it was a car, but the only thing she could do at the time was to get back onto her feet, waiting for her own sweet death to take her.

**Second segment**

She stood up in the middle of the street, ready for the car to collide into her body, but in her despair; the automobile's breaks were in good condition, allowing the car to stop with just a few inches away from her and the car itself. Soon after that, a guy came out of the car's driver seat. He was a good looking man, with small lips, yet fleshy, an aquiline nose, but somehow it looked sexy on him. His brown eyes can attract anything in a distance 35 miles around him. He wore a light green shirt and a black undershirt, with blue jeans and black shoes.

"What the fuck were you thinking girl? Are you suicidal or what?" Were the first words from the mysterious man's mouth, who almost hit Maria's body.

"Nice too meet you too. My name's Maria and no, I don't do lesbianism

"What the fuck?" Murphy said, avoiding eye contact with Maria

"I think it could come in handy to present myself to the person that ALMOST killed me" She said in a threatening and angry tone "And for your information, no, I'm not suicidal. I was just escaping from the cosplay of Jabba the Hutt some meters back there, as he tried to rape me" She half scoffed.

"So, I will repeat this once again, what the fuck? Are you some kind of magnet for bad things or what Maria?"

"Fuck off wanker" She said pissed

"Anyway, I'm Murphy Pendleton "Murphy gave a comfort smile to Maria, and she returned an awkward smile, then he gave his hand so they can shake tem, as if they were friends "But come inside girl, it's more comfortable than out there for you with those clothes of yours"

"I'm not a hooker, if you're thinking that!"

"And if I'm right, it will start to rain"

"Sure" Maria said, making fun of Murphy, but she had to swallow his pride, as rain started to fall

"And even though, I'm your only option to travel if you don't want to get raped, or well... If you do that kind of stuff" Murphy gave her a mischievous smile

"Sure, I think you're my only option then "Said Maria quite disappointed to her situation. Not only she was in a shitty town, she was going to be raped by a fat and ugly man, and now her only hope was in an unknown and handsome man that rode a black BMW.

They walked the few inches where they were towards the car, allowing Murphy to tell someone to move to the backseat and let Maria sit on the co-driver seat. When Murphy opened his mouth to ask something to Maria, she soon heard 'La pared' from Shakira. Not caring what the two strangers will say, she began to sing along to the song, being this song one of her favourites from her

.

"I didn't know you could speak Spanish." Murphy said, just to break the silence

"Does my name say you something, moron?" Maria asked

"Anyway, since I introduced myself, the guy in the backseat is Henry," He said, pointing out were Henry was. He was almost like Murphy with the futile differences in the jaw. Henry's face showed that he was a peaceful guy and his look transmitted that special vibe that will let you know of a person's purity. "But he's not that important, so just ignore him"

"Hi Maria, nice to meet you" said Henry stuttering in a very low voice level, giving Maria an awkward smile, almost like if he suffering from autism or something else.

"Sorry about that, he's very shy around everyone," said Murphy.

"My name is Maria. I don't look like a, uh... ghost, do I? You don't have anything to worry about," She said to comfort Henry. She didn't like it when people suffer, not even those she had met from twenty seconds ago. Henry only nodded saying yes with his head

Murphy suddenly stopped at the middle of the freeway, not giving advice of this to Maria or Henry, making both of them to hit against something inside the car. Maria was now more pissed than how she was before

"Just a little question before we continue" He gave a small pause "And how do you trust two strangers from a little town like this, you know, we can kill you and bury you in the big forest here, and no one will know about that

"If you attempt to do anything, this" She pulled out her little pocket knife "This will be a good solution"

"I guess… Whatever" He said raising his elbows" So, where you heading ma'am?"

(This guy has to be a real pain in the ass to his relatives) She thought. "To Munson's street if you don't mind, I'm heading to Blue Creek," said Maria like if Murphy was a Taxi driver.

"Wicked, my brother lives there, too!" said Murphy. He obviously not heard how bad Maria was treating him.

"But your brother is in the backseat," said Maria.

"He's not my brother y'know, but it's kind of difficult to explain. We're like Drake & Josh, but she's like the most pussy person I have ever seen in my whole life and believe me, I've seen a lot of sissies" Said Murphy, as he grabbed hold of Maria's hand.

(Yeah, he's a real pain in the ass to anyone near him. Ugh, what an annoying person) "Well, I would like to know Henry better before any judgment, and he's a 'he', not a 'she' "She looked through the window anxious to get out of the car of that asshole "We're almost there, right?" asked Maria.

"Actually, here's the street to your apartments. So, if I thinking correctly, I'll see you at school?" replied Murphy.

"Yeah, I'll see you at school," Said Maria as she began to close the door, but Murphy put his hand in the way before she could close the door completely.

"Without a goodnight kiss?" teased Murphy.

(Ugh, what a douche... but two can play this game) Maria thought with an evil smile, as she was forming a lustful idea.

"Yeah, why not "Maria said mischievous "But first...Henry has to be in the front seat," said Maria.

"Yeah," Said Murphy, just as he turned around to talk to Henry, "Yo' sissy, come to the front."

"Sure brother," replied Henry stuttering.

When Henry got out of the car, Maria rapidly gave Murphy a quick kiss on the cheek and then; before Henry could get back into the car, Maria kissed him like she was kissing her boyfriend, actually, that could be a perfect cliché, the rain, a black BMW and a couple kissing. After that, she turned away and went to her room in the apartments; smiling to herself. She knew deep down inside that Murphy will be a total douche to her; trying to dethrone her using the typical strategies of being a blasphemer and making all her friends turn their back away from her, but after all, she has far more experience than that little fucker and she knew one soft spot from the douche: Henry. (4) She entered to the apartments, lucky for her she lived in the second floor; that way it won't be a burden to wake up. This place had a difference from Heaven's night street that almost made Maria to smile. The ambience in this place felt so much lighter and relaxed, you can even breathe the peace coming out of each and every room. It wasn't a fancy lobby, but it was nice with a wooden door that had Dutch writing on both sides. Then there were the lockers, bearing the design of the sun in the middle.

She walked through the narrow hallway near 101 and 109, admiring all the paintings in the hall. Some described the mysteries of the Bible, some were abstract, and some were of the Renaissance epoch; like the birth of the Venus from Botticelli. Before she could admire more of the fine structure and the paintings, she was in front of room 203, her room. She was happy to find the room clean and tidy, although it had very little furniture, an old sofa and an old table of the same style. Maria walked towards them, seeing it had a 50's style, after she took a closer look at the furniture and the whole apartment, which consisted of two bedrooms: one with a bed and the other lack of everything, even paint. Maria thought of this as a challenge to accomplish. She was good at decorating everything, especially houses. She even thought about studying in New York interior design or urban landscape. She then took a look in the kitchen. There was only a rusted pan, a wrecked oven, and a very old fridge left. The sink was too damaged to even pour out clear water, but this didn't take Maria by surprise. She was accustomed to worse situations and wasn't afraid of any flaws the place had, but she will leave this place eventually. As stated in the paragraph before, she was a specialist in rescuing these places from misery and giving them a 180 flip. After seeing the kitchen, she went to the bathroom to take a long relaxing shower. She looked around the bathroom to locate each and every single flaw inside, even turning at minimum the sink's knobs four times and the door knob at the same amount. Everything was perfect.

She took off all of her clothes and slipped into the shower. At first the water was cold as hell, but she was accustomed to this too, so she didn't make any bad comment about this. After a while; the hot water came in, relaxing every tense muscle in Maria's body, taking the bad odour away, too. You can say that this was like one of those happiest moments that she will always remember. After what seemed like an eternity, she went out of the bathroom and into the other room she didn't explore very well. She found this room to be quite beautiful, with intricate golden and red frames that almost looked like Sioux art. There was a small door near the bed, which Maria assumed that it was the closet. She walked towards the small door and opened it, surprised by how deep the closet was from the inside. There was enough room for at least three people. When she walked inside the closet, seeing that it was already full of clothes, Maria became uninterested in many of the clothes, even those that looked like the kinky clothes prostitutes wear; or for people who liked to cosplay.

'So here's where Uncle Joe put those clothes for the strippers' Maria thought while raising an eyebrow and touching her chin. 'Now I know why there are not many clothes in the actual place' she laughed. After looking for something decent to wear, she found a normal black and brief hipster panty made out of nylon, as far as Maria can guess, she looked for a bra, but somehow she had a course over it.

"Damn it! Thank you mom for giving me your genes of having big tits" Maria said to herself, looking for a matching bra of her size. It was difficult to find a 34C bra in each store she went. She had to struggle with the fat ones for the nice bras out there. Finally, after five minutes she finally found it; a matching bra in the same dark brown colour with a white strap beneath the breast line "I'll wear this tomorrow. Now, let's look for a nice sexy nightgown!" Maria said to herself, frankly hysterical.

She looked within the closet for another five minutes. Almost in the back of the closet was one of the most gorgeous nightgowns Maria has ever seen. It was a long nightgown made out of silk, resembling a little to the 20's fashion. Beneath the breasts area had two gold thongs that appeared to be made out of lace and with the same type of thong at the very end of it. It was in a vivid coral colour. Maria didn't hesitate to put this nightgown on as soon as she saw it. She then headed for bed where she can sleep for at least more than five hours, waiting for her mom to wake her up. When she closed her eyes, the only thing she can think about was, surprisingly for her, Henry and Murphy.

"_For God's sake, what happened? What the fuck where you thinking? Why did you pull the trigger? Pull the trigger, boom?" Said Maria_

"_Darling, first of all, please, don't paraphrase Rihanna's lines from 'Man down', that's fucking lame; and second, I swear it was in self defence. That bastard wanted to kill me by asphyxiating me and then sell my organs to the black market," said her mother._

"_And the blood, what for, he wanted to play Dracula before killing you?" asked Maria quite confused._

"_Almost" Lourdes laugh after what Maria was thinking "He threatened me with a little knife and I had to fight with him. The knife went down his forehead," said her mother._

"_What? So he's dead?" questioned Maria._

"_Almost, he's a cute and lovely veggie now, but darling "Lourdes said now serious"We have to run. If any officer around sees this they'll arrest me." Her mother replied, beginning to panic from the situation at hand._

"_Okay mom, I don't want anybody hurting you again" Said a now five years old Maria, embracing her mother's legs._

"_Don't worry, they won't hurt me, and you know why?" said her mother, separating Maria from her, and then approaching to her_

"_Why mommy?" asked Maria._

"_But you have to look at me"_

"_I'm looking you"_

"_Look at me, I'm burning__" Said her mother, before bursting to real flames. Little Maria began scream as loud as her lungs could go, watching her own mother burn to death while her mother was laughing her ass out._

Maria woke up screaming, even if she knew it was a dream, but she was too frightened with the thought of her mother dead, and it felt too real to her. Yeah, there were moments that Maria felt embarrassed around her mother, but that didn't mean she didn't love her. In fact, she loved her so much; she'll give her life for her and more after all the suffering and struggles she had to endure in her father's house. Soon her thoughts were interrupted by a set of strange noises beside her and some strange movement; like there was an earthquake, but only in bed. She looked to the right where the noise was coming from, but she knew that she shouldn't have done that, just as soon as she looked to see what was going on beside her from the right. She pull herself together before screaming. After she processed everything she only coughed in a casual way.

"What the fuck? Mom! What the fuck! You know we've discussed about this and you promised me that you wouldn't fuck someone in the same bed I'm sleeping in." said Maria, yelling at Lourdes. "Again"

"Sorry angel" She said to Maria, as if she was very drunk, "But if you want to join us its okeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh "She said the last word extending the "e" as long as she could, before passing out in the man's arms. When Maria saw the man for the first time, he wasn't that bad. Even Maria could say he was attractive.

"Oh sorry, I haven't introduced myself" The man said "Well, yes, you understand" He looked at the ceiling "This just get awkward, no?"

"Do me a favour and get the fuck out of here if you don't mind. I'm still a lady that needs privacy," groaned Maria like a sassy black woman, interrupting the man's sentence.

"Sure..." The man said

"Yeah" replied Maria looking odd to the unknown man.

"So, I'm going out."

"Can you omit the gross details?" growled Maria

"I mean, out of the room," He answered, finishing his first sentence from earlier.

"Okay," said Maria.

"And I'm going to pick up my clothes." The man said, trying to stay the more possible he could

"Seriously, can you go out, I'm starting to feel a little annoyed with your presence right now," Maria said angrily, making the man to go out of the room as fast as he could.

(5) She woke up from her bed, after she was sure the mysterious man was out of the apartment. The first thing she did was grabbing the bra and the hipster she chose from yesterday. She took off the nightgown, putting it in a special place; knowing that from now on, this piece of clothing will only be hers and fantasizing that with this clothing, she will lose her virginity. Ironically, she liked having the reputation of a skank, but she was a virgin and ironically two; her mother was one of the greatest nymphos she has ever seen. She looked for some nice clothes to put on, just as she got tired of wearing her leopard printed skirt and her red belly shirt. She looked around to find some clothes, but the only things around were those kinky ones she didn't even dare to touch. As soon as she was about to walk out of the closet, she saw a note in on the deeper part of the closet

Maria, we both know your mother is a disaster with legs. So from now on; whenever you need something, I'll leave you my phone number and a cell phone number. I'll leave you a credit card too, but don't worry about the money, it's limitless, but I recommend you to use it only in special occasions. I'll leave this part of the closet to you and your mother so you can dress appropriately and not like those sluts, but feel free to take whatever you want from the closet, Sincerely, Uncle Joe'.

"It looks like I'm not going to be wearing kinky stuff after all," Maria said to herself, allowing this sense of relief to wash over her. Even though she wanted to make a more appropriate first impression, she knew that her attitude was enough alone for making everybody to respect her and even fears her.

She chose a pair of blue tight jeans, a light grey shirt with a v neck that matched well with her bra, a denim brown boots and to make the final touch; she choose a cute belt that she'll wear around her well toned waist. She picked up a towel and headed towards the bathroom. She took a quick shower and afterwards made breakfast, consisting of a pair of eggs and juice. She took this with great apathy, like if they were poison to her body. She checked the new cell phone. It was a marvellous cell phone. She checked the hour, it read '6:30 AM'. She wasn't worried at all. She knew that the bus will arrive at exactly '7:00 AM'. She asked her mother four times to be sure. Slowly she finished her breakfast and went to brush her teeth. With a quick look at the mirror, she applied the eyeliner, the only thing, apart from the shades, she put on her face. She took some money from her skirt and coat; then took the keys and the small knife for protection. She grabbed her backpack with all the stuff she'll need for her first day, even though she didn't know how this backpack ended here in the first place. Outside the room was freezing, but due to the crazy lifestyle of her mother, Maria didn't feel anything on the outside. She looked at her cell phone's clock, reading out exactly' 6:55'. Since there were five minutes left before the bus arrived, she walked to the lobby in a slow pace. Her mind was in another place, causing her not to see the other person coming out of Room 105. She stumbled into him, just as he was walking towards the ladder.

"Hey! Watch out dude, I almost fell!" Maria cried out, just as she collided with the second person.

"Sorry, madam," the person apologized.

"Hey, don't you make fun out of me or you'll- "Maria said, but she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, because she soon heard the sound of the bus approaching. Before the mysterious guy could present himself, Maria ran towards the bus in a hurry pushing him.

She ran towards the bus as fast as she could, but in her despair, it said 'Elementary School' right on the side. Her mother was a real disaster with legs, confusing everything and everyone around her. Maria sighed; then decided to walk to school, thinking that walking wasn't all that boring. Before she started to walk, a black BMW began to enlarge from a far distance, making its way towards Maria. To her surprise, she somehow recognized it. 'I know that car, but where have I seen it before?' She asked herself, trying to remember where she saw this car before. When the automobile drove near Maria, the co-driver window went down, revealing Murphy's face.

"Get in looser, if you don't want to freeze to death," said Murphy.

"Do I have another option?" She half joked, knowing that he was her only hope in order to get to school. She entered the car "And paraphrasing mean girls is not right for a supposedly straight guy like you" Maria joked

"Shut up, my brother was telling me something" Murphy hushed Maria

"So, I was telling Murphy that I was walking out of my apartment room; till some crazy bitch ran into me," said a familiar voice to Maria.

"And that crazy bitch lives in Blue Creek Apartments?" Asked Maria, suddenly realizing that the person behind her was talking about the incident she ran into him from earlier ago.

"Yes, why?" the person asked.

"You moron "Said Maria, just as she turned around to see the mysterious man she ran into accidentally in the apartment's lobby, "I'm that crazy bitch."

"Oh silly me," said Murphy, trying to avoid a possible fight "I haven't introduced you two yet. Maria, this is James. James, this is Maria."

"Ah, so she's the girl you were talking about earlier. The one you almost killed last night that looked like a hooker?" said James

"You said what?" Maria looked at Murphy angry, this was the first time she felt angry with someone that called her a hooker "And for your information James, it was an accident; I fell down on my knees. I smoked some good spliff and I was very tired, so shut the fuck up "Said Maria, not seeing James fully. The only thing she could see of James was his dark blonde hair and white forehead.

After that, there was an awkward silence, till the quietness was killed by James' snoring accompanied by him saying the name 'Mary' many times in his sleep, which was starting to annoy Maria.

"Don't worry about that. He's been obsessed with that girl Mary since last summer, but I know he'll get over her for someone real or at least near the state," said Murphy.

"Okay, if you say so... I think it will be fine" She said, trying to sound the more casual she could, but the only real thing was that she was sounding hesitant with her own words. She somehow was beginning to trust Murphy.

She looked again to where James was sleeping, seeing Henry again, who was sleeping peacefully while leaning his head against James' shoulder while he was hugging the other. After it all seemed like an eternity, they finally reached Silent hill High School. Maria stretched a little as she waited for the rest of the group to wake up. The first to awaken was Henry. As he looked towards Maria, he immediately blushed. Maria went to salute him, by now Henry was wearing a white shirt that had some blue artistic stains in it and grey jeans and light blue sneakers.

"Sorry for yesterday. I only wanted to give your step-brother a reality lesson. You're really not my type," said Maria.

"Don't worry; you're not my type either," replied Murphy, approaching them, interrupting whatever Henry was going to say.

"Ugh, and you're not my type either anal douche

Soon they heard the back door from the other side opened, causing Maria to turn around and lock eyes with the beautiful blonde in front of her. He was wearing a light dark brown coat with a dark green shirt underneath and a black undershirt. He also wore dark blue jeans and black tennis shoes. She looked into his beautiful green eyes, immediately getting lost in them. She knew that eventually James will forget about Mary and focus on only her someday.

"Well, I'm a little embarrassed from what happened back in the lobby. Since we started on a bad foot, my name is James Sunderland. What's your name?" said James, apologizing from the run-in inside the lobby earlier ago.

"Mine's Maria Diaz. I'm new here, so if you want to show me around town someday, it'll be perfect," She said, giving the last sentence a seductive and lustful tone.

"Wh-Wh-Whenever y-y-you want Maria, don't doubt to ask me any day" Said James, shyly stuttering and awkwardly laughing passing one hand behind the back of his neck.

"Okay, that's fine by me," replied Maria giving him a polite and tender smile.

"So, do you want to meet the other people in our gang bang? I mean, gang" asked Murphy trying to give James a little break to concentrate in even breathe.

"Sure, why not?" answered Maria not fully sure to that.

"Okay. You won't regret it, I assure you. We'll be like the best thing that can ever happen to you," said Murphy.

"I doubt that, you know" she said to Murphy.

"Whatever, mysterious slut girl," scoffed Murphy.

"Fuck you Murphy...Fuck you," said Maria. They start walking towards the school building, allowing Maria to take out her school schedule from inside of her backpack. "Well, this says that my first class is math in Room A150. Anyone wants to help me get there?" asked Maria, obviously suggesting that to James.

"It's where we're going, too... It looks like you're in the same class as all of us "Said James, blushing a little bit.

"Oh, thank you sweetheart" Maria said while caressing James' chin. "Let's walk a bit faster. We're late," said Maria.

**Third segment**

"So, you must be the new girl," the teacher said to Maria.

"It seems," answered Maria.

"I imagined you... A bit different, but appearances have nothing to do with the person." Maria looked at him very angry "I'm Professor Sanchez, your new math professor."

"Nice to meet you" Maria said in a hypocritical tone

"If you don't mind, introduce yourself. It could come in handy," said Sanchez.

"Alright" She stood up on her table "From now on you'll know me as your new queen in this fucked up class, understood? My name is Maria Diaz, but please, do a favour to yourself and only talk to me when it's important, anyway, I don't mind if you are a handsome boy" She said the last phrase lustfully, then she sat down, to the surprise of everybody.

"Watch your language madam. Remember, we're at a school, not where your uncle works," said Sanchez.

"Hey, watch what you're saying. He has three times more money than that you'll ever have in your life" Said Maria as she sat down near Murphy and his gang. Sanchez wanted to reply something but Maria looked at Sanchez "And please, don't humiliate more yourself, Dirty Sanchez" She scoffed, making everyone at the class to laugh

"Interesting way to introduce yourself, Maria, "Said an odd girl that wore a vest and over a yellow turtleneck shirt without sleeves. Maria scanned her over, as if she was a weird type of bug. "Oh, sorry, I'm being very rude aren't I?" She laughed "My name is Heather, and what can I say? Next to me is-"

"Heather, do you remember what we have talked about the new students? You don't want to spoil the new girl, right?" Said Mr. Sanchez, truly annoyed

"No Mr. Sanchez "Said Heather in a disappointed tone.

The hour passed as if they were mere minutes to Maria. She tried to pull herself together; even her feelings, emotions, and her thoughts as well. She tried to think about the place she was going to. In a place like this, she won't even have to make an effort to be the queen bee. Since Maria was the only one in the group that's from a big city so far, she will have to use all the gullible people around here to her own benefit; except for James. He and Maria will be the king and queen of this gullible reign. The evil thoughts were soon halted by the necessity to eat. In a stroke of luck, the bell rang. She stood up faster than the rest of her classmates, but Maria waited for her new friends outside, allowing them some time to catch up. There were at least ten people, counting herself as part of the gang. With this amount of people, Maria reassured herself that it won't be long till she became the queen bee of Silent Hill High. They went to the food bar in the lunch room, and after they have received their food; they sat at a table exactly in the middle of all the other tables.

"As I was saying earlier, the guy here-" Heather said

"Let me introduce myself, okay?" The guy who was going to be introduced interrupt Heather "Sorry about that, Heather sometimes is a little" The guy was thinking in a word to describe her "Hyperactive, that's the word to describe her, but she's lovely too. My name's Alex Shepherd. Heather didn't tell you her last name, but don't worry, I'll tell you. It's 'Mason'," said Alex, cutting off Heather's sentence.

"And why the fuck is that important?" asked Maria.

"Well...She is the Principal's niece. I don't know, I'm so fucking stoned," answered Alex. As soon as he turned his head to the right, he began to look at a point of the ceiling."Wait Nyan cat! I'm going with you," said Alex.

"Can someone go after him before he gets caught again?" said a blonde girl in front of her, in a sweet mother tone. She then turned her attention to Maria, "So, you're the new girl everybody's talking about?" She was wearing white tight jeans, black sneakers, a red belt and a red and black blouse that had a v neck that had lace only in the neck area and the bottom of the blouse

"What do you mean?" asked Maria half angry.

"They're saying that you're the new girl whose mother works at the brothel in the red zone of town," answered the cool girl a little threatened.

"They're right" Maria calm down after those words "But she's not a prostitute if you think that. She's the DJ there," said Maria.

"Sure, if your imagination wants to believe that, honey" Said Murphy with his cocky voice, soon interrupted by a punch in the face by Maria.

"Why don't you go fuck yourself somewhere else far from here? My mother will never be a prostitute. You, stupid wanker "She said, standing up onto another table. The sweet girl and another person joined Maria, standing up onto the table with her.

"Hey Maria, sorry for Murphy, but he can be a douche most of the time. When he wants, he can be super adorable, trust me!" The girl said to Maria.

"Yeah, she is right, he's not that bad when he wants to be a sweet person, I'm Cybil, "Said a blonde haired woman, wearing a brown and red chequered skirt and brown blouse that had a ribbon at the middle, "But don't worry, now that he knows what expect from you; he's little... scared "Said Cybil, smiling at Maria

"Right, I'll go with you," Said Maria as she rolled her eyes and sighed "But if he says another douche bag kind of comment, I will kick him in the guts,"

"May I help out with that ma'am?" asked Cybil.

"Sure" Said Maria with a chuckle-like laugh. "I think we will be very good friends "She said, as she had another person that could help her in her reign.

"Who knows" Cybil said laughing, raising her shoulders.

They returned to the centre table where the gang was waiting, till Maria saw another man she didn't notice earlier ago. He looked like a trucker, wearing a light brown vest that had at the neck zone brown fabric. Underneath it he wore a brown chequered shirt, accompanied with blue plain jeans and light brown boots that matched his vest. He was a bit wet, as if he had taken a quick shower.

"So you're Maria. A pleasure to meet you, I'm Travis Grady," said Travis, shaking hands with Maria hyperventilating, he looked like he had a blow of coke.

"That's right Travis."

"And his father is a great" Heather was going to say, but was interrupted by Maria

"Just answer me this. You weren't here when I punched Murphy in the face, right?

"Afraid not, I was training for the finals in like seven weeks, but believe me, I will pay good money to see something like that," answered Travis. This cleared the option of the coke, unfortunately

"Travis! Don't be rude! "The blonde girl said, then she laughed in a sweet way "How silly from me, I haven't introduce myself, I'm Lisa" She gave Maria a big smile and her hand, they shook hands, revealing Lisa was using several bracelets

"You like jewellery, huh?

"It's my sin, I admit it" She raised her shoulders. She kissed Travis; then she looked around and took out some bottle from her bag, with a label that read 'PTV'. Lisa took a couple pills in one big gulp.

"Honey, what have we discussed about that?" asked Travis.

"Fine, fine, I'll go to rehab then." She said angry

"But sweetie"

"I'm too young and I only want to live the way I want, okay" Lisa answered defiant.

And that were the last words everybody said in like five minutes. From the nine people at the table that moment, none of them wanted to say anything, as the moment was too odd to say anything, even Maria that had too many questions like what was that PTV Lisa took.

"Well" Murphy said awkward "Since we all met you, I propose that you're good enough to go to a party with us. Wanna go?" said Murphy breaking the tense silence after the little discussion of Travis and Lisa.

"Murphy, you're giving me a set of powerful reasons to kick you in the gut," growled Maria.

"Sorry, Ms. Drama queen. I swear I will treat you better from now on," Said Murphy as he rolled his eyes, "But seriously, do you want to go to a party with us?"

"Sure, when?" asked Maria.

"The next week" Murphy rolled his eyes."

"In a Thursday, what's wrong with you people?" Maria said quite confused remembering that day was the mentioned day of the week

"No Maria," Murphy grabbed the bridge of his nose" Let me say it again, the next week and a day from today

"Oh, Friday" Maria said

"It's Friday, Friday... gonna get down on Friday. Everybody is waiting for the weekend, weekend," Said Alex, still watching the ceiling as he interrupted Murphy.

"Hey, you lady boy, can you tell Alex to shut the fuck up," Said Murphy, looking towards Henry

"Stop calling him names!" said Maria, preparing her fist again to hit the cocky youth.

"Okay sweetheart, you need to relax" Murphy said, a little afraid of Maria "I'll say it again, okay? Henry, can you please tell that jerk to shut the fuck up?" said Murphy, rephrasing his previous sentence to soothe Maria's rage.

"Sure "Said Henry, as if he was almost whispering. He went with Alex, which was standing up, hoping to quiet him down, "Hey Alex, can you please keep quiet?"

"Sure Henry "Said Alex smiling, ruffling Henry's hair with one hand. After that, Henry went near Alex to make sure he was quiet.

The next hours seemed to feel like an eternity for Maria. Most of the teachers were teaching the same lessons she had already learned from the other schools she's been to. It seemed like a burden to her to hear all this boring bullshit again, but she looked the other way, happy to be next to James throughout the entire time of class. She even felt protected with James by her side. When they were at history class; Maria, instead of paying attention to the teacher, was thinking about something great. After school, she'll convince James to go shopping with her. She will need a lot of stuff to redecorate her house. She planned to buy some new furniture and even to repair some things around her house. The bell rang, signalling Maria to stand up almost like she was panicking, or preparing to flee away from something.

"Halleluiah" She yelled, making the entire class look at her. She realized this, but she was the kind of girl that didn't give a fuck about everything after all. "What the fuck are you looking at?" She turned to face the door, spotting James almost leaving the room. Maria rushed towards him, hoping to catch up. "Hey James, while we were watching the battle of the Alamo, I was wondering if, you know, like friends, you can-"

"What?" James asked, just before Maria finished her sentence.

"You can go with me to the mall to buy some things. I need to fix up and redecorate my apartment," said Maria, finally able to finish her sentence.

"Sure. Let's go," replied James not thinking it twice.

(6) They took a bus to Silent Hill's downtown area, where they quickly found an establishment called 'Silent Hill town centre". They were looking around to find a house shop, but it didn't take very till they found one since the mall appeared to have only10 stores inside.

"Who the hell would name an interior decorating shop 'Cospa'? Seriously, what's wrong with these people?" said Maria.

"Don't worry about that. They still sell some pretty good stuff here," said James.

They got inside the store, looking around for the specific items Maria was looking for to improve her apartment. She wasn't prepared for something like this though. Her eyes widened in awe from what she was seeing. There were a lot of beautiful things inside the store to help decorate Maria's lame apartment. She looked around, surprised to discover that the colours matched perfectly with the flat old apartment. She found that thing where you can see the many colour choices on a pamphlet and found the perfect colours that will match the intact bedroom: a light green and a red orange, perfect for the living room and the kitchen. She picked up an old coffee table that looked like it came from the 50's, just like the dinner table and the old sofa that didn't break the apartment style completely. She then found a long lamp with a contemporary look, perfect to put behind the sofa. She bought two and then looked for a sofa that was compatible in style. She soon spotted a yellow sofa with intricate paintings that looked like it came from the 50's, so she bought those as well. Afterwards; she looked for a bed and two bureaus to complement her mother's room. There would be no way the large closet will be her mother's, and after all, she didn't see how large the other closet was. She found a minimalist bed with a light brown bedside and the bottom light blue applications. She bought the bureaus of the same bed. She looked for the colours of her mother's room and found it in another pamphlet: a light purple that will match the bed perfectly. After buying all of this and making sure that the delivery will at least be on Sunday, she went to the clerk inside the store.

"Hi, I'm Maria. I will be clear; I need some helping hands to help me paint my house. When are you able?" asked Maria.

"Every day, when do you want us to be there?" the clerk asked, in the process of answering Maria's question.

"This evening will be fine," said Maria.

"Sure. Write down your phone number, address and the date and time when you want us to help right here," replied the clerk, placing a sheet of paper in front of Maria.

"'Kay " answered Maria. 'But I don't know my phone number,' she thought. She soon turned to James with a perfect solution, "Hey James. You don't mind if I call you?"

"I don't mind. Its 681-756-2233," answered James.

"Thanks, "Said Maria with a smile. James's phone then began to ring three times. Maria then hung up her own phone, allowing the ringing to cease. "So, what's my number?" asked Maria.

"Here goes. 681-756-2772," answered James.

"Thanks James," said Maria, right before kissing him very close to his mouth, "So, I'll see you later. Thank you, gentlemen," Said Maria, just as both she and James headed outside the mall to return to the Blue Creek Apartments.

They were outside the Blue Creek Apartments, laughing and talking about things that normal teenagers would always talk about.

"So I was saying to her boyfriend, 'No, you can't smoke my weed, that's MY weed. You're HER boyfriend and even if you have a big dick; that doesn't make any damn difference. You really, really, really can't smoke any of my weed okay. So get the fuck out before I make you castrati.'" said Maria.

"You're one of the sexiest, but threatening people I've ever met," Said James, laughing from what Maria said earlier. He looked into her brown eyes and then entered to the building.

"Thank you James, you're sexy, too," said Maria, looking again into the blonde's piercing green eyes, and then smiled at him. James approached her and grabbed her face, causing the two to both close their eyes; preparing for the moment, but soon James backed away.

"I can't... you look exactly like Mary, but... she is, you know, special," said James.

"Come on man, Mary is miles away from you and you only met her at a lame summer trip to Seattle," said Maria.

"Sorry Maria, but you're still awesome. Trust me when I say that," Said James, knocking on Room 105's door.

"But James"

Maria tried to answer, but before she could say anything; the door opened. Maria's eyes were wide open. She recognized that face almost anywhere: he was the man that was fucking her mother in the same bed she was sleeping in. She screamed like a little girl, seeing a black rapist.

**Fourth segment**

"Hi" said James' father

"You two know each other?" asked James.

"Yes. Even though I don't know his name" Maria was quite odd with this situation "He was literally fucking my mother in the same bed as me," explained Maria.

"Sorry about that honey." The older man gave the girl an awkward smile "I'm Frank Sunderland, the superintendent of this building. This is my-" Before Frank could finish his sentence, Maria finished it for him.

"Your son, James, yeah, I know, "Said Maria, rolling her eyes, "I guess I'm going to my room to wait for my new furniture to arrive. Thank you James with the shopping," Said Maria, giving both men a kiss on the cheek.

(7) She was frustrated, very frustrated. Why on Earth would she have to lock eyes with a man that was seriously obsessed with another woman? That, what she can guess, resembles a lot like her despite the obvious differences. Maria was more open in sexual themes and had more self confidence than Mary. She entered her apartment, but as soon as she entered her room; she was sobbing and crying in her bed with her face against the pillow to cover all the pain she was having. Then, she grabbed the knife from inside her backpack and tried to stab herself. After few seconds, she thought about it; realizing this wasn't even worth it. She watched the old TV in the living room to clear her mind, but then; some knocks on the door distracted her from whatever show that was on. But she was not that thrilled in something as she passed over and over again the same programs on TV quite bored.

"Who is it?" asked Maria.

"Delivery," a voice called out.

"Alright, give me a minute," answered Maria. She stood up and went to the door, without looking through the peephole.

She opened the door, only to find that James was lifting some of the stuff to decorate her apartment; then followed by someone that worked at Cospa.

"What the fuck, James?" questioned Maria.

"I realized that I've been a dick with you, so I want to apologize by helping you put all this stuff where they need to go. Also, I called the plumber to fix the pipes around here. I won't accept any money, understand?" said James.

"Okay James, just relax," replied Maria quite surprised.

(8) The painters were doing what Maria had told them to do. After a few hours, the whole apartment was like as if it was new; with the exceptions of the old pan, oven, sinks and the freezer, but that was her mother's duties. Well, thinking better, Maria will have to look them up. With all the hard work, somehow both of the teenagers finished in Maria's bed. Maria was sweating in her bed with James, sweating by her side with paint in every part of their bodies and clothes, exhausted from all the things the apartment needed. Even the ceiling needed some patches.

"So, can you forgive me for being a dick?" asked James, wondering if Maria could forgive him from earlier ago.

"Only if you don't bring up Mary again," said Maria.

"Sure, no big deal," Said James, pulling Maria by his side and kissed her. This was one of the cutest kisses she had ever had in her life. After that, she was feeling even hornier as James' breath continued its path toward Maria's neck.

"James, I have something to tell you," said Maria.

"What?" James asked

"I'm a virgin.

"But at Chemistry you told the whole class you were the sluttiest person in your neighbourhood when you lived in New York

"I know that I tell everybody that, but that's my mother. She fucks everything," said Maria shaking his head trying not to remember her and the bad memories of that.

"You're kidding me."

"No James, I'm really, really a virgin" Said in a solemn tone

"A-Alright" James said taken by the curb "May I tell you a secret?"

"Sure, you can trust me

"There's also something I wanted to tell that I can't hold anymore, this is my second time I had ever had sex, if we're doing it..." said James.

"What?" Maria asked with a sense of shock.

"Yeah. My first time was with Carol, Murphy's girlfriend," said James.

"Murphy has a girlfriend?" asked Maria.

"Of course he has a girlfriend, but she wasn't there with us 'cause she was too busy searching for new cheerleaders. But please don't say anything about this, okay?" James said in a worried tone.

"I will keep it a secret, if you keep that I'm a virgin," said Maria.

"Well... Look at the time, it's getting late," James said with an awkward laugh, "See you tomorrow."

"But James we haven't-" Before Maria could finish, James closed the door behind Maria, leaving her horny and impatient for sex. "Fuck you, James," Said Maria, heading towards her night gown to change; preparing to go to bed.

James was unsure of what to do. He knew that Maria was a good woman and in that day something inside told him that this woman will be the mother of his children in the future. He almost ran away from room 203. He knew that it would be okay if he decided to have sex with Maria, but something deep inside him wanted to know Maria more deeply before attempting anything like that with her. He ran to room 105 and knocked three times. A blonde girl answered the door. She looked around fifteen years old with a loose pony tail and wore a jean material jumpsuit with full collared leggings beneath it. She had piercing blue eyes, which will make everyone obey her with just one simple look.

"So, you bumped her?" the girl asked.

"Laura, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't "bump" girls? I make love to them. And I only had sex once," answered James.

"Dude, you're lame. I bet Henry has more action than you," said Laura.

"Don't you dare talk about Henry that way! It's not his problem that all those things happened to him," growled James.

"Well, since you're a sissy...I think I can do this," As soon as she finished talking, she kicked James in his leg.

"Ouch, why'd you have to do that? Hey wait!" James said, heading towards his sister. Why on Earth does she always have to kick him in the legs?

It was Friday and Maria was excited. Now she will personally meet the cheerleader bitch of the school and was sure that she will dethrone her. In one way or another, they'll all fall from their throne. She walked inside the gym with determination; then she saw her, one of the coldest bitches she has ever seen with a hostile face and a well-toned but threatening body.

"Hi. I'm Maria and-"

"You want to be a cheerleader right?" asked the lead cheerleader, named 'Carol'.

"Yeah," answered Maria.

"You'll have to demonstrate for me that you're good enough to join, slut," said Carol, adding a bit of venom to her sentence.

"Alright, whore," replied Maria, adding more venom into her own sentence than Carol. If the girl wants to play rude, Maria will be twice as cruel as her counterpart.

"Well, just only improvise with this song and

"Wait a little there bitch, let the professional people do their work" Maria said while she put in the stereo a CD

Maria played her own song, and she started to flip around the gym. Damn, those gymnastics lessons were worth it. After flipping she did a sort of disco dance combined with gymnastic movements and sort of ballet mixed together in one routine. After that, she fell to the floor making a complete squat; then started to perform on the ground in a clock type of choreography. She stood up, doing an arch and then a handstand. After that, she ran in diagonals, and at the centre started to do a flip over routine that even made Tomb Raider look like an amateur. By the time she did this, Carol broke her pencil in half; astonished by Maria's choreography.

"So your name is?" asked a very astonished Carol.

"Maria Diaz, you bitch. Or the new Lara Croft, whatever of the two names you like to calls me. I know I'm on the team, right? "Said Maria with a cocky tone.

"Yeah...I don't do this often, but sure. You're on the team," answered Carol with a tick on her eye

"I see you on Monday lame bitchey bitch" Maria said winking her eye

**Fifth segment**

Maria was waiting for Murphy with James and Laura outside Blue Creek Apartments. It was quite funny how both Laura and Maria met. Actually, Maria began to remember the story of how Laura stumbled into her accidently, or intentionally as she swore she did.

_Maria was as usual running in the park wearing her tight pants and sports top, while she was listening to some music in her brand new I Pod. Before she could stop her jog, she stumbled into a girl on her route._

"_Huh? Are you blind or something?" the girl growled, not appreciating to be run into like that._

"_Who the fuck is you? Slow bitch," Maria responded._

"_I'm fucking Laura Sunderland. Got a problem with that?" the girl responded, revealing her name as 'Laura'._

"_Wait, you're James little sister? I didn't know he had a sister."She stopped completely" In fact, he doesn't talk about you at school," said Maria, quite shocked that James didn't say anything about his siblings._

"_That bastard...I swear that fart face is going to pay for this," Laura said as she cracked her knuckles._

"_Okay calm down, little girl. Do you want some spliff?" asked Maria, trying to calm the girl down._

"_That will come in handy," replied Laura with a wide smile_

_._

_They walked towards a large wall and climbed it with ease. On the other side, Maria passed a joint to Laura and the two sat together like sisters to begin a long chat. After that they were truly inseparable. Laura even showed her the rest of Silent Hill to Maria and the interest places for them._

Maria laughed about it as she remembered the last week; then hugged Laura in a protective way, like if they were real sisters. It was a magical connection they both shared, talking about things like sisters do, since the first day Laura got accustomed to visit Maria at her apartment and backwards. Maria passed a lot of her free time talking with Laura, smoking some very good weed with her. A roaring motor was heard from a distance and soon a black BMW was seen; then a motorcycle arrived alongside it. Murphy opened the door and Laura went inside his now full car. Cybil got off of her motorcycle and lend Maria her helmet.

"Sorry guys. There's no more space in here. You two will have to take the motorcycle," said Murphy.

"But it's freezing out here!" Maria complained.

"Sorry Barbie girl. There's no more room in here," Murphy said, lifting his shoulders with a cocky smile as Cybil closed the door and the car took off.

"That mother fucker. I swear I will kill him," growled Maria.

"Don't be angry at him, Maria. It's not that bad "said Cybil. Maria gave her an angry glance almost immediately. "Okay, I swear he will pay, but right now; we have to figure out where the party is. He didn't tell me the instructions very well," said Cybil, hoping to soothe Maria's anger.

Maria was pissed off about this, but after all; for her there would be plenty of time to get some revenge out of this. They followed the path of the BMW till they found the car parked near their location. Murphy was smoking outside the car, waiting for the motorcycle to arrive. He saw them and went back inside the car, turned on the car and soon they were heading to a rave inside the deep forest of Silent Hill. The only thought of a foreign party in the woods gave Maria goose bumps and the feeling that this didn't sit very well with her, but the feeling soon went away as they approached a large parking lot. (9) They entered an abandoned house, where a lot of teenagers where dancing, drinking and even fucking. The house was lighted with purple and dark blue lights and there was a big announcement near the bar that said, 'free drinks'. When Maria saw this, she looked for James that was smoking crack and without resistance from his part both started to drink like there was no tomorrow. After the tenth drink, Maria kissed James and he returned it back. They were very horny from the whole god damn week they were both teasing each other: In the gym while Maria was running; even in class while James was stroking Maria's leg underneath the desk. James pulled himself away from Maria with the lust shinning in his eyes.

"So, do you want to go to another place?" asked James, a bit tipsy from the drinks.

"Can we look for a room?" asked Maria.

"Sure" answered James, grabbing Maria by the hand as they took off to look for a room on the second floor that wasn't occupied by someone before them. After a while, they finally found a room at the end of the aisle with a red door; different from the rest. They entered the room and the first thing they saw was an inscription that said "There was a hole in here, now it's gone"

"Seriously, what's wrong with you people in this town?" asked Maria.

"I don't know," answered James. They laughed; and afterwards they found a stash of cocaine and more drinks they started to divide half and half amongst themselves.

Maria was so high and wasted that it was impossible for a normal human to be standing right now, she had taken a dose enough to kill a person, but Maria was accustomed to this. Living near nightclubs doesn't bring very good things. On the other hand, James was almost at the point of passing out.

"Hey James, do you want to fuck me?" asked Maria.

"Suuuuuuure "As James finished his long sure, he immediately passed out.

Maria kicked James in the head, not believing that she was leaved again with the desire to be fucked by him. Soon Maria began to hear loud noises downstairs, as if a commotion was going on. She opened the door and heard someone scream out, "The Police is coming!" Maria was afraid of this, but she was more afraid for Cybil's motorcycle and Laura; so she woke up James and they both went out of the room. James was almost like a zombie. Maria searched for Laura, until she finally found her hiding in a darkened corner. They went out of the place to the location Cybil's motorcycle should be, but they instead found out it was already gone. They heard the incoming noise of a loud police siren, making Maria more afraid of what will happen to all three of them if the Police caught them. Laura and Maria ran, grabbing James along the way as they fled into the trustful forest. They ran for what seemed like an eternity through Silent Hill forest, but soon the fatigue began to claim both Maria and Laura and they both passed out almost at the same time; while James was sleeping between them. The sun shined down at the highest peak in the newly lit sky, shedding its incredibly warm heat where the trio laid on the forest floor. Maria woke up first, having no hangover from all the drinking last night. She never had a hangover before and this party wasn't an exception. Maria quickly got up and went to wake up Laura. They both saw each other and began to form an idea together. James was grabbed by his arms and feet, carried to a nearby dock Laura and Maria saw. They walked to the last part, making sure James wouldn't suffer any type of trauma to the head or his body.

"Okay. At the count of three, one, two, three! "Laura said as they balanced James's body, letting him go as he fell into the cold waters of Toluca Lake. As soon as James' body touched the almost ice surface of Toluca lake, he woke up hyperventilating.

"I swear I'll transform you into a man, you little fucker. Father will know about this, and you will be grounded for forever. You'll see, you'll suffer for this one sooner or later," said James.

"And what about Maria?" asked Laura, drawing the attention back at her.

"Well "Said James, out of the water near Maria, "She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," He said as he passionately kissed her. "But we have a long trip to Blue Creek Apartments, does anyone have any money to get a taxi?" asked James.

"Alright, I guess we'll have to walk our way back," "said Maria, remembering all the times she had to have ''the shame walk'' with her mother returning to her house.

After all was said, the trio walked their way through the forest in an attempt to remember their footing back to Blue Creek Apartments. From a night's worth of partying, Maria was hoping to get back and rest some more from all that partying and the tremendous trek, Laura, James and herself had to endure.

_Created by_

_Bryan Elsley and Chris Clough_

_Written and adapted by _

_Max Santoyo_

_Directed by_

_Argon 1337_

_Produced by_

_Max Santoyo_

(0) (Intro) End of small sanctuary (from 1:16 to 1:45)- Akira Yamaoka

(1) Decarísimo, Tango reflections trio

(2)Desnúdate, Christina Aguilera

(3) El eco de tu voz, Playa Limbo

(4) Con las hojas las hormigas, Natalia y la Forquetina

(5) Sky fits heaven, Madonna

(6) Un momento, Inna

(7) Tears dry on their own, Amy Winehouse

(8) Runaway lover, Madonna

(9) Heartbeats (Rex the dog remix), the knife


	2. Alex

**Disclaimer: Nor Silent Hill, Nor Skins are mine, they belong to E4 and Konami**

**Warnings: Strong language, suggestive sexual themes, use of drugs, violence, harsh language, LGBT themes**

* * *

**Alex & Henry**

(0)

**First segment**

(1)"So Alex, you said that you enjoy everything that has to do with honey and chocolate right?" Heather asked in a sexy tone, busy touching herself, and Maria at the same time.

"And I think you'll enjoy this" Said Maria while she was pouring herself, dancing in a sexy way "So, what do you think?" She said while she scrub against Heather

"I think that, ooh who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Sponge Bob Square Pants!" said Alex in the dream, soon occupied by a sudden white out from the ending of his intimate dream.

(2)Alex woke up with a 'what the fuck?'. He looked at every corner of his room to see what interrupt his sexy dream. He saw his pre- pubescent brother watching sponge Bob square pants, singing the stupid theme tune. Alex, of course, pissed off by this, went directly to him.

"Can you tell me why in hell you interrupted my dream?" asked Alex, trying not to beat Josh into mere pulp.

"It involved a sexual thing?" He asked, blushed.

"Umm...Yeah, why?" answered Alex thrilled by the awkward question.

"Cause, are you happy to see me, or that's your natural state?" replied Josh laughing like a little girl.

Alex did not know how to respond to Josh, so he punched one of his arms instead. With a boner, he didn't do anything 'cause he is the usual guy that doesn't give a fuck about everything. (3)He grabbed a pair of briefs, a blue shirt that said "power bottom" and grey jeans.

"So you're wearing that 'power bottom' shirt? I knew it," said Josh, then he mocked of him, again.

"Shut up, silly. I'm only wearing this because it looks sexy on me, okay?" replied Alex

"Yeah, if you say so," Josh scoffed, making sure Alex heard him.

"You can go fuck yourself Josh," said Alex as he was turning to head for the bathroom, but he turned around with a question on his mind, "Hey Josh, are Adam and Lillian home?" He said, now really, really serious

"Why don't you call them 'mom' and 'dad' like me?" asked Josh.

"You know what I think about that, Josh. "He said quietly annoyed "I don't want another huge fight with you again, so answer me if you know what's good for you," said Alex, hoping to avoid another big fight with his brother.

"No, mom and dad went out with James' father, Maria's mom and the Pendleton's," answered Josh with a big sigh.

"Thank you," said Alex.

"Oh, except for that weirdo. I think his name is Henry. Mom told me that you have to go with him," said Josh.

"She told you why?" asked Alex.

"No. She said it was like a personal favour for the friendship they have with the Pendleton family or something" He grabbed his chin thinking " Uh, she also said that if you don't go, you'll be grounded for six months," answered Josh.

Alex sighed before answering his annoying brother, "Fine. I'll do it. After all, what can happen? I'll see you downstairs, and don't touch any of my stash. I'm going to sell it at today's party."

"Sure bro," answered Josh.

Alex went to the bathroom to take a nice and relaxing shower before he could start his job as the new dealer in Shepherd's Glenn. He remembered the bad things first, Silent Hill was under the power of one of the most powerful dealers in the zone: Curtis Acker, and Alex had some trouble with him last month 'cause he couldn't pay most of the time for the drugs from the other dealers. It was now a little more dangerous for Alex to go into some parts of Silent Hill, as he felt forced to carry a Chrome pistol he stole from the sheriff station where his father worked. But he was taking a shower, it wasn't the time and the place for that kind of thoughts. Like she said, 'ain't nobody got time for that'. (4)As he entered the shower, he swept away these thoughts and feelings from his mind, only concentrating on Henry Pendleton, Townshend? Pendleton Townshend? Whatever his name was. The almost newcomer of the town, in spite of the recent meeting with Maria. That little slut immediately made friends with all the people within the gang at an incredibly quick pace. Except Murphy, that bastard... he controlled Henry like he was his little bitch all the time. He didn't knew why, Henry's a nice quiet, peaceful guy, almost like if he was autistic, yeah, that doesn't help him out in having a lot more personality than a rock, but he wasn't who to judge someone, he was considered the junkie of the town... 'I have to help him out,' thought Alex, just as he was finishing his shower 'And I have to go to a "special bar" today.' He rolled up his eyes jaded, that didn't thrilled him a bit.

Alex stretched right after he went out of the shower and then began to put his clothes on inside his little sized bathroom. Afterwards, he went to the mirror above the sink and began to shave. He didn't have a lot for a beard, but he certainly preferred to be shaved. This was one of his ways to get more girls, as usual. Yeah, Murphy could get them by his natural perfect looks and his money, but there was one thing he didn't have and Alex had. That look, that reminded of Bambi when his mother died, that instantly attracts all the girls, except the one who he wanted, Heather Mason. For him she was THE girl, and everybody knew it, except her of course, but he didn't mind it, just that she didn't discover all the photos he had of her, would be perfect. It was a luck his parents didn't were at home. Between the coldness of Lillian and the stupid discipline of Adam, he was tired of them, very tired indeed. Always pushing his nerves until he couldn't resist any more. He went downstairs to prepare breakfast, in his neglected kitchen. He always had to do everything around the house, it wasn't his fault Lillian didn't took the time to clean it well, except the things that Josh wanted to do on his own, but you can't blame them, after all, Alex had proof he was a bad kid, always getting into trouble everywhere he went. Especially after he met Murphy for the first time, near Saint Maria's orphanage while he was trying to steal something from a store nearby. They were almost eight and Alex calmly walked towards Murphy.

"_Yo dog. what are you doing here nigga bro?" asked Alex._

"_Stop talking like a ghetto black man please. Can you just shut up, I'm trying to get some free candy," growled one of the boys near the store._

"_But that's stealing and that's wrong," said naïve Alex_

"_I told him that, but he appears to be deaf," said a blonde boy who was near the first._

"I_ had enough of this. You're either going to help me with this, or you can go away," growled the lead boy in the stealing scheme._

"_I don't even know you guys," Said a quite dumbfounded Alex._

"_Ugh, if you're not helping, then just fuck off"_

"_Well, you said free candy, that sounds tempting" Alex said with a tone full of lust for crime "I'm Alex"_

"_I'm Murphy, and he's James" Said with a tired tone_

_That was enough for Alex to become part of the thief's little gang. They entered the store, trying to act as casual as they could, but what can an eight year old know about stealing schemes or being cautious? As they were going away, James dropped accidentally a bag of chips._

"_Hey kids! What are you doing?" said the clerk, mad._

"_No-nothing" Said the three, scared and confused. James had just blown their cover._

"_It looks like I have to call your parents. So you had better leave all the things you stole here and don't you think I haven't seen you guys enter the store. So, if you want me being calm and only call your parents, I'll repeat my request: leave the candy here," said the clerk, steaming with fury as he ordered the trio to leave the stolen goods behind him._

"_Never, you fucking wanker!" Said Alex as he rushed towards the door; followed by both Murphy and James. Alex pulled them by their wrists through the streets, searching for a good hiding place. They continued on through the streets; until they found a place where they couldn't be found "So fellas, I mean, Murphy; do you think I'm useless now?" asked Alex._

"_Just shut up and let's enjoy our prize," said Murphy with a surprised and happy face._

Alex sighed with a smile, remembering the good times and such good candy. It was the first time he had ever meet James and Murphy, but that was just the beginning of what they did that day. After that, they went back to another store to steal a package of Red Bull; then started messing up things at the cinema; but setting on a car fire was the epitome of that absurd day. He prepared breakfast and called out to Josh. It wasn't that spectacular, even though Alex had the capability of becoming a chef. It was only some toast with raspberry jelly and an omelette; including some orange juice for him and a banana milkshake for his brother with Nutella, the favourite of him. He always had an appetite for banana he couldn't explain himself, but he always bothered him, with obvious references to homosexuality. Alex really loved his brother dearly, even though they had a tough relationship. They were always there for each other, like a normal brother relationship where their parents looked estranged from them. Most of the time Josh was there for Alex, trying to help him out from being stoned or trying to help out when their parents push Alex away from the family.

"So, you're not going being stoned today until eight PM, right?" asked Josh.

"I promised that to you and I will do everything in my power to do that, okay?" said Alex as he messed up his little brother's hair.

"Okay" said Josh as he punched his brother's arm really hard.

"Ouch, that hurt" said Alex, holding his arm with a little wince.

"You owe me, bitch" said Josh as he laughed.

They were eating their breakfast like a normal family. Well, almost, considering that, their parents were most of the time outside their house, but that was not their business anymore. They have been accustomed to this situation since Josh was five and they were tired of trying to convince themselves to have at least one family reunion, which was one of the reasons Alex was into drugs; the estranged relationships their parents put him in a deep depression. Now Alex was trying to avoid that, by remembering that he was in front of his brother, who he loved very dearly. Alex finished his breakfast as fast as he could. He looked down on his brother, and he met his gaze, which was a little sad. He felt a little guilty, of both leaving Josh and leaving Henry alone in his house, despite he has proof that he's a nice untroubled guy. However, he had only moved in about a year and a half ago, so he couldn't help to know more about Henry's story. The only thing everyone knew about him was that he enjoyed taking pictures of many things. Correction, he enjoyed to take pictures of anything, as if the viewer was seeing something in an impersonal way, a way that you couldn't relate to anything.

"Well, he doesn't talk much. I can't be sure if he is, after all, an untroubled soul," Alex thought aloud.

"What did you say?" asked Josh.

"Oh, nothing Josh. See you later," said Alex as he kissed his brother's forehead. After that, he went upstairs to grab his stash to go to that "special place" he was supposed to go, but first he had to go to Henry, it would be a long way after that.

"I love you"

"Me too Josh" He hugged his little brother

He went upstairs to his room with the purpose to get his stash, but when he entered his room, he thought about it a bit better. He realized that he did not need it now, and he did not want to fuel any suspicions from his little brother if he saw him having all that marijuana between the line of his briefs and his stomach. Anyway, he went to his room looking for any coins that he could find to have enough money for the trip to south Silent Hill. He only found some quarters and three dollars; enough to get to Murphy's house, but for more security he took a bit of his money inside an envelope that said "college and saving shit stuff"; while his face was in severe pain for taking money from his extra hard earnings.

* * *

**Second segment**

(5) Alex was on his way to South Silent Hill, near Saint Maria's orphanage where the Pendleton family has lived for more than six generations. Murphy's house was a big and spacious house, appeared to be made for the only purpose to throw huge parties. With large halls, rooms with almost asphyxiating cramped spaces in some spots, and an enormous back lawn with a huge pool kept cool at 20 Cº all the time, it made the house perfect for throwing a party. The only problem was that there wasn't a special reason to have a huge party, for now, but when they find a reason, Alex knew that he'll be the first to throw a massive party; also personal parties all night long in Murphy's bedroom. Alex laughed about this idea like a little child, making the elderly woman next to him look towards with a look of 'he needs to be put in an asylum.' She wasn't too far from the truth, but Alex was just enjoying the mental vision of himself fucking a girl; like Heather, in Murphy's room. Then; Murphy comes in and yells like a little girl, as always when he was afraid or freaked out by something and then; Heather covers herself with a blanket.

He tried to imitate Murphy "What the fuck is wrong with you? Heather isn't just a friend, not anymore. Ugh, I'm very surprised of you Alex." He interrupted his impression of his mate "Oh, here's the stop," Alex then noticed the elderly woman was staring at him. "What the fuck are you looking at, dinosaur? Do you want to fuck me or what?" said Alex, as he went out of the bus, not even waiting for the woman's answer. He was too anxious, he hadn't had his daily dose of drugs.

Right now, he was feeling like a shit without his dose, but a promise is a promise; he couldn't disappoint Josh, not this time when he had the illusion of seeing his brother sober for at least more than five hours. He looked everywhere, but he was lost, it was like if he was on a completely different dimension, and that frightened him. He sighed and took out his cell phone, immediately dialling someone's phone number. It only took three rings to make the other person answer.

"What do you want Alex?" Murphy asked on the other side of the phone.

"Hey, can you tell me where your house is?" asked Alex.

"You only rang me to ask that? Do you realize if there was an emergency and they wanted to ring my phone, it will be occupied by your nonsense," growled Murphy.

"So, you are worried if anything happens to your stepbrother after all?" said Alex.

"You piece of shit, you have completely forgot the directions to my house again, didn't you?" said Murphy, completely avoiding the question," Are you stoned or what?"

"No, but I think I'm at a place I don't know. I'm at a place that says 'Saint Maria's orphanage'," answered Alex.

"You're not even more stupid 'cause... Oh, forget it. First, go to Brite. When you're near Lamon and Brite, go south to McCammon, I bet you will recognize my house once you see it," said Murphy, telling Alex some directions to get to his house.

"Thank you, hoe. See you then," said Alex, preparing to hang up.

"Wait, one last thing before you hung up. Please, make a promise to lock up Henry on his room. Don't worry, he's accustomed to this," Said Murphy. That was the last thing he said before he hung up the phone, leaving Alex with the answer in his mouth.

(6) Alex was too tired from yesterday night, escaping a big cholo gang and he didn't feel like walking to Murphy's house, so he took a taxi in hopes that Henry will pay for it. It took fifteen minutes to reach Murphy's house, but the only thing Alex was thinking about was showing Henry all of Silent Hill, Shepherd's Glenn: his hometown, and the place where he had to go: Brahms; or to be more accurate: the downtown part to a bar called 'Whiplash'. Something deep inside his heart told him that this place would bring 'em into some trouble; only if Alex wasn't cautious. The feel of his favourite gun inside his pocket made him a little more secure for the fast approaching trip. The house interrupted Alex's thoughts when the taxi finally reached it. He knocked on the door, hoping his friend's stepbrother was nearby, so he won't pay a lot for the taxi. After a few seconds, a shy Henry appeared and opened the door.

"Hi Alex, I hope your trip was good," said Henry in his soft voice.

"Yeah, quite interesting" He said with a fast tone of voice " Hey, I- I feel a little embarrassed about this, but, like, can you lend me thirty bucks to pay the taxi? I'll pay you later," answered Alex.

"Don't worry about paying me, it's from the house," said Henry almost whispering, winking an eye.

"Thanks, I guess," answered Alex in an odd tone.

Alex went to the taxi driver and paid the twenty dollars he owed. The other ten dollarswent directly to his pocket and as soon as the taxi went out to the street, Alex entered the house. As he entered, he noticed some important differences from the last time he came here. First, most of the details now were more artistic and less gothic and depressive. There was more usage of colours in the huge building, like a Gaudi mosaic. The windows now have Spanish and Arab motives. The front lawn was now filled with all kind of plants; remembering Eden with dense honeysuckles, bindweed, magnolias, roses, tulips, orchards and more exotic plants, but this garden didn't look cheesy or like some new rich person had some crisis with money. No, it was as if a professional gardener was doing his or her job, despite the entire place being a different zone from one other. It had almost the same grooves and atmosphere, like one was pouring each different zone at the same time.

"Do you like it? My mother arranged all the things around here to make it look beautiful," said Henry.

"She did this all by herself?" asked Alex, quite surprised that this could be the work of only one person.

"Basically, I can answer that by saying 'yes'. She only hired some men to plant the flowers, and they helped her paint this huge mural. I know you can't appreciate it, but if you walk over here; you can see it a bit better," Henry said, grabbing Alex's hand as if it was one of the most natural things on Earth. Alex didn't feel harassed or anything, his brother customarily does this even now, but the thing that surprised Alex the most was the sweetness and innocence Henry showed. After they walked a little distance away from their first spot, Alex can see the innocent childish excitement in Henry's eyes. "Well, you can look now," said Henry as he pointed to the front wall.

It was an impressive picture Henry's mother did on the front wall of the house. It was a painting of his family with everybody smiling to the camera, looking like a happy family. Underneath the painting, there was an inscription that read out in well-decorated lettering: 'Pendleton - Townshend, forever'. Alex shed a single tear, knowing that he wanted a family so badly through the situation he was going through with his own family; including another brother like Henry.

"Wow!" the only response Alex could emit it was, trying not to choke with his tears

"And of course, I've taken photos of it," Henry said, but when he turned to look towards Alex; he saw his new friend crying. Then; he saw that Alex was holding his hand and he blush a light shade of red, but he realized that Alex was holding his hand so tight he could barely move his fingers. "Are you okay?" Was the only thing Henry could manage to say, "If holding your hand makes you uncomfortable, well, umm, I'll let go, and, ah" The shyness and stuttering began to take over the control of his body as he started to sweat like a pig nervously.

"No Henry, you haven't had done anything wrong," Alex laughed a bit in none planned tragically way, "But sometimes I wish I had a family like this. Even more another brother, apart from the one I already have, like you."

"I don't know how to answer that," said Henry.

"There's no need to. Things will be a lot easier if they stay the way they are. No, I'm not feeling awkward about this," Alex said as he raised his hand, "I think I feel loved, one of the many things I have experienced a few times in my life."

"Let's go Alex, you haven't seen the rest of the house," said Henry, but was soon interrupted by a bear hug from Alex, then a mouth-to-mouth kiss, making Henry a little uncomfortable to this situation.

"Thank you for hearing my nonsense," said Alex.

"It's not a problem," said Henry, giving him an odd smile that made the Mona Lisa jealous. He was still a little uncomfortable with the unexpected gay kiss. "So, want to see the rest of the house?" asked Henry.

"Sure, why not," answered Alex.

Henry took Alex for a tour all around the house, still holding his hand. If the outside of the house was impressive, the inside was speechless. Alex remembered Murphy's house to be a little obscure and depressive, but Henry's mother combined that with her own personal touch; morphing it with her elegant and happy touch, the ambience around feel like you were inside an old Scottish castle revised with the new tendencies in art. By all the new things to him around here and the fine decorating sense Henry's mother had, Alex was frankly surprised.

"I'll tell you the truth Henry. Your brother told me to lock you up in your room," said Alex.

"Don't worry, he always does that. I'm a little accustomed to" answered Henry.

"Well, that's a little fucked up. You're new in this town, isn't that right?" asked Alex.

"I only know some specific points; like the Wish House and the abandoned Water Prison," Henry replied.

"Well. Today, you're going to meet the rest of the town, so put on some nice clothes and take a shower; because today you're getting the royal treatment with the boys and I'm getting all the girls," said Alex.

"But I'm not gay" said Henry.

"Sure honey, don't say you didn't like my kiss," said Alex before pushing Henry into his room. He wasn't a fool, he knew Henry liked it and felt a little embarrassed afterward, "Well, I'll wait for you right here," said Alex as he sat down on Henry's bed while Henry entered the bathroom.

(7) Alex looked around at every corner of Henry's room, noticing every detail. The room was yellow with an abstract theme, having some details in purple and white. The furniture was only a minimal white bed with yellow blankets, two purple bureaus and new age lamps that emitted a white glow. It was impressive how they put a lot of effort in each of the details. Even the difficult corners had some purple details. He wanted to look in the closet, but he waited for Henry to come out. What impressed Alex the most was the enormous montage Henry had on his front wall where his desk was. There was the complete gang, one occupying a certain space in the collage.

In a corner, Heather was dressed up like a comic superhero, from her eyes a flash was going out, while between her hands she was holding a stick with a heart at the tip. He laughed at his own photo on a downright corner in a degraded black and white style, of him drowning in a sea of marijuana and cocaine while smiling. Cybil was holding a pistol between her hands dressed as a cop, Travis riding a truck, the photo had a sepia, and Lisa was holding a skull, just like hamlet while she looked at the ceiling, in almost a purple colour. He saw Maria, and he thought it could be the newest one, dressed up like a nurse, while she held a riding crop with butterflies rising from the ground above her, as he was hitting James, who was along her sister dressed like junkies, while a fake sun was rising behind them. For last, Murphy was in a prisoner jumpsuit holding an axe while some rain started pouring behind him, while it had an effect of the light going out at the ground. Finally, Henry was at the middle of these photos, with his camera at his hand, like if he was taking a picture over a mirror, behind the room, chained up. He liked it, but the tedium and boredom were killing him slowly as he had to wait for the ever so shy Henry to overpass his shyness to come out of the bathroom. Alex was a little desperate for the time Henry was taking to come out of the bathroom, so he stood up from the comfy bed and knocked on the bathroom's door.

"Henry. Come out, we have little time to spare,"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked very insecure

"I'm completely sure. Come out or else I'll come in there and that, for sure, you wouldn't like it."

"But are you completely sure? I'm a newbie in the town," He replied.

"For fuck sake Henry, I'm fucking completely sure. Why don't you believe me?"

"Okay," just as he walked towards the door to exit the bathroom.

Henry came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, still a little wet from the long shower he took to calm his nerves; also at the same time happy to see the town at last without that asshole Murphy ruining it like always before.

"Hey Henry, did you make that collage by yourself?" asked Alex

"Yes, almost all the work was made by you, since these are all photos of you and the others. I make the additions and some paintings, too," answered Henry.

"When and where did you take my photo?" asked Alex.

"At Saul's Street party a couple of weeks ago, you were so stoned that it was perfect for the concept I was looking for" said Henry.

"You're a box full of surprises. This is impressive; although I don't like the idea of me drowning in a sea of drugs and less the unexpected photo you took of me" He sighed "Anyway, I guess I'll help you with picking out your clothes"

"But that's not a good idea" Said Henry, but apparently Alex didn't hear him

He entered the closet, leaving with his mouth wide open. It was quite impressive, a two-floor closet with a Jacuzzi and sauna inside of it. There were all types of clothes, all in their right categories, but Alex wanted only casual clothes. Henry guided him to the back part of the second floor where all his casual clothes was. Still in disbelief of such a luxury Alex chose a pair of white jeans with a narrow brown belt and a blue polo shirt for Henry that seemed to scream gay all over its fabric.

"After all, he's gay, right" Alex thought out loud. Henry heard this.

"Excuse me?" questioned Henry.

"Oh nothing, don't listen to any of my nonsense, but as I was saying, let's go. Put on these clothes and let's get going," said Alex as he turned his back.

Henry removed his towel; sure, that Alex wouldn't turn around to see his nude body. He walked around; looking for some short boxers to put on, but Alex turned his back again.

"Oh, yeah I for-"

Henry interrupted Alex by screaming as loud as his lungs allowed him. He was completely naked in front of a man he barely knew, and soon he started to have a flashback of a situation that was almost the same. Alex didn't know what to do, so he went towards Henry. Henry however, still facing Alex, started walking backwards till he touched the wall behind him. After that, he went down to the ground and held his knees towards his bare chest, sobbing and remembering some things from his past.

"Please daddy, don't hurt me. I'll be good, please don't hit me again," sobbed Henry.

"Hey calm down; its me, Alex, "said Alex, trying to get a little more closer to Henry.

"No daddy, no, don't hurt mommy, please," Henry continued, sobbing even more.

"It's okay Henry. It's me, Alex. I won't do any harm to you," He finally said, while embracing a naked Henry. He helped Henry up from the ground and started to calm the shy man down in his arms. Henry was still crying on Alex's shoulder "It's okay Henry, I'm Alex. I'll never harm you, understand?" He said, as he took Henry's head to make him look at him directly, "Understood?"

"Sure" Henry said, trying not to cry "Sorry about that. I, I had an emotional breakdown and I start to remember things like—"

"Shh. you don't have to explain anything, I understand. Now where are your clothes?" said Alex, trying to discuss the main topic back into focus: the clothes.

"Oh, right here," said Henry, as he turned to the left and grabbed a pair of brief boxers the same colour as his shirt. "Let's go," He said, right after he put on the rest of his clothes.

Suddenly, he didn't have any shyness around or towards Alex, since he had just seen him completely naked.

"It's going to be a long way. First; we have to head to my house for some stash I have that we'll be selling at a bar called "Whiplash" in Brahms downtown," said Alex.

"Isn't that a gay bar?" asked Henry.

"Told you so, you're gay!" said Alex.

"No I'm not," replied Henry.

"As you wish, Anyway, after that, we have to go to old Silent Hill for some things for tonight's party at Maria's house. It will be an open house party and there will be some hot strippers from Heaven's night. Right after that, we have to go for some alcohol near this zone. There, James will take us to blue creek apartments. Any problems?" said Alex, explaining the plans to Henry.

"Not really," answered Henry with his soft voice.

"Well, let's go," said Alex. They walked towards the exit, but Alex stopped for the moment to ask an important question to Henry "I have a little question for you, do you prefer going by car or by bus?"

"I've never travelled by bus," said Henry.

"Bus it'll be. Let's go, little Henry," said Alex with a wink.

(8) They went out of the house together, ironically, to Alex's despair, there was a huge collection of all types of super cars, from Ferrari to Maserati. Nevertheless, Henry needed more attention that anyone he had ever known. After what he could interpret in the closet, Henry's father was a motherfucker abusive father that no one will hesitate to kill. They waited for any kind of car to pass by the street, and Alex was considering the idea about travelling in one of Henry's cars. However, when he was going to suggest that idea, a car was approaching them. A taxi dropped off an old woman and right before it can get away, Alex called out to the taxi passing near the end of the street so it can drop them off in the principal street.

"But Alex, there's a bus passing each half hour on my street," said Henry.

"We don't have that kind of time for anything. As I told you, we have little time to spare" replied Alex.

"You didn't tell me anything about where Brahms was, and isn't it a little illogical that the Ashfield is closer than Brahms?" asked Henry.

"Well, if you put it like that... Sounds a bit funny" said Alex.

* * *

**Third segment**

Alex and Henry were now running from the taxi driver, who was hunting them down at this moment. It wasn't their fault they didn't have enough money to pay the taxi, they only had ten dollars and Henry's credit card but that was about it all. They were running as fast as their legs could go, and even more while a wild and furious taxi driver was about to catch them up. Alex remembered there was a shortcut through the cemetery to his hometown in Barker Street. He laughed, luckily, for them; they were passing that street.

"Henry, over here!" said Alex as he ran towards the decaying front door, sleeping in the middle of the path. They entered it and at the same time; the taxi driver was pulling out a shotgun.

"Little punks, I swear you'll pay for this!" He called out, while taking out the shotgun shells and leaving his taxi, but the guys didn't have any time being chased by an old man.

They went inside the cemetery, running as fast as they could, not looking back, allowing the thick fog to act as a cover. It was a little difficult not seeing two feet apart from their faces; not counting all the times where they fell down, stumble over tree roots, or a crumbling tombstone that was in a depressive and neglected state. They got lost inside the immense cemetery, the only one around Alex's hometown where the ancestors of the ancestors of the ancestors of Alex lived and it was the last place where the remaining one of them would be. After fifteen minutes or so, Alex remembered where the path was and they were going the right way to the park near his house.

"Don't worry, they said, we'll have enough money they said" Henry scoffed.

"Oh, don't be so harsh with me. I swear to you, I thought I had more money, and how in hell would I know that fucker had his taximeter fixed up to receive more money." Henry just looked at him with furious eyes "Hey, don't worry, if I remember well, this fence will lead us to a park, and after that to the avenue where my house is," said Alex.

"If you remember well?" replied Henry raising an eyebrow.

"The cemetery is huge, maybe the right fence is at another part of here.

The fence that Alex mentioned was only a few inches where they were. Henry noticed this when Alex crashed into it in the most painful way anyone can crash into a fence. He even hit his gut with a pole nearby.

"Are you okay?" asked Henry.

"Really Henry, like really? You just saw me hit my testicles against a random pole and the only thing you can say is, 'are you okay?'," questioned Alex

"Well, you know that—"

"Don't even bother to explain, okay? Now, we have to climb this fence, get to the other side, and I hope there's not thick fog like this. After that, we run like idiots to my house,".

"The running part is not strange to you," Henry scoffed in a low voice, but enough for Alex to slightly hear him.

"What did you try to say to me?"

"Nothing, just that we have to climb a little faster," said Henry looking backwards.

Alex raised his shoulders in an emotionless gesture and started to climb the fence, checking each time to make sure that Henry was following him. As they were on the other side, they heard the sound of a shotgun and a silhouette was running towards them.

"Finally I found you little brats! Now you're going to pay me," the taxi driver said as he began pulling on one of Henry's feet, which was on the top of the fence by that time.

"Never!" said Henry, kicking the driver's hand with the other foot, almost loosing balance; but after a little fight, he managed to escape his grip. Not caring about how apart from the ground it was, Henry jumped to the ground.

Alex, in his frenzy almost dragged Henry all the way. The driver tried to shoot at them, but with the thick fog, he missed all the time.

"Dude, you're pathetic! Leave that gun alone and don't waste any more valuable shells, piece of shit!" yelled Alex, scoffing of the driver's "abilities" to shoot.

"I'll find you and when I do, you little faggots, you'll pay for this humiliation," the driver called out, making sure that the pair heard him.

"I'm not gay!" said Henry, pissed off, but with his signature shy mood.

"Let's go Henry" Alex pulled Henry to his house from the waist

They walked towards the park with the feeling that the driver was following them. That gave Alex goose bumps, but this crazy party animal isn't afraid of anything or anyone. They were halfway through the park when the fog was beginning to lift away. Now they can admire the park. It had only a few trees and benches with a big kiosk in the middle, heavily influenced by those from the United Kingdom and some Disney movies. In silence, both went through the other half of the park, making the less possible noise as best they could, using their senses, so they could spot the driver if nearby, but it seemed that he didn't want to chase them after all. They entered Craven Street after what appeared to be an eternity for the two. Henry was panting and in an almost emotional breakdown once again, but Alex didn't care for this as he had to care for Henry, if he had any physical wounds. Alex saw his home from a few feet away and without Henry's permission, he picked up Henry and placed him on his back, carrying the brunette from the point they were to his house like riding a horse. Henry, of course, was complaining about this but at the same time enjoyed that Alex was carrying him. Even Henry was fantasizing that Alex was his Mr. Right, saving him from the awful sorcerer from an abandoned castle, enjoying his powerful muscles.

"What the hell" He said, faintly blushing

"Did you say something?"

"Oh, no, I think you're going nuts"

"Silly me," said Alex, giving Henry a shiny and beautiful smile, almost flirty in the way. Subconsciously, Henry could imagine that moment, he at the arms of a good-looking man like him. Alex finally arrived at his home, not knowing of Henry's thoughts and self questioning. Alex was unaware of the storm he had unleash inside Henry's mind, leaving him confused with his entire life, trying to know who he really was and really what he was he doing with his life. In addition, in only a few hours, Henry has been in one of the most awkward conditions anyone can get into.

'Well, if anyone wants a true change, you have to start from the roots,' Alex thought to himself, remembering the emotional breakdown the brunette had in his own enormous closet.

"Here's my humble abode. Feel free to do whatever you want inside, except jerking off and using my blankets as Kleenex or dive your hand in my toilet," said Alex.

"Ugh, that's gross. Who would want to do that?" asked Henry, who was a bit disgusted.

"First; your stepbrother did it in a pyjama party we had here, second; James. Speaking of that prick, I have some things to do inside, so be my guest and wait for me in the living room"

"Sure"

* * *

James was preparing for today's date with Maria. After all, she wasn't that bad and it was worth it in the process to forget Mary. Even though Mary was the centre of his universe, he was sure that even Maria would occupy a special place in his heart, not replacing anything about Mary. From his self absorption with three knocks on his door, taken out he was.

"Hey fart face, hurry up if you want us to be happy, relaxed women," a female voice said on the other side of the door.

"Yeah, you take more time in there than my girl does," said a male voice, in the same place as the first.

"Ugh, you people are impossible. I'll be out in a minute or two, so just shut the fuck up, please," said James.

"Rude boy, huh? I will prove to you what a rude boy is when you come out," said the male voice.

"Whatever" said James, rolling his eyes as he choose an old pair of used grey jeans, a white polo shirt, blue sneakers and a baseball cap; as he didn't have the time to fix his hair. When he finished putting on his clothes, his cell phone ringed. At the second time it rang, he answered.

"Hello?" asked James.

"Hey James, remember we have stuff to do? Well, I had...help from an unexpected source. I'll see you at Maria's party, don't you worry about that," said the caller.

"Sure," It was the last word before the person at the other side of the line hung up. He opened his door, immediately receiving a tackle on Travis's part, this being widely greeted by Maria and Laura. "Uh, sometimes I hate myself, but I don't understand why I have to take you with us," said James.

"I told you there are important things I have to do there. Our father wants me to be your chaperone. He doesn't trust you and your cock," said Laura.

"Laura! We're in front of my date!" cried James.

"James, don't worry," said Maria, slightly blushing with an uncomfortable laugh, "I've heard things even worse. Well, Travis, I see that your family has deep roots in the trucking and transportation history of this whole county." She said, trying to change subject

* * *

"Well, it looks like we have everything we need, except money," said Alex.

"Don't worry about that. Is there any cashiers near here?" asked Henry

"Sure, it's at the corner of the street. Let's go," replied the spiked hair guy.

They left the house and went towards the end of the block to the northern part. Soon after seeing the store, Alex was talking about something he saw that made him tremble: the dealer he had some problems with, Curtis Ackers. In addition, he had to think fast before reaching the place he was heading to, which was ironically next to the cashier.

"I'll wait for you here and then we'll take a shortcut I know, okay?"

"Sure"

Henry moved forward to the cashier while Alex was watching each of his movements, preventing anything that Curtis would do to him. If anything in the world upset Alex, it would be seeing the people he love harmed by some loser that only wanted to fool around with everybody. Well, except for Murphy. He's a special case despite his douche character; deep in his soul he is a good guy. Alex smiled to himself, thinking of Murphy, but soon Henry arrived with a big bundle of money in his hands.

"So, where's this shortcut?"

"Well, there isn't a shortcut here, but I was waiting for you to take out the money so this will be safer," replied nervous.

"By this you refer to what?"

"The guy over there with the gun in his hand, he's the zone dealer and I have had some troubles with him in the past. Fortunately for us, I brought Cassie"

"Who's Cassie?"

"This is Cassie," said Alex as he pulled out the butt of his beloved Chrome pistol.

"Do you have any legal permission to carry that?" questioned Henry.

"Here you don't need permission for anything, Henry. Where have you lived before to think about this shit?"

"L.A., New York, Mexico City, London... I've been accustomed to live in safer and more civilized places" Henry said, lifting his shoulders and one of his eyebrows with an innocent, yet confused expression.

"Understood" said Alex as he rolled his eyes and charged his pistol.

They calmly walked towards the end of the street to Scott Boulevard, where the county bus will pass. As they were passing the cashier, Curtis noticed them and approached Alex holding a shotgun.

"Look who's here. The pussy and his boyfriend," teased Curtis, making sure the two heard him.

"I'm not gay!" Henry said aloud as a reflex, immediately angering the dealer.

"And the other fag has the balls to answer me? Ha, this is fucking hilarious," said Curtis.

"Leave him alone, Curtis. What the hell do you want?" said Alex as he pointed his gun into Curtis's forehead.

"Just to remind you that you owe me money, if you don't pay up, you and this faggot will pay a hefty price" replied Curtis, fuming with venom.

"How 'bout I take that shotgun off your hands?" said Alex.

"Yeah, how 'bout I slap you and then kill you afterwards, bitch?" Curtis threatened.

"Then you're the faggot. Nobody slaps the other and kill him," said Alex.

"You've been warned, Alex. If you don't pay me the thousand dollars you owe me by tomorrow, I will make sure you regret it. See you later ladies" Curtis threatened.

They walked upon the intersection of the street emotionless, only hearing the sound of their footsteps. Alex was pointing at everything clearly threatened by what Curtis said to him and by what he knew about Curtis. He knew that Curtis was a solitary man; whose existence based on selling drugs, being high all the time, and killing random people from different towns near this area. Alex shook his head, trying to avoid any thought of Curtis or the debt he owes him.

"So, as a personal favour for making this one of the most thrilling and exciting days of my life, will you accept my help on paying your debt?" said Henry.

"No Henry. That's, that's not fair"

"But I want to help," said Henry with a sad face.

Alex sighed, and then gave his answer. "Alright, if I don't gather the thousand dollars today, you can help me gather the rest of it, okay?"

"At least I'm a little useful for you," shyly said.

"You will always be useful to everybody, Henry,"

"Thank you," He said with an innocent smile that will melt everybody's heart; even Curtis's rigid heart-shaped rock.

They reached the street where they needed to get to and at that exact moment; the bus was passing by with a big announcement that said "Brahms". They made it to the bus stop, but Henry, being habitual to used private transportation, didn't know how to pay the bus.

"I don't know how to do this, Alex," said a bit shy.

"Just give him two dollars, and that's it".

"Oh, okay," He said, impressed like a five-year old

(9) Henry paid the driver, allowing him and Alex to board the bus. They immediately went to the back of the bus and lucky for them, there were two available seats. They sat in the seats together like a pair, but soon an uncomfortable silence filled the area.

"So Henry, tell me more about yourself,"

"Like what?"

"Like…How your mom met your stepfather,"

"In a conference about urban landscaping in Los Angeles, it's not a very interesting thing in my opinion. They saw each other while discussing new ways to make the landscape in Los Angeles more comfortable to the look and ways to solve the pollution on the valley. After that, they hooked up and now we're almost a happy family,"

"Yeah, living with Murphy must be a total pain in the ass,"

"Most of the time, yes, but after all; he has his few good moments"

"You'll see how I'll resolve this,"

"Please no. it's not that bad" He pleaded.

"You've made some things for me today. I have to pay you somehow and I will not accept 'no' as an answer, understand?"

"Yes,"

"Do you want to talk some more?"

"About what you want to chat Alex?"

"Hmm... What are you going to study after high school and where?"

"Photography, but I really don't know where, though. I'm choosing between Milan and Florence. Do you know where those places are?"

"I'm not that stupid. They're in Italy" replied Alex a little angry.

"Yeah, but after that; I'm going to London to get a job as a photographer and a reporter there, or in New York. It wouldn't be a bad idea,"

"And you're the type of guy that is either tough or kind?" Henry knew where this was going almost immediately.

"I'm not gay!" shouted Henry.

"Keep lying to yourself, but I know you love the idea that I turned out to be gay," teased Alex in the same voice tone as Henry.

Henry glanced at Alex with a threatening look. He didn't like the idea of him and Alex together, but at that time; the image of Murphy and him kissing was invading his mind. While they were kissing, Henry shook his head to refocus on reality, trying not to think of his thoughts.

"You want to talk about anything else?" asked Alex.

"Not really," answered Henry.

"Okay, but if you want to discuss the rights of adoption between two people of the same-sex or equal marriage, we can talk and"

"Stop it, Alex," Henry said, quite angry as he interrupted Alex's sentence.

The rest of the trip was still awkward, but Alex had now made significant difference in Henry. His body language was now not as defensive as before. He was looking through the window to admire the beautiful landscape of Silent Hill, along with a beautiful sight of Toluca Lake. Alex smiled, believing that he was doing a good job making Henry a less apathic lad; showing him the town he will leave right before everybody else goes to college. Sleep soon overtook Alex, so he rested his head on Henry's shoulder, as if it was a pillow. He then soon started to dream about random things; like the Virgin Mary with an Amy Winehouse look and flying pigs in the background while there was an unknown source playing the song "The Great Gig in the Sky". Soon, behind the shadows, little Alex appeared to be crying while hugging a Robbie the rabbit stuffed toy and with some significant bruises on his cheeks and around one of his eyes. Somehow, little Maria appeared in his dream. Even though Alex didn't know Maria when he was a child, or at least what he could remember from his childhood.

"Come here, Alex. Please don't cry anymore," said little Maria.

"But Maria, you don't understand. My father keeps telling me that I'm only a waste of time, and the only thing my mom does is staring and sobbing. I can't take it anymore," He said, starting to cry again while Maria was consoling him, but soon the embrace become tighter and more aggressive.

"What did I tell you? Crying is for sissies," said Adam Shepherd, raising his fist to hit right on little Alex's face, but while the fist was approaching his face; he woke up, well, being woken up by Henry. The brunette was a little freaked out.

"What happened while I was sleeping, Henry?" asked Alex.

"You were screaming and then you started sobbing. I was starting to freak out, so I shook you to awake from the nightmare you had," explained Henry.

"Thanks again, buddy," He said as he was wiping away his tears.

"You're welcome, I suppose. Please, don't do that again while you're taking a nap on my shoulder, it feels weird,"

"Don't worry bro. Are we close? "He said wiping his tears "Even though it makes no sense?" He laughed as he asked

"I don't know," answered Henry looking at different places.

"Let me see" said Alex as he looked through the window. As he did, he saw a big announcement that said, "Welcome to Brahms" in a more classy style; better than that of Silent hill. "Yeah, we're here Henry. Prepare yourself to see things beyond comparison and even more," said Alex

"What the hell?" questioned Henry.

"Just joking, you silly"

"Alright, so we're going to be off the bus soon"

"We'll have to wait a little longer to get to the downtown area," said Alex ruffling Henry's hair.

* * *

(10) Heather walked from Happy Burger to the nearest phone to call her dad. She had a cell phone, but as always, she forgot it at her house. She noticed that someone was following her, but she tried to convince herself that it was only a hallucination or something. She found the place where all the public phones were and dialled Harry's phone number. She only had to wait for only one ring.

"Dad, it's me," said Heather.

"Oh, hi darling, did you see the guy?" said Harry on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't call sooner," answered Heather.

"Don't worry princess. Were you alright with that guy?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I guess I was. Anyway, I'm coming home now," answered Heather.

"Okay," replied Harry.

"Oh, I didn't get that thing you asked me to," said Heather, remembering something.

"Don't worry, I will get it later." said Harry, calming down Heather.

"Okay," said Heather, enlightened from her father's words of assurance.

"Come home soon, I love you," said Harry.

"Okay I will, I love you too, dad," said Heather.

She finished the phone call and hanged up the phone. She was too furious to admit that her date grounded her at a familiar restaurant, but what made her angrier was that the man following her was really following her. The man was only two feet away from her. She raised her arms with an unbelievable odd expression on her face, as if stating, 'Now what?!'

"Heather I need to speak to you, I'm a detective. My name is Douglas Cartland," the man said, revealed by the name 'Douglas'.

"A detective, really? Well, nice talking' to ya," said Heather as she started to walk towards the exit.

"Hold on, there's something important I have to tell you. Just give me an hour, or a half an hour of your time," Douglas said, making Heather stop walking.

"My daddy always told me not to talk to strangers," said Heather.

"This is very important, it's about your friend Alex," said Douglas.

"I'm not interested" said Heather with a sad face.

She continued towards the exit, but then she noticed that Douglas was still behind her, walking with a faster pace. Despite what Heather had told him, he was still following her.

"Are you still following me?" asked Heather angrily," Do I have to scream?"

Douglas didn't respond at that exact moment verbally, he only lifted his arms "Sorry. I'll wait here," said Douglas as he pointed to the spot where he'll wait.

She was a little frightened. That man had followed her since she entered the mall, but she was curious about the part where Alex was involved now frightened Heather a little. He wasn't involved in detective stuff and that worried Heather a bit, but on the other hand, she wasn't very sure about Douglas' intentions. She walked downstairs toward the exit and saw Maria, Lisa, and Laura. Travis and James, the last two of the group, ended up carrying many bags from the girls' shopping.

"Hi girls!" said Heather as she run towards the little group.

* * *

Alex and Henry got off the bus and headed towards a big conglomerate of different buildings with a different sign for each one, but there was only one bar that interested Alex, 'Whiplash'. He scrutinized every little part of the conglomerate of buildings, but Henry found the entrance to the bar at a dead-end street. It was at the corner with the sign almost falling apart. It was on its hinges and some letters didn't glow, so instead it read 'Whipas'. Funny, if you think of this as a gay bar... They entered itr, covered with thick layers of cheap and cheesy paint. If Henry's mom saw this place, she would have a massive heart attack, apart from that, the place was almost falling apart. The lamps in the ceiling were broken and some didn't have a bulb. A Gay flag was at every corner inside the bar. Alex was hoping that there wasn't going to be a situation to use for Cassie, but he knew that no one in the bar will try to flirt with him. He soon realized that most of the people were staring at the two, like if they were their prey, fresh meat to ravage. Alex mentally slapped himself, remembering that he had his "power bottom" shirt on.

"Pretend you're my boyfriend, Henry," Alex whispered in Henry's ear, while he grabbed Henry by his waist.

"What?" asked Henry.

"Just pretend. I swear I will not say a word about this, okay?" answered Alex.

"Okay" said Henry, a bit uncomfortable of the situation, but something inside of him told him to act natural.

They walked towards another door and Alex opened it, pulling Henry along with his hand, even if Henry didn't like the idea at all. They saw yet another door, but Alex was hesitant to open it. It wasn't that he didn't know the client, but he knew he was dangerous, didn't like the idea of him seeing his friend.

"Well, it looks like you're going to be outside for a while, Henry. Have no fear, the guys out there are harmless" said Alex as he pushed Henry away from the hall at the official bar. "Oh, and I'll need this," said Alex as he took the envelope from Henry's hands.

Alex then proceeded to enter the office where the man was, waiting for the stash Alex brought. He checked around to make sure that there wasn't going to be any trouble and then he knocked on the door two times.

"It's open" A manly voice said from inside the room.

Alex opened the door halfway; only show half of his face "Umm, Mr Jenkins. Here it is, the stash I promised you, fresh and raised with love," said Alex.

"You're good Alex, you're good. Put it on the table, you know where your check is," the man replied.

Alex made his way into Mr. Jenkins office, sure that there wasn't going to be an ambush, and put the envelope on the table. He was a little hesitant to ask him for any favours, but he was his only solution for the 'money situation' with Curtis.

"Err, Mr. Jenkins?" asked Alex.

"I told you I prefer 'Sid'," replied Sid.

"Well, Sid, I don't know how to ask this but I will in the best possible way I can...Can you pay me a little bit more this time? You see, I need to pay this huge debt I have and I need only two hundred more dollars so I can pay it all up," said Alex, hoping he had said his favour ask right.

"Yeah, sure, but if you're having a problem with another dealer; you know you can tell me. I'll help out," said Sid.

"It's Curtis. He's the guy I owe a thousand dollars to," replied Alex.

"Oh I see... Well, I know some people I can talk to, but if it's Curtis; I can't really assure anything to you," said Sid.

* * *

Heather, Laura, Lisa and Maria were waiting outside the sports stores out of the mall, waiting for the guys to come out.

"So, a random guy just walks up to you and he needed to say something to you about Alex?" asked Laura.

"Yes," replied Heather.

"And you said you weren't interested?" asked Laura.

"Yes, Laura. Why are you so interested in this topic?" answered Heather, wondering why they were still on this topic involving Alex.

"Although Alex is high most of the time, he is quite adorable," Lisa randomly said.

"Whatever girls, whatever" Heather said, a bit annoyed.

Trying to avoid further conversation about this topic, Heather looked around at random places, until she saw Henry coming out of a seedy bar. She rubbed her eyes, hoping it was only a mind trick, but it wasn't. As she continued to watch, she also saw Alex stumbling out and fell to the ground. She ran towards them; not caring in absolute for Maria, Laura, James, Lisa or Travis. She approached Alex first, who was injured.

"What happened, Henry?" Heather asked.

"I don't know" said Henry, shyly but also scared.

"Alex, what happened?" Heather asked, turning to face Alex.

"I can explain this...This is what happened," replied Alex, beginning to tell his version of the events that transpired.

_Alex went out of the office. The first thing he saw as he made his way to get Henry was that some of the guys were hazing Henry, cornering him against the bar.(11) Alex rushed towards them with the thought of an animal. He didn't give a fuck about what will happen next, but he was more concerned about saving his friend from some ugly fat bastards._

"_What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Alex said, almost lifting Henry from his back._

_They ran to the exit, but a big fat man was standing between them and their freedom._

"_We decide when you go, or not," the fat man said, acting menacing._

"_No you don't, fucker," said Alex as he pulled out his pistol, pointing it to the fat man's forehead, "Now move, if you don't want this beauty to shoot the shit out of you."_

_However, in a shocking twist for both Alex and the other man, Henry made a surprise move and punched the man right in the gut. While the man was lying on the floor crying like a little child, they ran towards the door. Henry ran out first, but when Alex ran out of the bar, the four men went right after him. Alex shoot at one of them, aiming at the guy's shoulder while he and other one assisted him. The other two were fighting with him. Since his father trained Alex through the military ways, he knew exactly how to deal with these two. He only punched one in the nose. While he was in pain, the other was distracted enough for Alex to take the opportunity to kick him in his stomach. He ran toward the exit with several little injuries from the fight. When he opened the door, he fell down with the fat guy and hit his face. Alex kicked the fat bastard from the door and went out of the bar._

"And that is why I'm injured like this," said Alex, finishing his story.

"Okay... Alex, do you know anyone named 'Douglas Cartland'?" asked Heather.

"No Heather. I don't know anyone named 'Douglas Cartland', why?" answered Alex.

"Y,know, I had this funny date with that Cook guy and he appears to be some douche cause he left me grounded," Heather said, saying the "me" part with a lot of emphasis as she helped Alex up, "And when I was talking with my dad, a guy approached me. After I hung up, he came to me and he said he had to say something that involved you. I'm a little worried, even if you're a douche like Murphy" Alex looked at her with an angry gaze "But you're an adorable douche. But if a detective says things that involves you, I'm concerned," said Heather, blushing at the last few words.

"Oh, my little Princess Heart; don't worry about me, but did you ask him anything about what he had to say about me?" said Alex, hoping to soothe Heather's anxiety.

"Not really," She said, checking his wounds.

"You idiot! Next time, make sure to ask him will ya?" said Alex.

"It's not that easy, you know," said Heather as she punched his arm in a friendly mood, "I'm not going to just trust in some random guy that approaches me from out of nowhere and says to me that he has to say things about my friends. I think the only idiot here is you."

Alex was about to answer, but the other guys approached them. Travis and James had some difficulties while stuffing all the bags in Travis' car.

"Are you okay Henry? You look frightened," Maria said to Henry, hugging him.

"Shut up please...Nothing happened," said Henry, hoping that she would drop the subject.

Before anyone could continue, the heavy breath of someone in a brown gabardine interrupted their conversation. "Is there an Alex Shepherd here?" the voice asked.

* * *

**Fourth segment**

The gang was going outside of the goods store in old Silent hill, heading to Maria's house to plan her open house. They had all types of alcohol, including some illegal liquor brought in from an unknown source at a nearby harbour. Douglas joined them, since he had to inform Alex about a few things.

"And this is what you're good for me at, as I know you are involved with local mafia you'll be perfect for us to lock up once and for all both of them."

"Let me pull myself together again. What you are basically trying to say is that Curtis is going to kill me, even if I give him the money I owe him, am I right?" questioned Alex.

"Yes, that is basically the centre of the question. The problem is that he is only following directions of Sid Jenkins," Douglas explained.

"You got to be shittin' me! He said to me that he was going to help me with that fucker, well, help as much as possible," exclaimed Alex.

"He lied to you. After all, he had his quills against your father in the past, and this is the way to pay him back," said Douglas.

"With me?" asked Alex.

"Yes, and raping your mother afterwards," answered Douglas.

"What?" Everybody said in unison, except Douglas, while they were in the spacious inside of Travis' car.

"And how do you know that?" Alex asked

"Jenkins has always loved your mother, and if she can't accept to fuck with him in a nice way, he will do it in a bad way," Douglas explained.

"He is fucking nuts, you know that?" questioned Alex (12) No one answered him, making the silence sound like a 'yes' answer. After that, Alex's eyes were wide-open, "Fuck! The only one at home is my brother!"

Everyone panicked with what Alex said. Everybody, except Maria and Henry, knew Josh since he was a newborn. They loved him so much that if anyone tried to harm him; will pay the ultimate price for it, which they're sure of.

"So, do you think he's there?" asked James.

"Don't know James. Let me call him to figure that answer," Alex said as he dialled Josh's phone. At the fifth ring, there was an answer from the other side of the line, "Hello? Josh, are you there?"

"Hi, this is Josh's phone. He is twenty-five thousand feet away and is definitely turbulent," said the voicemail.

"You got to be shittin me... Again!" screamed Alex.

"What happened?" asked Henry, now a bit shyer from all the people surrounding him.

"Hear it for yourself," replied Alex. He dialled his phone again, but this time put the phone on speaker. Everyone heard the voicemail.

"What the fuck?" asked Maria

"This isn't good, Douglas. Am I right?" asked Alex.

"Yeah kid, you know you're right. First, we have to drop all these things off and then you and I will search through your hometown for clues," said Douglas.

"But it'll better if we help out," said Laura with concern in her voice.

"Trust me, Laura. It's better if you stay home. This man is dangerous and I don't want any of you harmed, if it's not Douglas," said Alex.

"Hey!" said Douglas

"What? You're just a detective, and this is my people," said Alex, trying to calm the detective. Then his attention turns back to the others, "please wait for me at Maria's if you really love me."

"Not me" Henry said

"But Henry"

"You have same me today in many occasions, now it's time to pay back and I will not accept a 'no' as an answer" Henry said determined

"Alright, you're going with me" Alex reluctantly accept

(13) At first the rest of the gang was hesitant about this, but they decided that this would be for the better. They left the gang ,except Henry, at Maria's and took Travis's car towards Alex's hometown to look for Josh, the beloved child of the gang. Alex was far more concerned about Josh's whereabouts than his parents were. He remembered all the times their parents would return home from a party very drunk and sometimes even drugged. He knew he had to protect Josh from them, even if it costs his own life. Douglas was driving as fast as he could through the southwest part of Silent Hill towards Shepherd's Glenn; which wasn't very far away. The pair was only thinking about one thing, but in a different way from another. While Douglas was thinking about rescuing Joshua from the hands of that bastard Sidney Jenkins and Co, Alex was thinking about saving his little brother and taking him to Maria's party. They reached Alex's home without a moment to lose, checking around the house in case something sinister douche was lurking in the shadows. Alex opened his door and pulled out his pistol, expecting the worse. He was the only one to find a poster on the front wall from Heaven's Night. Almost immediately, he knew what they were trying to say of his brother's location, so he didn't even bother to say anything to Douglas. He went out of the house, but soon a deputy from out of the north part of the street approached him.

"Alex Shepherd?" asked the deputy.

"Yes, and you are?" replied Alex, in a bit of confusion.

"Deputy Wheeler's the name...And you're under arrest," replied the deputy, revealed as 'Wheeler'.

"No, I'm not. Leave me alone," said Alex, trying to threaten the officer.

"Oh, come on, now. Don't make this even more difficult as it is, soldier," said Wheeler. Suddenly, Alex was now on alert.

"Hey, only Sid calls me that," said Alex as he straightened his eyes, seeing the deputy as an aggressor.

"And Sid says you're under arrest. So what you going to do about it?" teased Wheeler.

"This" Henry said, punching in the face Wheeler appearing from the shadows

"And this faggot too, you're so fucked"

"Interesting question," Alex said; pointing his gun at the deputy's shoulder," Nothing but a little reggae wouldn't solve."

"What the fu-," Wheeler said, but his sentence was cut off.

He didn't get a chance to finish his question while Alex shot him in the shoulder, leaving the deputy powerless.

"And the answer is," Alex said, then cleared his throat." I shot the sheriff, but I swear I kill no deputy," Alex laughed. Douglas came out of the house, spotting the commotion.

"What have you done?" Douglas questioned Alex, spotting Wheeler on the ground.

"He tried to arrest me under Sid's orders," said Alex.

"And me too" Henry said, kicking Wheeler

"You're a little fucked up, you know that? You have any clues to where Josh is?"

"Think so" Alex answered

"Let's go," said Douglas not very sure.

"Trust me, I have a good clue on where they are," said Alex. Alex now drove towards Maria house as he dialled Maria's number. After three rings, she answered. "Hey Maria, I need you now! Come outside of your house," Alex said into the phone.

They waited for Maria to come out as patiently as they could, knowing that this situation was dire. It took less than ten minutes for Maria to come out from her apartment.

"First of all, Douglas, you can wait here in the house, Henry, I'll go to the back part of Heaven's night, you enter as a normal client from the front part, and you'll need this more than me" They approached Maria as he gave Henry 'Cassie'

"What happened, Alex?" asked Maria, a bit worried from what was going on.

"I was wondering if you can take me to Heaven's Night?" asked Alex.

"Why?" asked Maria.

"Don't ask, just take me there," said Alex.

"Sure," said Maria.

Maria told Alex the instructions to go to Heaven's Night, acting as a guide for Alex. After five minutes of driving, they reached the building with a neon glowing sign reading 'Heaven's Night'.

Henry reached out for Heaven's night's door. He went directly to the guy on the door and showed him a fat wad. He was really nervous, but he had to accomplish what Alex asked him, so with determination he went to the dresser, passing throughout the curtains, making some strippers angry, but he didn't care, all that he was focused on was getting out of that living hell and return where the others could be, less Murphy that was in God's know where. He crossed his path with Alex, who was with Maria; they looked at each other confident about what they were doing.

"Alright, so here's what we're doing, as I can think of, Sid we'll be anywhere around here, so be sure to find him and lead him to Travis' car, there are the spouses Douglas stupidly didn't take. Just be sure to knock him out and I'll be sure to make him suffer" He walked away as fast as he could, leaving Henry very confused.

He walked a little, trying to locate where this Sid guy could be. He soon heard from a cabin a loud noise and he entered it, just to see some thugs and what appeared to be a pimp with his crack whore. Everybody looked at Henry; he just looked at them awkwardly. The pimp stood up and went directly to him with a cool attitude.

"Sorry... I- I'll go out"

"Don't worry. I see you entered here by mistake" He laughed "I guess we can share the same whore, my name's Sidney Jenkins, call me just Sid, please" He took out his hand to shake

"It's not accident for me to be here, I had some nice things you want to know about Lillian Shepherd, but if you don't mind, tell all this thugs to fuck off" He said very sure of himself

"A- Alright, guys, you heard him, fuck off" Everybody in the room went out, except the prostitute "Now, what you want to talk about? I'm open for anything" He said laughing

'Hope this do the trick' He thought quite nervous "Lily is divorcing from Adam. I can tell you, she just had enough of him, she told me that she'll need you, actually she'll be glad to meet us outside, in my car…"

"Okay, let's go" Sid said with a glow on his eyes

"Without servants she told me, that's the only condition"

"Alright"

* * *

"Take me to the stripper's door," said Alex, making it sound like a command.

"Why?" asked Maria.

"Just take me," Alex ordered, not sounding threatening.

Maria was a little concerned about all the secrecy that Alex was showing, but she didn't shove deeper into Alex's actions. They headed towards the little street at one of the sides of Heaven's Night.

"I can't see anything, what the fuck Alex?" Maria asked concerned

"Open the door, guess he is inside"

Maria opened the door, both crossed his path with Henry, who against his way to be, he was acting in a very solid way, like if he own the world. He approached Alex, before going 'by mistake' into the private room where Sid would be for sure.

"Alright, so here's what we're doing, as I can think of, Sid we'll be anywhere around here, so be sure to find him and lead him to Travis' car, there are the spouses Douglas stupidly didn't take. Just be sure to knock him out and I'll be sure to make him suffer"

They continued their ways, not looking back, but praying for each other, so things will be okay for each of them. Maria looked at Alex and raised an eyebrow, Alex smiled at her in a very stupid way, she raised her shoulders in a 'what the fuck' expression.

"So, do you know any place where a pre adolescent could fit?"

"The locker room" She sighed "I'll lead the way" She went slowly

"Can you go any faster? Remember, my brother is in a mortal danger"

"Yes, I'm going faster, wanker" She rolled her eyes

Maria walked over Alex, she turned left, and then right, then she went up a stair where two doors were, one said DJ cabin, the other said locker room. She opened the door, that wasn't more than just a wooden room, at the centre they found his brother, perfectly tied up, Alex immediately ran to him.

* * *

**Fifth segment**

(14) Sid went inside the minivan by Henry's orders. He even put a scarf around his eyes, as he laughed internally, thinking how gullible this guy could be, blinded by love. He was thinking of knocking him out, instead, he thought about, but there was everything settled up, so he only tied his hands into one of the sides with the spouses, and gave him right to the nose. He took out his cell phone and text Alex, who called Travis. Travis went as fast as a ray of light.

"Maybe we're not Lilly, but you'll pay motherfucker" Said Travis, trying to gave his voice a distorted effect

"You will pay for this motherfuckers!"

"Sh, or someone will hear you" Henry said, putting a handkerchief on his mouth, they heard only babblings

"All yours Mr. T, you know where he is going"

"Oh no!, you're coming with me"

Travis started the engine, and soon he was driving where Douglas told them. The bay of Toluca Lake seem like an odd place to give one of the greatest pimps and capo's of local mafia, but no one had the balls to question the decision of him, now that he had helped them so much. Finally they get to the harbours, near Travis' house, and gagged and all chained up, they gave it to Douglas, who took out the scarf from Sid's eyes.

"Finally! Mother fucker, you put my house on fire and killed my family too, now, look whose indefense, hmm" He laughed like a maniac "Thanks Mr. H, Mr. T, but from now on, this is my shit" He said, as he put Sid inside a boat, and himself too. Henry could see a big rock, and how he was tying up Sid.

* * *

Alex was in the hospital, waiting for their parents to come out of the room where his little brother was. The gang was with him, except Murphy, and Cybil all comforting him in order to soothe his psyche. It wasn't that bad; after all, the doctors found traces of heroin in his body, but only that. No illness injected on his body, no raping, no violence, or use of force on him, only heroin into his veins. That, in some grade, pacified Alex's soul. He was glad to know that his brother will be alive for a long time. After five minutes had passed, Lillian and Adam came out. The first to say hello was Douglas. He explained everything that happened to the Shepherds, even omitting that Alex was also a drug dealer. Adam and Lillian were very concerned about this situation and there was a very good reason for that. The last time they saw Sid was in New York, escaping from him, more Lillian than Adam, from his fucked up stalker twisted mind.

"So Alex, err, I know I don't say these things a lot to you but... Thank you for taking care of your brother once in your life," said Adam, trying to find the right words to say.

"Excuse me, sir," Laura said to Adam; while pulling on his sleeve, "But Alex fucking always takes care of Josh while you're away."

"And who the fuck are you, kid?" said Adam, scanning Laura head to toe.

"One of his fucking best friends," growled Laura.

"I think we have to go, Laura," Said Alex

"No, sir, you only have to know you're an asshole with my friend and with Josh too, and if you really love them, you have to be more with them"

"Enough" said Alex, pulling her away and gathering the gang towards the door. "Laura, I think later you will have to apologize with my father"

"Never, but why did you pull me here with the gang?"

"I only want to thank you for helping me, and sorry for fucking up Maria´s party. I swear tomorrow will be better and I'll gather a lot more friends," said Alex.

"You're so sweet Alex, but don't worry, really," replied Maria, and Henry.

"Really?" asked Alex.

"Really, Alex, don't worry. After all, you know I had one of the best days of my life thanks to you!" said Henry, giving Alex a hug.

"What did you do to Henry, Alex? He wasn't like that yesterday," asked Maria.

"We only shared flashbacks, that's all," Alex said smiling, winking an eye "Oh, and Laura, one of my fucking best friends, thank you."

"You're welcome," Laura said

"I know I told you that you needed to apologize with him, but after all, Adam needed that, we all know it, but please; next time could you kick him or something? He learns better that way," said Alex, winking to her.

(14) Alex walked calmly towards the exit of the Brookhaven hospital, while in his mind he was singing, "I shot the sheriff". He was still a little frighten of Curtis, Sid, and deputy Wheeler, but he knew that somehow they will pay for the fucked up things they caused today, even though he had a wonderful day in the company of Henry. In his heart, those three will be the ones to pay a hefty price for what they did to his little brother.

He walked where Travis car was, as Douglas followed him. He opened Travis' trunk where Sid was with a panty hose in his mouth. He looked at Alex afraid, very afraid. He tried to move, but was tied up, just like his brother.

"So, what do you say Doug, it was enough scare for this bitch? Will you approve if I disappear him for a while?" He asked almost laughing

"Wouldn't mind" Douglas respond, laughing

"Friend of mine, you're so fucked right now" He smiled, and then closed the trunk

_Created by_

_Bryan Elsley and Chris Clough_

_Written and adapted by _

_Max Santoyo_

_Directed by_

_Argon 1337_

_Produced by_

_Max Santoyo_

(0) (Intro) End of small sanctuary (From 1:16 to 1:45)

(1) My Girls (Hatchmatik remix) - Animal collective

(2) On and on- Noah and the mega fauna

(3) Live up- Rodney P.

(4) Gimme a light- Mr Vegas

(5) Ganja smoke- Ward 21

(6) Bad card- Bob Marley

(7) Sensee party- Eek a mouse

(8) Need your love (Rac Mix)- Temper trap

(9) This charming man- The smiths

(10) Time is the enemy- Quantic

(11) Burnout warrior- Cadillac spring

(12) Ladies- Inna

(13) Into pieces- Alcoholic fait mission

(14) Aura- Lady GaGa

(15) I shot the sheriff- Bob Marley


	3. Cybil

**Disclaimer: Nor Silent Hill, Nor Skins are mine, they belong to E4 and Konami**

**Warnings: Strong language, suggestive sexual themes, use of drugs, violence, harsh language, LGBT themes**

* * *

**Cybil**

(0)

**First segment**

(1) Cybil didn't knew how she ended up having a one night stand with her best friend boyfriend, but she was sure that when she discovered it, Lisa would kill them both for doing such a horrible thing.

"Don't be afraid of this Cyb... she is not going to knew about what happened here"

"Are you completely sure?" She said, nervous

Travis rolled his eyes and sighed "Yes, I'm completely sure, trust me. Although she discovers it, we will jsay we were oh so stoned we confused each other with a complete different person, agree? "Travis took out his hand, like if he was saying with his body "Deal or not deal". Cybil had not other answer than shaking his hand "I think you took the best option you could, so, this will be our little secret okay?

"Sure" Said Cybil after she sighed and lowered her head.

How did she manage to get into that situation? She wasn't even that stoned or drunk to be fucked by Travis, one of the most improbable guys she would think to have sex with. Anyway, how did she manage to get into that situation? And why, knowing that Travis is Lisa's boyfriend, her support, her one and only, why on Earth she decided to bump? Cybil was confused but she tried not to care, as she only smile politely, but awkwardly to her friend, that she had known since they were little kids. Now that same kid just moments ago was fucking the shit out of her and like heaven it felt.

_Meanwhile..._

_Lisa was looking for things inside Maria's huge closet, when she heard some noises. She tried her best effort not to do any type of movement or noise, maybe it was just her imagination, and she didn't want to lose Travis again because her addiction to PTV and her extreme jealousy. I__t was hard to give up on it, having a stupid role model like Steve, which did not fully understand what psychiatry is about, and even more painful things that Lisa had to cover, even if bruises fade, the pain remained the same. __Lisa shook her head, and silently, she went to the front to take a sneak peak on who were on the bed having sex. She couldn't clearly see it, but what she could take a glimpse was a straight couple having sex. Could possibly be Heather and Alex? They'll always have made such a beautiful couple to Lisa's eyes. Or maybe James and Maria, after all, this was her room._

**Two hours after**

_Lisa was tired to wait for the couple to go off the room, and she was impressed how savage and raunchy it was, it almost remind her all the times with Travis, even the groans and moans were exactly the same, she laughed in a discreet way, it couldn't be Travis' moans and groans, she knew Travis' wouldn't do that to her again, or at least, not when they were on a supposed serious relationship. Then, she heard both the voices, it almost stopped her heart. Cybil and Travis, Cybil and Travis, Cybil! She was being cheated twice, most important, by her friend, it almost fell like if they were raping her, it felt like back in the day, when she had to deal with Michael thanks to Steve. She took a deep sigh, maybe it could be fault of PTV, and she will have to prove it further. She went out of the closet and even she did the messy bed. She went out of the room and saw Cybil alone, maybe it was just her imagination._

(2)"Good music, right?" Lisa said, making Cybil to jump

"I think so, even though it's only ambience music, not party music" She said, quite nervous

"But it's alright, I mean, you can hear that powerful chorus _Oh, it's you again, listen, this isn't a reunion, so sorry if I turn my face, want the same thing when we lay, otherwise mine is a different way, is a different way from where you're going, yours is a familiar face, but that don't make your place safe in my bed, my beeeed" _Lisa sing all the chorus in front of a confused Cybil and Travis

"So? It's just a song"

"But there aren't many cheating songs?"

Cybil inside her mind linked everything, and she remembered while Travis and her were talking Lisa said something to go to the closet, and afterwards, when they were at Maria's bed, she heard strange noises.

"I think so" Cybil said, following what was saying Lisa "Are you still doing PTV Lisa? You seem a little strange" Cybil said that just to get out of that sticky situation. She knew that Travis and Lisa were going to fight, but after all, that was better than getting caught.

She left the couple fighting in the kitchen and she went where most of the gang was, at the huge LED TV. James and Alex were playing in co- operative Black Ops at Maria's Play Station 3, and for how it looked, they were beating the assess of the Nazi zombies. When she fully approached to the sofa where the boys were playing she looked back where Travis and Lisa were supposed to be, and only she saw them entering Maria's room

"Looks like I'm going to replace my sheets for other ones no?" Maria said offering Cybil a drink.

"Yeah, I think so" Cybil said, quite surprised, with an awkward smile, seeing the couple entering the room fully distracted her from the world surrounding her "S-S-Sure, your room is quite a mess by now I think"

Maria shortened the distance between them, and after that she whispered in the other ear "I knew what you did with Travis"

(3) "Please don't say anything" Cybil said quite stressed "If anyone knows about this, I'm dead, with more reason Lisa"

"Start to explain yourself"

"Travis is her only support, an abusive father and depending on drugs is a lot to handle without someone"

"Care to explain more?"

"Well... I really can't break her confidence, you have to ask her about her personal life, but I can tell you about the drug" She said, making an effort "It's called PTV, made from a plant named white Claudia, but, but I really don't know how they make it pills. It's really addictive for most of the people. That's why I only tasted it today, and just a microscopic doze" She saw Maria face "You have a controlled blackout if you have the normal doze if you're wondering about the effects"

"She has to have a fucked up life to rely on that" Maria sighed, defeated "I won't say anything, just, don't do it again, right? If you are a true friend, I know you won't do that kind of fuckery again."

"Yes" Cybil smiled relieved "Thank you for understanding me" she hugged Maria in the most sisterly way she could

"Girl talk?" Heather approached them all the way drunk "Sorry if I interrupt "She then apologize, realizing the intimate moment the two girls were having before she arrived

"Don't worry, you can join us." Cybil winked her eye "After all, why on Earth will you prefer to be with those monkeys than us, feminine and nice?"

"Good point" Heather laughed "And there will be no more people in this party?" Heather asked looking at the ceiling

"No. The after party will be tomorrow sweetheart, at Marty's house, remember?" Maria said

"Oh yeah, sure, wow, how did I forgot?" Heather said, then looking at the kitchen "Wow, lovely, you have a very lovely kitchen girl!"

The rest of the night the gang only make the typical friend contests, and even Henry went loose with the strip poker and all the stuff he didn't like sober. After, everybody were in couples, yet talking or making out anywhere they could. James and Maria were on the ground, Maria stripping wildly James, but hhe stopped her.

"Oh, come on, it's just a friend kiss"

"That's gross"

"It's not like we will fuck... Well... If you let me we can touch heaven an-"Murphy said to Heather, just to be interrupted by a sonorous slap that sounded all the way throughout the apartment

"Hey, if she says no, it's no man, stay away from her!" Alex ran towards Heather, pushing Murphy and embracing her

"Wow, thank you, how lovely from you" Heather blushed slightly, feeling the soft and tight embrace from Alex

"You're welcome"

They went to a corner and while Cybil was talking to Laura and Henry, smoking joints and hearing Senegal folklore music. To that point, Henry was so stoned he was quite a character, outgoing and really...gay, not the stereotypical feminine gay, but he was the stereotypical other type of gay. Murphy approached them and took away Henry. They went to a corner and when no one expected that, they were French kissing.

"Someone's going to take a photo, right?" Maria said, pushing away a hyperventilating and horny half naked James

"Only if you think what I'm thinking" Cybil said to Maria mischievous

"This is going to be the blackmail of the year, I already felt bad for Henry, he has to kiss him" Maria said, taking his camera out.

"Oh, it's not that bad, they make a lovely couple" Heather said "It's so yaoi to be real!" All the people saw Heather strange "What? Haven't you read manga?" All the people with their heads said no "It's too mainstream for you" Heather said, laughing

"I prefer Henry with James than with him" Maria said, pretending not to care about Heather, as she took like five photos

"Hey! I'm still here, and there's no way I could be even close to that fagotness" He pointed at them

"What have you just said?" Maria turned her head, almost like if she was possesed

"Yeah, I will never be a fagot like them"

Maria punched him right in the eye "Mind your business James. Listen to me, and listen to me clearly, okay?" Maria was saying, as her anger was growing "One of this days you'll need help from a fagot, like you like to call them, and that day, that man or woman will deny making you any type of favour or work, cause Karma is a fucking bitch, okay?" She said, grabbing James by the hair "We born the way we are, it's not a fucking decision, so, if you say one of that intelligent comments, be sure you can go out of my life, okay?" James was just there, not knowing what to say "I said something, answer me!"

"A-Alright" James took a big gulp

"Hey Maria, talking about homo things, tomorrow I have some things to do with my mothers, so I'm going, okay?

"You have two mothers?" Alex said enthusiastically.

"And they are the best persons I've ever met. All the other foster parents were lame compared to them" She said, smiling to herself "So I'll see you tomorrow, just be sure Travis and Lisa haven't die inside your room" She winked her eye to Maria and went out of the apartment. She didn't live very far away, but she had to take a bus to get to her home. Damn, she started to think thanks to Alex. It wasn't bad, but she wasn't accustomed to think about this. For sure she wasn't accustomed to call any place home. Not after 'that' occurred, what make her to take the decision to be a police woman, and one of the best, as she and both her mothers thought she will be and what they constantly said to her. She closed her eyes, it was inevitable. She was like seven years old when it happened. She remembered everything, the smell of the flowers all over, the heavy rain, even the movie that she was seeing, the colour of the walls, and the fresh odour of whatever her mommy was cooking. She was seeing the end of Romeo and Juliet, and old, and somewhat funny version of the classic that she always loved to see, when she was in the part where Juliet stabbed herself for her stupidity, her mother went to her with a big smile, the smile she will never forget, it was like the monsoon was just starting.

_"Honey, wanna play hide and seek?" Her mother said to her, holding her by the arms_

"_Yes mommy" A little Cybil said, quite happy_

"_Well, please, go anywhere to hide, but don't tell me, I'll search you"_

"_But don't cheat"_

"_No honey"_

"_Okay, count to thirty" She said, going upstairs_

"_Hey honey, another thing, if you hear strange noises, don't do anything, or else it will be easy for me to find you"_

"_Yes mommy"_

_She went upstairs, hiding at the old closet of her parents. Cybil wasn't prepared for what happened next. After she hide, she saw one of the things she will remember for the rest of her life, and one of the things that impelled her to take the profession she wanted, in fact, the best of the best on the whole Toluca County and it's near cities has ever seen. She was inside the closet and soon, screams from her mother and then the door of her parents' bedroom open, letting her see through the blinds on the closet how her mother and her father were being dragged to the bed. __Little Cybil had the impulse to yell, but she immediately shut up remembering her mother words, and she knew she will have to be a good girl with her mother. She saw a lot of thugs surrounding her parents, all of them using a mesh on their heads, they had pistols and a man had a strange sword._

"_Now, if you don't say us where's the little bitch, we will kill this cunt in replacement!" Said one of the killers_

"_You'll never know, fuckers" Cybil's father said_

"_You have decided your faith" The man with the strange sword said, then he laughed_

_All Cybil could remember after this were shootings coming from everywhere and maniac laughs from the men. She was in one of the corners of the closet, hiding behind the big wedding dress of her mother, sobbing in silence, while her parents were brutally killed. She didn't know how much she waited there, but she remember exactly what happened next.(4) Little Cybil approached to her parents and saw them holding her hands, they were full of blood and with a big mark of pain on their faces. Suddenly, her mother woke up, with a lot of pain, spitting out blood._

"_Thank you for being a good child honey, you'll be a good woman, I know that" Her mother said, with a gesture that suggested she was smiling."__We love you, don't you forget this" She touched her forehead "Avenge us, don't forget that. It's Kau- Kau" after pronouncing this__, she died, the only thing she did was closing her eyes, and there, in the bed, cry for them, while the kitchen was getting fire, and the sprinklers soaked her._

* * *

**Second segment**

Cybil woke up really scared. She hadn't remember since... Well, since she was adopted by Claire and Alice. She woke up too the man beside her with her little, painful scream. (5) She realized she was passing the zone where she lived, so she rushed to the back part of the bus and rang the bell. To her despair she was left over a block away from her apartment building, and she would have to pass through some people she preferred not to see, or have any type of contact with. As she was walking by the dry and cold pavements towards her house, near to the Wood Side apartments, she then saw the people she always tried to avoid since she moved in with her family to Silent Hill three years ago, Katie's gang.

"Hey little slut" Said a fat girl wearing a pink and yellow pants outfit that look completely ridiculous on her "So we heard you like fannies too like your two ugly mommies no?" She said stopping Cybil blocking her way as the others approached the fat girl

"Katie, let me pass, if you don't want to be in the hospital, or in the butcher's shop "

"Watch your mouth or else" Another girl said, grabbing some stones

"Ladies, I'm not here to fight with you, alright?" Cybil said trying to prevent a possible fight with the five girls in front of her, she knew she will win but she didn't have the time or the interest to fight them "And Anna, I swear to god if you throw me that stone, the next thing you'll know is that you'll be floating around Toluca Lake"

"As you like Dyke" Katie said "But just remember this, we're watching you. If we know you're perverting out little children with your "tolerance" and "equality" bullshit you'll pay"

"Buy a brain before talking" She said, while she was passing between the gang "Night ladies." She turned around "By the way, that outfit looks hideous on you"

She laughed as she walked to her house, and to the incredibly stupid commentaries that gang was saying about her, all because her family was different among the others in that block. The only thing she didn't understand was the part where Katie's and the other families were getting along perfectly with her family, but not Katie and her gang, which, at one point, was plain stupid. Cybil looked at her watch, it was 12: 30 PM and she promised to be at her house at maximum twelve o clock, , she didn't count the Travis thing and the whole drama between James and Maria for Henry and Murphy's kiss.

* * *

"How much you love me?"

"That much to know you're the woman I want, and even more, the perfect woman I've ever dreamt of, there's no more words that can express this than just one, perfection."

"Oh Teddy Bear" She said hugging her boyfriend "I swear I'm quitting PTV just for you and for what we have.I, I didn't take any pill today, even though I still had some of the effects, when I was on the closet I thought you were fucking with Cybil" She said, almost crying

"How silly from you Lisa" He laughed awkwardly "You know the only person I will be making such things it's you, as long as you want me, I'll stick around"

They smiled at each other, with their looks they told everything words couldn't. The feeling of being with the person you know will be with you for the rest of your life, the feeling of being complete, loved, wanted. They held hands and kissed, something inside Lisa explode, cotton candy lips were felt by her and the sky was full of firecrackers and she could suddenly heard the sound of the sea, the roaring waters that calm down at her touch. She sighed. Their happiness didn't last too much, as the gang entered the room, making that calm ocean to convert to a full tsunami. Lucky for them, they were beneath the sheets.

* * *

Cybil walked down the block, almost running. She knew what their mothers would tell her when she arrived and probably they will be sleeping at that time. Angry for losing her keys, she knocked her own door two times, while it was freezing outside. After five minutes a blonde woman opened the door. She was only wearing a nightgown and rabbit slippers.

"Sorry for being late Alice" She raised up her shoulders, with a fake smile "The bus didn't pass and when I took it I fell asleep and I went a block away from here, and after that, that bitch Katie start to say bullshit about us, like always, and she tried to knock me, and."

Alice laughed, raising a hand making Cybil to shut up. Her laugh was soft and maternal "Honey, you don't have to detail me anything. You're almost an adult; you know what you do and what you don't."

"Thank you" Cybil said quite released

"You didn't answer to Katie's offenses right?"

"Well... I almost didn't answer everything. I just made it clear if she messes up with you or with Claire, she is messing up with me, and that she had a hideous outfit" Another woman entered the dark living room. She turned on the lights "Oh, hi Claire wasn't expecting you, until tomorrow" Claire rubbed her eyes. She had brown hair and was wearing a blue top and feminine pink boxers

"Neither me, but my boss said I could go home a day earlier, that freaking prick."

"Sorry for waking you up, I'm going to my bedroom" Cybil said stuttering, remembering they were sleeping before she arrived

"It's not a problem. See you tomorrow deputy" Claire said to Cybil, as she returned to her bedroom

"See you tomorrow sheriff" Then she approached Alice "Mom "Cybil said to Alice, before she went with Clair

"What happened sweetheart?" She caressed her hair

"I-I..." Her voice was breaking "remembered that again" She start crying, breaking down with one of her mothers.

"Do you want me to cuddle with you until you are asleep?"

"Please mommy"

They walked to her room, and not knowing how, when she blinked and opened her eyes again, she was inside her blankets. (6) Alice turn off the only light turned on in the whole house, after that she went upstairs with a sobbing Cybil to her bedroom upstairs. It was incredible ironical Cybil was in the second floor and her mothers in the first floor and not the other way, but she wanted to have her bedroom there. She felt Alice embracing her, and with little effort she closed her eyes and she started to dream about things she will not remember the next day, but for sure, happier than her memories when she was a child. Travis was there, giving his hand, and knocking out a balloon Katie, while Maria was lecturing her about being a liar. Alice knew when Cybil was asleep, and slowly she kissed her forehead, then she went out, closing her door not making any sound.

(7) "Wake up deputy!" Claire said happy, very rare to her.

Cybil didn't remember how quickly she got asleep, the only thing she remembered was the comfort of her sheet fort with her mother embracing her, and then, Claire waking her up, and in a happy mood, a little unnatural to her.

"Am I still dreaming?" Cybil said rubbing her blue eyes, clearly hungover.

"You silly" Claire slightly laughed "Come on, we have a lot to celebrate today"

"Yes ma'am!" She tried to hide the fact she couldn't resist quite well alcohol and drugs together.

Claire left alone Cybil in her own bedroom. Today was a big day for her. Not only she was going to celebrate five years with her mothers, there will be a costume party, the first one she was implied in the making of, so she was anxiously waiting for that party to start. She went downstairs only with her pyjama, after all, they'll have all the morning to be at house and the afternoon to go to Brahms and celebrate there. Cybil sat down in one of the brand new designer chairs Alice bought the past week. It was comfy and with a really great art noveau design.

"So, your momma told me what happened yesterday" Claire said

"Now you believe me that fat bitch is mean with me?"

"No, you silly, I mean the other thing"

"You mean err, the bus part?" Cybil looked at Claire, trying to avoid the obvious issue.

"No" The other sigh and rolled her eyes "But I understand if you don't want to talk about what you remembered"

"Oh, that... Well, it was just a little flashback, nothing to be worried about"

"Are you sure?" Claire saw her like if she wanted to see her soul

"Yes, I'm sure mom. Don't worry, if anything is wrong I will immediately report, as I have to do" She said, almost making fun of her

"Good girl" Claire said, quite optimist. She was going to say another thing, but she was interrupted by Alice.

"So, where's your party going to be?" Said Alice, not seeing she was interrupting Claire, with the breakfast ready for the three girls in the house

"It's going to be near Ashfield, in the woods behind the Daisy Villa Apartments"

"Oh, okay, and I guess you're going to stay with some friend right?

"Yes, or I will come back in my motorcycle, that could come more in handy"

"You know we have discussed that. You're not going to get your motorcycle, not until you had completed your exams"

"But Alice!

"And today we will not fight over this; it's meant to be a happy day" Said Claire, clearly in an order context

"Alright Claire, as you wish" Cybil said a little angry

They started to eat the breakfast Alice prepared for them. It was simple, but it was great. French toasts, eggs, cereal, fresh orange juice and some pancakes were the breakfast that day. If Cybil was angry, after she ate all of this, she completely forgot about every kind of verbal brawl she could possibly had with her mothers. It only seemed merely seconds to Cybil, before she realized all her breakfast was gone

"You were a little hungry, don't you?" Claire scoffed

"I guess so" She laughed "I'm going to take a shower, I'll be right here about... twenty minutes"

"Sure, take your time."

Bennett went upstairs, first to her bedroom, where she had already chosen her clothes. There were simple clothes, but not ugly ones. It was a blue sky sleeveless shirt with some yellow vertical stripes, a white miniskirt and a pair of light yellow low heels. After gathering all of her clothes she went right to the common bathroom and she locked up the door and turned on the hot knob of the shower. With her hand skin she felt how hot it was, first it felt like Mordor, but then it was nice, then, after removing the final piece of cloth, she entered the shower. In the second she entered, like if the shower was made out of knives, her sad memories started to burst out in her head, and she couldn't stop that torrent of memories coming back to her mind. Many mixed memories, some that she didn't even remember to have. Fortunately, she was in one of the most cliché places to cry and not been heard, the shower. She leaned down on the cold wall at her side, while at the same time she was going down to the not so clean shower floor. She closed her eyes, and try her best to get away from her system those painful memories she was having.

* * *

"So, you think it's a good idea to be in an officer costume? And not in the Snow White I already have?" Cybil said, not so sure to take the costume her mothers were insisting she had to buy

"Trust us; you will be the party success with that" Claire said

"Or you want me to buy this so you can make your kinky stuff with this after I use it once?

"Well... If you put it like that, it sounds like we are terrible mothers" Alice said with a false tone, like the ones hypocrites use on tatty TV shows

Cybil smiled and then she rolled her eyes" Okay, you'll convince me to buy this. It's unbelievable how easy the persons can manipulate me if they know me well" The last part she was thinking out loud

"Don't be silly Cybil, it was just a joke we said, if you don't want it it's okay"

"No, I really want it; I just think out loud, don't hear my babbling"

She walked to the cashier, with Claire's platinum card. Being a police woman has many benefits, one of them having a platinum card, or having a free gymnasium and free shoot classes, that was another reason for Cybil to be a police woman. They returned to Cybil's house, Cybil wanted a time out from the celebration of the anniversary of her adoption. She went out of her house, for her despair, Katie bitch was outside hopefully for Cybil she was alone.

"Look what was gone with the wind" Katie said, scanning Cybil

"And what it could not take it left it there, right fatty?"

"You want to die, isn't it, muff muncher fanny fucker?" Katie said, angry

"No. Katie, I really don't know what the matter with you is, I really don't have any problem with you, neither have I understood why you hate me so much"

"Life without hate is meaningless"

"Unless you're the one that's being hated, consider that Kat. I don't know how much I'm pushing my luck with this, but really, would you care to explain WHY you hate ME so much?"

"You have two mothers, ain't that easy?"

"Not a real reason for me. Even your mother gets along with my two mothers better than you with me. Be real please, I just want a real explanation for your unjustified hate."

Katie chuckled "But then don't ask again, come" She pulled Cybil to one dark corner in a narrow street. "If you say anything of this to anyone be sure you'll be dead by tomorrow"

"But what are you going to" She didn't finished the sentence, as Katie kissed her" What the fuck!" Cybil yelled at Katie pushing her away "Really, what the fuck?" She said, her voice was an octave high- pitched

"You want an explanation of why I hate you? I could love you, but as the alpha of my group, I have to demonstrate that I'm straight as a table and well..." She blushed "If it wasn't for them, be sure we already be dating out"

"Alright, let me be clear about this Katie" She said holding the bridge of her nose between her index and thumb "It's okay if you're lesbian, alright? But I'm not. I will appreciate, I will even care for you as a friend, but I will never ever, ever, ever, ever. EVER have a date with another girl because I'm not into that. I can assure you that...matter and all the dicks that have been inside my vagina too, alright? And don't worry; your secret is going to be safe with me. Anything you want to say?"

"Not really Cybil. Thank you, think so"

Cybil chuckled "It's unbelievable, I'll say you real reasons and you say not really"

"Well" Katie rolled her eyes" Sorry" She soft spoken said

"Make it sound real"

"Well, I'm sorry for all the pain I brought you with my stupidities"

"And?"

"I will never do it again

"That's better, see you around Katie." Cybil smiled and went to her house.

* * *

**Third segment**

After half an hour of convincing her two mothers to let her to ride the motorcycle, it was the same as she was talking to the wall, and finally the only way to get to the party was calling Travis. It was stupid why they punish her motorcycle, just because she had one failure in her academic history it wasn't enough to punish such an appreciable thing for her than her motorcycle.

"Don't be angry at them, they're taking decisions about what's best for you" Travis said rubbing with one hand her shoulder

"Hope you're right, if not, it's unfair what they're doing"

"I'm always right; remember what happened with Lisa that almost caught us?"

"Yeah, what happened after you fucked in the same bed?"

"She believed all that I said to her" Travis laughed "Poor darling, she thinks she was daydreaming by the effects of the pills she was taking. It's good sometimes to have a girlfriend that doesn't separates too much the reality from the fiction"

"And she was really in the closet when that happened between us?" She said worried

"Yeah, but really Cybil, don't worry, she'll never find what happened between us, or well, she will never knew unless you want her to know" Travis said in a suspect tone

"D-D-Don't worry, I'm sure she will never know, from my mouth it will never come out"

"So here we are" Travis said stopping his truck "Try not to seduce me again"

"It was only the PTV, dildo head, trust me I will never commit that mistake"

"So it was a mistake" Travis said with a chuckle "Well, to be a mistake it was gorgeous"

"A mistake that won't happen again, understood?"

"Yes sir!" Travis scoffed

"You're a jerk" Cybil laughed" Let's enter to this place, better"

(8) They entered to the party upon them, while heavy dub step music was playing. After five minutes searching for the gang they found it. While Cybil was dressed like a sexy cop, the other's costumes weren't that bad. Travis was dressed up like a big dog; there wasn't any further explanation to this

"What the hell?" Henry soft spoken said looking at Travis

"Blame Lisa" He said rolling his eyes "At least Lady Gaga will be proud of this no?"

"She will think you dress weird" Murphy said scoffing "And that's a lot to say"

Murphy was dressed like a prisoner, with an orange jumpsuit that backwards had some letters and numbers in the back, like a real inmate jumpsuit.

"And where do you get that? Seems so real" Heather said

"My dad contacts, remember he has some friends in Toluca prison."

Heather was dressed up like an anime character, she had blue latex boots, a white skirt a white shirt that in the neck part had a heart and pronounced pink pads. She was wearing pink headphones that had yellow tails and a pink belt with a heart in the middle

"Yours is stunning Heather! How much time did you waste in gathering all of that?" Maria said

"Just five minutes, I already had all, I only took random things and that's it

"Alright, that's weird Heather, very weird" Maria said

Maria was dressed up like Kill Bill, except for the katana, which she knew she couldn't bring

"And you're the bride?"Alex asked

"That's right, but what are you?

"I really don't know. Heather said to me that I'm dressed up like those weird dude from the order" His outfit was just a thick gray jumpsuit with latex gloves and a gas mask "But it's a little hot in here"

"Don't be such a chick Alex, its fine" Murphy said

"Henry, why did you don't dressed up like something?

"He didn't knew what to put on" Murphy said

He was just wearing a blue coat and blue jeans "Murphy tried to make me a woman"

"And it was going to be funny, until our mother said me that if I did that I will completely forget to have the car for a month." Murphy said giving an angry glance to Henry

"I know that feel bro... My baby is locked up for a month, just because I get into a fight, doesn't mean my stuff is going to be grounded" Cybil said faux sad

"And what are you supposed to be James?"

"I'm fucking John F. Kennedy, why doesn't anybody understands that?"

"Well... For starters, he wasn't blonde" Said Maria

"Heather does, she is the one that suggested me this outfit. You could be perfectly be Jacky Kennedy, you look alike"

"She's not me, she doesn't have my name, she'll never have what I have, alright?" Heather said in a clearly threatening tone towards James

"Umm... Lisa, are you a nurse"? James asked her, in a way to evade Heather

"Isn't obvious?" Lisa said laughing at James

"No, wasn't obvious. You look more like a sexy assistant, rather than a nurse"

"At least I know I will not sink my hand in a toilet" Murphy complimented "Remember?" He said trying to avoid a fight

_Heather and James entered the bathroom followed by Murphy and Cybil. James was incredibly drunk, so he needed other three people to watch him go to the toilet. After he finished doing what a person does in the bathroom he flushed the W.C., when soon, he realized his original Cartier wallet fell to the toilet._

_(9) "Heather, do us the favour to help him, he is way too drunk to even walk alone"_

"_Well, fine" She went to the cubicle where James moments ago did his necessities and tried to grab the wallet, but she almost puked when she was near to the toilet water "Ugh, for-get it, this is waay to gross." She did a dramatic pause and look straight to Cybil and Murphy, breaking the forth wall, even though she didn't realize that "Who would even think in doing something so DISGUSTING_

"_Err... If you turn your back, the answer to that question will be... Answered" Cybil said_

_What followed was one of the most disgusting things the three of them have ever seen in their entire life's. James, still drunk, and with saliva coming out of his mouth like if he was a mental patient, was grabbing his wallet._

"And I will do it again for an original Cartier wallet that had my coke in there" James said quite angry at them

"If you say so, it's okay, we will pretend to believe in you" Said Laura approaching the gang, she was dressed as a dead hooker, a pretty indecent though

"We weren't expecting you around here" Cybil said impressed

"Well... I'm here, that's for sure. There will be enough Laura for all of you and for the Big Brother too, y'know, he always watches us"

"Is anyone watching us? Ah, I hate voyeurism!" Alex said, shivering

"Is he on drugs again?" Laura asked not believing the stupidity of Alex

"No... He's just plain stupid sometimes" Said Murphy

"Well... That's it, I quit, I'm moving, anyone who wants to go with me for some drinks?" Cybil asked

"I do, it's better two ladies than a lady and a lady boy" Maria said looking at James

"What? Why did you just say that, what for?" James answered Maria's insinuation

"Oh, no darling, I haven't said anything about you... If the costumes fits you, well, it's your problem, not mine" Maria said, laughing in a very faux way

(10) They walked towards the centre of the dance floor. Cybil's mothers were right; she was a celebrity amongst the others. The majority of the girls around were dressed up like princess from fairy tales or from animated series.

"So, are you having problems with James?"

"The usual you know, he is unsure if he really wants a serious relationship, I'm getting sick of that." She sighed "I want so badly to do it, but he thinks the opposite, and I mean, it's great to have a guy that doesn't wants to fuck all the time, but c'mon, I'm a virgin, I want to know what it feels"

"What, you're a virgin?" Cybil said, with his mouth wide open, not believing what she had heard from the supposed new slut of the area

"Well, did I say that? Oh the alcohol" Cybil raised an eyebrow "Alright, but don't tell anyone, please

"Why would I do that? I mean, you are keeping a secret from me, it's fair I do the same"

"Well" Maria sighed "Yeah, I'm a virgin, I just wanted to keep a badass image for me"

"That's... That's not necessary. Anyway, trust me, your secret is safe with me"

"It's necessary, but that's a long story. Wait here okay? I'll go to powder my nose" She said as she make a gesture indicating she was going to sniff some cocaine

"You don't want me to go with you?"

"Don't worry, I'm not like James, I'm fine" She laughed "But we can share"

"No thank you. Take your time, but not a lot of time"

Maria went into the crowd and left a still impressed Cybil next to the drinks table. At least, she knew something from Maria that no one knew, that could be a merit right? Since the first time she met Maria, after the punch she gave her to Murphy in the face, her friendship was as unbreakable as pavement and stable as an aeroplane at the hangar. The first true friendship she have had with another girl that almost was like her. Obviously she loved Lisa and Heather, but they were so girly and sentimentalist, she saw them like aliens from the future. What she needed was a tough girl who liked beer and tattoos as her, who didn't gave a fuck if anyone called them dykes or tomboys, that's what she loved from Maria. As she was looking at the distance, the thread of her thoughts was interrupted by a voice yelling at her.

"So, cutie, are you going to arrest me, or you're just a filthy cop that needs to be punished for being a bad, bad cop" An unknown man said to her in a horny tone

"I think she does. Look at her; she has in her face that she is a very, very bad girl. You know things like this send me straight to heaven" Another guy said to the first guy

"Who are you?" She said in a bitter tone

"How rude! I like it" One guy said" I'm Marlon, he is Blake, nice to meet you hooaryu"

"Get the fuck out of my sight please, my girlfriend's here" Cybil said, taking advantage of Maria being near her "Just pretend you're my girlfriend right? This two are harassing me" Cybil whispered to Maria, she only winked at her

"So, you're going to stop messing up with MY girlfriend or I have to bash you cunts?" Maria said in a threatening tone that even to Cybil gave chills

"Oh, c'mon, we can make a great quartet, that will be great!" Said Marlon

"Alright , you asked for this" Maria said, raising her shoulders then punching in the stomach to Marlon, Blake tried to help him, but Cybil was faster, and he fight against him, the fight didn't last long, as the guys approached them

"What happened here" Alex said

"Nothing, this guys were about to go, right?" Maria said, stretching her eyes

"You will pay for this, remember us, and what you did as well" Blake said, running with Marlon behind him

"Blah, blah, blah, run for your life ladies, you don't even know about us!" Cybil yelled at them

"We'll find you, and then you will know what we are able to do with people we don't like!"

The two douche bags went away, leaving the group quite confused, they were looking at each other not knowing exactly what to say. Cybil and Maria burst in laughs, making the entire gang laugh with them.

"What class of stupidity was that?" Cybil said

"Don't know, you know, I haven't seen that kind of pathetic in a long time, what wanking cannot fill, never can fill in their sexual lives" Maria finish saying

"Yeah, I think you're right" Said Lisa

"We go back again to the point we were or we stay here?" James asked

"I think it's better we go to the place we were, I don't want to see again those cunts, IN MY LIFE" Cybil said

"Sure, let's go" Said Henry, almost whispering, yawning

The gang went back to the place where they were, Cybil separated from them at a certain point of the night, not remembering the risk she had upon her shoulders. It wasn't because she did want to, she only found a guy, and well... Her sexual instincts were stronger than her capacity to discern if she was doing the correct or not.

"So, what's your name handsome?" A drunken and clumpsy Cybil said to the man in front of her

"I'm Gabriel Kauffman, but you can call me Kauffman if you want" Said Gabriel, he was drunk too, losing his balance when he hugged Cybil, making the two to go to the ground

"Sure Kauffman" She smiled in a provocative way to him "And do you feel like going to another place?

"Well... If you say it like that" He gave back the provocative smile "I think I can accept your offer, after we stand up of course"

"Yeah, I didn't remind that" She laughed like if she was mentally challenged "I'm glad you can think clearly"

They went to a table away from the rest of the tables, next to the men's bathroom, Cybil saw again the jerks. She rubbed her eyes not believing what her eyes were sawing. Either she was too drunk, or really the PTV had some long effects like Lisa said. She tried only to focus on the hot guy who was in front of her, and she had to close one eye, as she was seeing not only one Gabe, but three.

"Do you know them" Kauffman said, pointing at the two douche bags

"Moments ago, they tried to flirt with me, and I pretend I was lesbian" She yelled, gaining attention around her

"And you like Fannies?"

"Ugh no! Obviously not" She said, grabbing the others butt "It's just they're too lame for me. Anyway, do you know them?"

"Only face and name, and that's about it. Let's not worry for those stupid brats, I think its better we know each other... Better" He said, as they stand up "Wait a minute! You're the girl that bashed the shit out of one of them"

"Yes... It was in self defence, I swear, I swine, I mean, I mean, I swear"

"You silly, I'm not gonna do anything to you, I like tough girls like you" He chuckle "I have a motto, pussy it's just to be fucked, not to be one"

Cybil no longer wanted to talk about everything, she only wanted to have sex with the guy in front of her and that's it, not bullshit about "Oh, I liked this song!" And as she could she was on top of the table and started to dance, she was dancing as a professional stripper, soon, she got tired, and went down.

When she was in front of Gabriel, she grabbed him by the nape. They kissed hungrily, and Cybil didn't care for who could be watching her, all she wanted to do was having sex, and that was it, a little bang and then back again with the gang. She broke the kiss and they separate from each other, then they went to the men restroom. It was way too gross at this point of the party, but they didn't care. They entered a cubicle and start to make out again. Kauffman interrupt the kiss and took out a bag of coke. Both had a blow on a key before they started to take each other's clothes. With lustful hunger they were making out in a very rude way, the way Cybil liked the most, before they could actually accomplish anything, Travis opened the door.

**Fourth segment**

"We have to go Cybil, NOW!" He said, actually pissed off

"What the fuck man, chill out" Said Kauffman, covering up Cybil's body

"Get the fuck out before I kick the shit out of you!" She said snapping his knuckles

"Travis, get the fuck out of here, now" Cybil said, looking at Travis straight to his eyes

"Don't personally care, take your shit and let's get out"

"No, and do what you want, but I'm staying here, close the door"

"As you want" Travis slammed the door

They started to make out again, and as she started to unzip his pants, something didn't felt right, she sighed and looked him in the eyes, she smiled at him and gave him her number, she started to put her clothes again, it was a blessing he understood she was on a difficult position, and with a final kiss, that promised a lot of them in the future, she parted away, closing the door behind her, giving him the privacy he needed.

Cybil was still with a bad feeling right after the party finished. She knew deep inside somehow those guys were going to find her and Maria and be a burden for both of them, and that issue kept her quite disturbed all the trip back home. After a long talk with Maria, trying to avoid Travis and the douchebag personality he demonstrate for no reason at all he couldn't avoid him now. She was so close, so close, and he had to fuck it all up for a one night stand that would not happen again, ever. His yearnings were a child's craving.

"Cybil, we have arrived, are you okay?" Travis said to her with a sweet, innocent tone

"Fuck off"

"Why?"

"I was making out with a totally hot guy and you just fucked it up" She said mad, trying not to slap him

"It was just for your own safety"

"Go fuck yourself, okay?" She said as they arrived in front of their house, where with a loud thud she closed Travis' door, then she took out her keys to go inside her house

Lisa woke up where she was, at Travis' back part of his little truck. She exactly didn't remember how she ended up there, the only thing she remembered was the party dancing with Travis, and well... That was what she remembered, nothing more. She realized then she was near Cybil's area, when she peek out in one of the windows, she saw Travis guiding Cybil to her house.

"Poor Cybil, those guys were a real pain" She said in a motherly tone, and then she passed to the front part of the truck. It was a big mistake what happened next, or it could be just another mistake made up by her delusional mind and the after effects of the PTV? She knew that drug had long effects.

Cybil was very angry, so angry she couldn't fit well the key to open the door. Travis went out and helped her, she just pushed him aside, she didn't want to know anything about Travis for the next few hours, until it was school again, till Travis held her by the hand. Cybil and Travis were at her door, staring at each other eyes, not saying any word, but they didn't need it, they were good friends, they knew what the other was thinking, almost

"So... I'll see you tomorrow right?" He said with a soft tone

"Yeah, whenever you like" She said, forgetting her anger "Thanks for being a good friend Travis, have a nice trip to your house. Say good night from my part to Lisa"

"I'll do it, don't worry, say hi to your mothers from me"

They hugged each other and they gave each other a kiss in the cheek. Travis went a little off the limits and his kiss was dangerously near to Cybil's mouth. Cybil was standing there, stiff, not knowing really what to do.

"No Travis, I can't do it. It's your girlfriend and it's my friend, you realize that?" She said, sad

"I think so"

"Good" She closed her door

Travis walked away from her friend's home and Cybil entered to her house. What both didn't knew was that Lisa saw everything, from the distance it looked like they gave an actual kiss, and for a girl like Lisa that wasn't very good.

"So, you're awake" Travis happily said

"It's so very good from you to leave Cybil in her door; you have always been such a good person with everybody" She said in a dangerous faux motherly tone

"Alright" He awkwardly said "I just left her on her door, we didn't do anything more if you're trying to say something"

"Well... I hope so, stupid drugs; the after effects are very weird." She said, still with the dangerous tone

"Promise me not to take any pill again"

"Promises, promises... What's the point about them? I'm sure I'll never take one again, don't want to see fucked up things again" She said in a half scoff, yet mad tone

All Travis could do was drive her home. He kept his mind cold. What the hell was happening throughout his mind? First, being jealous of the man who was making out with her at the restroom, following her, and now trying to give her a kiss. For God sake, he had a girlfriend, a really nice one, so, what the hell was happening?

* * *

Cybil was at central square shopping centre with Heather and Maria seeing what dresses will be perfect for the next party, the next Friday. For their luck, Heather's father brought them there, so, they have more time to choose whatever they want and make Maria pay for them.

"I really don't have words to describe this, thank you!" She said to Maria, while hugging her

"Girl, don't worry, as I have told you, I have lots of money, and I really don't see why I cannot afford this things."

"She has a lovely point" Heather said

Henry passed right in front of them, and not caring if she had a dress in her hand or not, Cybil went out "Hey Henry!" She yelled capturing the attention of the other. He slowly went to her, while the officer from the store went to her

"You are going to pay for this lady?" He said, with a rude tone

"Oh, sorry, yeah, yeah I'm going to pay don't worry, I just saw my friend and... Sorry"

The officer sighed "I let it pass once lady, but if it passes again I will have to arrest you, much to my despair"

"Thank you" The three of them went to the store "So, what are you doing here?"

"I was searching for a book, and a new camera, and new locations for this week school's newspaper" He said, with a soft tone

"Right, so, you will go now, or you will stay with us?" Said Maria, with an obvious ordering tone

"I think I can stick with you, is there another guy of the gang here?"

"Alex is like going to come in like five minutes, he went for an ice cream, and Murphy is here too, I think so, but he went with that bitch Carol for some things at the sex shop"

"Ugh, omit the gross details please" Heather said "Not trying to be nosy or something, but wow, your stepbrother is disgusting"

"I know" He said without a real convincing tone, like if he was bored of everything

Cybil and Henry sat down in the comfortable sofa in the store, while they were waiting for Maria and Heather to choose their dresses. Cybil didn't take a long time to choose her dress, as she already had in mind what kind of dress she wanted to use. Her dress was a bright coral colour, with white and red stripes. It was short, as it only went down to her thighs.

"So, do you like it Henry? I know you are not the type of guy that talks too much; in fact, you are pretty quiet, I even thought you were autistic" Henry saw her with an angry glance "It's not only me, not only me, many consider you as an autistic guy. But, do you like it?" Cybil showed the dress to Henry, not caring for the angry glance he was giving to her

"Yes, it's quite pretty" He said, looking at the dress for a second, then to the ceiling

"And it was the only one here, and my size, ain't that god luck?"

"I suppose" Henry finally said, raising his shoulders.

In that precise moment, Alex entered the shop with an ice cream. He was quite shocked to see Henry, but he was happy Henry was starting to be more outgoing, as all the gang always wanted, even Murphy. After another hour of the girls seeing the clothes in there, they finally decided all the clothes they wanted and went out of the store, the two guys carrying all the bags. They left the bags in Harry's car and returned where they left the girls, next to "Happy Burger".

"And now, what do you want to do? We still have another hour before dad has to return to his work" Heather said

"But it's Sunday" Alex said, quite surprised

"Remember? He works in house, he's a writer...Moron" Heather rolled his eyes, giving him a clout.

"Can walk around the parking lot maybe" Maria suggested, obviously joking

"Ain't a bad idea after all" The others said, very sure of the idea

"I was just joking" Maria re assured

"Well... Now we want to walk around the parking lot" Alex said

"Whatever" Maria said, sighing and rolling her eyes

They went out again of the mall, and started to walk to the left, the exact opposite side from where Heather's father was. No conversation at all was said during this, the moment was strange enough to even try to start a conversation between them. At the distance two shapes were clear, they were Marlon and Blake, Cybil clearly saw them.

"No, not again them" Cybil broke the tense silence

"What happens?" Alex asked looking strange at Cybil

"Blake and Marlon"

"Who are you talking about?" Heather asked

"You know who, the annoying guys from the party. And if we go the other way around guys?"

"Just ignore them, they're harmless" Maria said, remembering how they beat their assess

They passed straight ahead from them, what they did not expect was that these guys knew from the beginning what was going to happen. They went straight ahead to Maria and Cybil.

(11) "Told you we were going to find you, ain't right?

"You poor lil' bastard, get the fuck out before you have severe injuries" Maria said

"Well Maria, if I were you, I will not be that sure, our friends are a little... How to say it? Anxious, that's the word, anxious, to see some lesbian acts, and, well, I guess you don't have any option" Blake said, at the end laughing like a mad man

"Only if we let them" Henry said, completely out of his character, running towards Blake.

They started to fight, and soon another guy, who didn't looked their age, in fact, he looked Laura's age, with a blue coat, unknown for them. Henry was being severely beaten up, but Alex couldn't help him, while he was fighting Marlon. The women didn't knew how to react to this, courage took over Cybil and, not caring if she was going to result injured or not, she joined the fight Henry was having with Blake and the man in the blue coat. When she was pulling off the man, a shot distracted them.

"Stop!" Murphy said, with a gun in his hand "And you, jerks, get the hell out of here, before I waste some bullets making you Swiss cheese" He said in a very threatening tone, with a mad expression, scaring everyone around "What you're waiting for?"

The three men run as fast as their legs allowed them, afraid of Murphy and the gun he had. It wasn't that they were scared of guns, it was the fact they didn't have anyone to fight him back. As everyone was thanking Murphy for saving them, Cybil yelled.

"What occurred here Cyb-"He didn't finish his sentence, by what he was seeing affected him. Henry was beaten hardly, his face barely recognizable. "We have to rush to the hospital, and fast. Alex, help me carrying him, Carol, go for the car. Don't worry, we will advice you in which hospital we are, okay?"

"Okay" The only thing Cybil could possibly said it was.

"So, we will call you when we get into the hospital, and stop worrying, he'll be alright" Alex said to Murphy, who was hyperventilating

At the time Carol brought Murphy's black BMW, Alex and Murphy put gently in the back part Henry, and then, the car went away as fast as it could, guided by Cybil of course, Murphy was too scared and nervous to even think about if two plus two is four or five or even to remember his name. Carol tried to calm him down to no avail.

* * *

**Fifth segment**

"Doctor, is he alright?" Murphy asked, with his voice trembling.

"See it for yourself, but he is asleep, so please, don't try to wake him up"

"Sure" He went to room 302.

He entered the room and saw Cybil holding his brother's hand, and in an awkward moment, he ran where she was, and started to kiss him, still unconscious. She smiled and chuckled a little. It wasn't a big surprise for her to see Murphy worried about Henry, but it was a surprise to see him kissing another man, the self-proclaimed 'sex symbol' of the school result to be gay, and in love of his own stepbrother. Cybil emitted a faux cough, making Murphy to jump from the fear he had of being caught kissing another man.

"I bet you have a nice explanation to this, don't cha?"

"Well... Yeah, it was just a brother's kiss" He said, nervous "A kiss of relief because he is alright"

"You really love him, this isn't a question"

"It's just that... I'm confused Cyb, way too confused. And, don't know, I know Carol is cheating me with Dean, but... I like him too, in other ways it isn't supposed to, I don't want to go to hell" Murphy said, almost crying "And when I saw him on the pavement with all those bruises, and bleeding, I almost had a nervous attack. I swear if it wasn't for you I would kill them"

"Murphy" Cybil said, putting a hand on his shoulder, with a wide smile "Don't worry, I'll never ever, ever tell anybody about this. You're like the third or fourth person that ask me to keep a secret" She said, bursting out in tears

"Ugh, alright Cybil, but don't tell anybody about this, it will ruin my perfect reputation, and I only love him as a brother, not more, think so"

"And there goes the nice Murphy, hello again jerk Murphy"

"Hello" He chuckled "You can think what you like; I know that I love fannies, and I think, no, I mean, I'm not going to change for no one. I'm going to change my clothes. Stay here please."

"Yeah, take your time, I'll be watching your boyfriend, I mean, Henry, for you"

"Go fuck yourself fanny licker"

"Hey don't be so harsh on me. Soon you'll think of this moment and you remember one day that I told you, what you see cannot be judge, even if they want it to be judge" She said, then Murphy slammed the door violently "Wanker"

Cybil was watching Henry as he was sleeping. He looked so peaceful and lovely while he was asleep, even with the bruises, that didn't look so bad. She looked at the report about how bad he was being bashed by those motherfuckers, luckily for her, help was coming, and this crime will not be scot- free. Those guys broke a rib, and he had internal damage all along his body, concentrating in his face, his stomach, ribs and legs. Henry woke up, he tried to stand up from the bed, but Cybil pull him back again, she knew how bad his injuries were, so he didn't want him to suffer if he stood up. He yelled like a little girl when he realized he wasn't either in the parking lot or in his house

"Where am I? Am I dead?" He said panting

"No Henry, it's been twelve hours since you help me from some douche guys and they beat you badly, calm down"

"Am I supposed to believe that?"

"Will I lie to you?"

"No I don't think so," He chuckled, and then he was coughing "So, twelve hours huh?" He said, laughing "I can't believe I helped you, it's not very common I leave my shyness aside and let the outgoing Henry out"

"Well, that's some progress" She chuckled, in an ironic way "What happened to you, really?"

He scratched his neck "I suppose I saw you in danger, and the only thing I had in my brain was "Help Cybil, help Cybil" and well, I finished here. Am I very fucked up?"

"No, they only broke you one rib, and that's it, nothing more."

"Murphy kissed me, right?" He said, his eyes shinning

"They hit you very hard, you're delusional"

"C'mon I felt how he kissed me. I was waking up when he did that, I pretend to be asleep"

"Umm... I don't know what to say Henry"

"Your silence tells everything"

"I suppose"

"Wait a minute, today is Monday?"

"Yes"

"Ugh, no, my perfect assistance record, how I hate that guy with the blue coat." He punched the bed, regretting this after

"Hey, I'm going out, I'll be back in a minute, right?" She smiled to him

She really went out, at least for some coffee. It was strange how the past weeks she was more at the hospital than what she had been in her whole life. She looked at the lights, trying to distract herself a little, soon she stumbled with someone.

"Hey watch out, drop dead"

"Nice to meet you again" Kauffman said, happily

* * *

(12) "It's them Bob, those are the guys who were harassing me and my friend the other night"

Uncle Bob went out with Maria and a big gang behind them. They rapidly surrounded Marlon, Blake, but let escape the guy with the blue coat. They were a bunch of rude guys confronting two little teenagers. Maria laughed at the site of it and went with uncle Bob. He put a mad face as she only laughed at them like a mad bitch, she point her tiny finger at them saying between laughs 'you're so fucked'.

"So, you were harassing my little girl, bitch?" Uncle Bob asked to them

"It doesn't count if she wants to" Marlon said

"Watch your tongue little brat, or I'll cut it down" Bob said

"Hey! I will denounce you if you keep threatening us" Blake said

"What a pity, you can denounce me, if, and only if, you pass my men first. Guys, you know what to do" He clapped twice his hands as he entered his car with Maria

"Thank you"

"Oh, Maria, it's a pleasure to help you, even more if I have to give what they deserve to this stupid guys, no one messes around with my little girl and their friends."

"I guess so" Maria laughed.

Uncle Bob get away from the group in his minivan, leaving the guys. Marlon and Blake were surrounded by tough guys that didn't look very calm. The guys took each one and separated them, pushing each of them in a separate black car. Then, the car started to get away from where they were, and those guys learn the lesson to don't mess around with anyone any more and their asses too.

_Created by_

_Bryan Elsley and Chris Clough_

_Written and adapted by _

_Max Santoyo_

_Directed by_

_Argon 1337_

_Produced by_

_Max Santoyo_

(0) (Intro) End of small sanctuary (From 1:16 to 1:45)

(1) Shine down- Ximena Sariñana

(2) In my bed- Amy Winehouse

(3) Bamba- Baaba Maal

(4) The pain that's yet to come- Matt Elliot

(5) Sun In My Morning (The Starkiller's I Love The Smell Of Balearic Piano Disco In The Morning Remix)- Saint Eitenne

(6) Disparate youth- Santigold

(7) Bless up- Sizzla

(8) Something about us- Henry Home sweet

(9)Night drops- Indian wells

(10)Honeycomb- Animal collective

(11) Cracked- Off

(12) Sixteen saltines- Jack White


	4. Travis

**Travis**

**Neither Silent Hill Or skins are mine, credits are at the down under. Silent hill is property of Konami.**

**Warning: Contains strong language, violence, sexual themes, use of drugs and alcohol. (You have been warned)**

* * *

(0)

**First segment**

Travis was inside a big office. A very pale person was in front of him, in a black suit with a blue shirt, he had brown hair like Travis, his hairdo was backwards, revealing some hair entries. In the desk in front of Travis was a big plaque that had the name "Michael Mason" in green letters. His friends, and even Heather tried to deny it, but she was his protegee, she was untouchable, even for the mean cheerleaders.

(1)"The principal is a sissy!" Suddenly someone said, distracting him from the lecture he was having, as that guy threw a stick to the window

"Don't let the system manipulate you!" Said a clearly stoned girl

By the glimpse he could catch, a big crowd, bigger by the second, encouraging him for a situation they didn't even knew. Unfortunately his father was 'at work', another excuse to be drunk, but what he could imagine was that if he was right now with him, for sure he would be suppresing the laugh that was at the corner of his lips. Closing his eyes a little, trying not to hear whatever was rampaging on the principal, he started to think. It was amazing the influence he had at the whole high school and he didn't even had to try so hard to be like those douche bags out there, he just was who he was, strange, cause normally a soft spoken, with a gold heart guy is rather bullied than loved.

"See what I mean when I say you're a problem for the school?" The principal said, quite happy

"I... Bullshit! It's not my fault Mason! I didn't ask for them to be here, they're here because they want" Travis said a little pissed interpreting Michael's gestures.

"Alright, let's just don't count social disturb in the things you have done, but err, let me see" Principal Mason said, placing some fine glasses, grabbing a red folder in front of him, checking the insides, after he passed some pages, finally he stopped, with a broad smile "Here says: Fighting with another classmate"

"I defended myself" Travis interrupted the principal

"Flirting with school personnel" He said, giving Travis a "shut up" glance, interrupting him.

"That was Alex" Travis said, angrier

"Oh right, sorry, I took the wrong one from the 'proble mstudent' files. What a coincidence both of you are on the same category, ain't that true?" Travis rolled his eyes and crossed his arms "Well, lemme see, here it is, Travis Grady!" He licked his lips, enjoying Travis' anger growing. "Here says" He cleared his voice "Smoking at school areas"

"I only smoke when I'm happy" He grabbed his chin "Anyway, I was at proud distance"

"A proud distance for you is at football fields? I don't think so, besides, you were fucking smoking pot." Travis gave him a killer glance " But we're here not to discuss your detentions, I think you know why we're here."

"I don't know why I'm here"

"You're failing eleven school subjects" The principal said, trying to be relaxed

"Just eleven, there are a lot more" He looked challenging at principal's Mason killer glance "Right?"

"There are only twelve subjects, Travis, twelve! Please, get your shit together. The only situation, if I can apply that kind of, 'situation', that mantains you here studying, like a fucking leech is football, which lately you have decided not to go " Michael said, almost laughing in a nervous way.

"You know why I haven't attended football" Travis said, objecting, looking at the floor with sad eyes.

"Yeah, we all know your story, and we try to be understandable, but there's a limit between being nice and the fucking anarchy" He rolled his eyes, as he saw Travis sad face" Alright, here's the deal Travis, you attend what's left of practices and try to pass your subjects"

"And what's my benefit?" He raised an eyebrow

"Being a good student, ain't that enough?" the principal said, "You can go" Travis walked away to the door "Hey, another thing" He leaned on his chair, like a pimp.

"What's wrong now Mason?" Travis said a little pissed with a tick in his eye

"First, shut the curtains down" Travis did as he was told "Now, do you have any lighter?" he said

"Sure, may I ask why?"

"Just, don't ask" he set fire to Travis bad record "I know what is to have someone in a psychiatric hospital, kid, believe it or not. So please, don't fuck it up again, I have forgive you almost everything. Here it is your bad records score, and until I don't see those grades becoming good grades, I will not burnt this papers I have on my desk too, understood?" Travis said yes with his head "You can leave now" Travis stared at Principal Mason "That's all" Travis looked at him "Hey, you're totally scaring me, what happened, is anything wrong?"

"My lighter" Travis extend one of his hands at principal Mason direction

"Oh, right" He nervously laughed "Sorry, here you go" He said, giving the lighter to his original possessor. The Principal said right before Travis closed the door.

When he opened the other door, that lead to the aisle, Heather fell to the floor, right at Travis' feet.

"You know there are two doors, right?" Travis said, laughing at Heather

"What did the devil told you?" Heather said, ignoring Travis comment, rubbing one of her shoulders

"Oh nothing" Heather looked at him skeptical, he rolled his eyes "I just have to improve my grades or else I will be expelled, nothing so serious"

"Do you think you being expelled is not serious enough?" She said, staring at Travis with his mouth wide open

"Close your mouth or a fly will enter it. Well, yeah, it's serious enough, but I don't want to be pressured. I already have the pressure of the practices, and now I have to improve my grades, and you know I'm not very good at literature"

"Well, you're saying that to the correct person. Remember I know all Edgar Alan Poe and Shakespeare's books collections"

"That'll come in handy" Travis said, smiling to Heather

"Imbecile" She smiled at him, after that she sighed and rolled her eyes "But you'll owe me a favour for this, bitch!"

"Sure, I'll be your bitch, but if you tell anyone about this, the cops will have to gather your body in pieces around Toluca Lake!"

Heather limited to hug Travis and both started to walk to the final of the aisle. It was a relief that the Principal have cited Travis in the last class.

(2) Lisa went out of her hiding place. It wasn't right for her to spy on her boyfriend. She really knew that at that precise moment he was only with a friend, but something deep inside her, a hunch, a premonition told her that Travis was going to do something wrong. She shook her head as she stuffed her hands inside her gabardine.

"You don't trust him, right?" Maria said, from behind Lisa, making her jump

"Oh my god, please don't scare me like that. Ever"

"You haven't answered my question"

Lisa took a deep sigh "No, thing is, that I feel a hunch that something bad is about to happen, and I'm going to regret everything" Lisa said, looking to the ground in a very sad way

"Hey, look at me girl" She said, grabbing Lisa's chin "Travis is a good man, as I have seen, although he is not ugly..." She smiled, like a pervery

"Hey!"

"Just kidding, but really , don't be jealous, I know you're wrong about what you're saying."

"Sure" Lisa said, smiling to Maria

"And I suggest we go from here, you know we have things to do"

Travis was fighting with Heather in a tickle fight. He was attacking Heather's ribs, when he collided with Lisa. Travis was very surprised that his girlfriend was still there, when it was supposed that she will be already at her home preparing the stuff they'll need for the big thing of tomorrow, but what surprised the most to Travis was the big tan gabardine she was wearing with a big pair of sunglasses.

"Are you playing Sherlock Holmes or why the gabardine" Heather said thrilled

"Oh, no" Lisa said, embarrassed "I was feeling the ambience a little cold"

"So you put a gabardine that doesn't cover a lot, right?" Travis asked, scoffing Lisa "Why you were here? I thought you'll be already at home."

"I was waiting for you, since you didn't come out, I was about to go" Lisa answered, not knowing well if Travis will take that lie as a good answer

"Oh alright honey, so, do you want a ride to your house?" Travis offered Lisa to go

"Thank you sweetie" She smiled back at her boyfriend

They left back Maria and Heather, not caring if they complaint about it or not. For Travis it was a blessing any second with his girlfriend, even though they were on the same class, had the same friends, they were not in all the classes together. Travis was advanced in some classes, one of the reasons he was failing. He didn't want to lie to himself, he was good at those classes, the real reason he was failing was his mother and father. They didn't know how, but lately Travis' mother was being a real pain in the ass for everyone at the hospital, when she wasn't sued. Travis, instead of doing his homework, was visiting Helen constantly, and sometimes he skipped classes to see if her mother was fine. Night by night her case was getting worse, notice that wounded Travis mind the most. He didn't want to see her like that, the fact of her suffering bring him real tears of misery. Minutes later Lisa took out Travis from his abstraction kissing him, with a soft whisper at his ear, made Travis to accidentally drop his keys while he screamed like a little girl for the fright Lisa give him. They entered the cabin of the pickup; after Lisa closed her door Travis start the engine of the automobile, but didn't move.

"Why aren't we moving my love?" Lisa asked

"Did he do it again?" Travis seriously asked to Lisa, the only answer from her was a loud growl "Understand that I'm doing the best for you my lady in red. And I ain't moving from here until you told me the truth and remove your glasses"

"As you wish Travis, whatever" Lisa said angry, removing her sunglasses, revealing a bruise that covered from the eye to the cheekbone "Yes, he did it again, but please don't do anything or, or" Lisa said nervously

"Or otherwise you're going to do what Lisa?"

"This will be it! I understand you, but understand me too; Steve is the only member I have from my family, and I don't want to lose him too"

"Alright, but if I know that once again he did this, I will surely beat him till he is a fucking pulp" He said, then he started the engine of his pickup.

"As you wish" Said Lisa, not very sure of her answer

* * *

Cybil went out of school; it wasn't that strange to found Kauffman at her school. They had passed some nice moments after they met at the hospital, starting by finishing what they started back at the party in a medical cabin. He had a bucket of flowers for Cybil. She smiled at this gesture and went directly to kiss him.

"Hey cop lady, how are you" Kauffman said with a broad smile

"Very happy considering you're here"

"You'll be happier after this. I have some really good shit"

"But the deal was that we weren't going to be high all the time"

"C'mon, just a little"

"Alright, let's go to my house" She said grabbing him by the hand, immediately rejected by him

"Remember that I don't like that stuff in public"

"Alright" Cybil said, quite sad

Maria and Heather who were going to Maria`s brand new car saw this by the distance. They knew something wrong was happening with Cybil and if they really care about her they had to do something about this Kauffman guy that all of a sudden invaded Cybil's mind. They followed them, just to see if they were doing anything bad. Kauffman and Cybil went behind some cars, where they do some spliff, combining marijuana with some cocaine. Cybil didn't saw this very well, but she had to suck it up if she really wanted to be in a serious relationship with this incredibly hot guy that was a god at bed. After the smokes were prepared, each one light their own. From the distance she could see Travis pick up, it wasn't a good feel, she felt how she was betraying her friend. She destroyed the spliff and went running, with the rare effect of those powerful drugs.

Travis saw her in the mirror, but he looked again and didn't see anything. He laughed; he was beginning to be delusional like his father. Meanwhile Cybil was intercepted by Gabriel and he saw her with a very strange glance, she only half smiled, as the moment was very awkward to say anything, but what she could possibly explain? That she promised to her best friend not to be high? Oh, and it results is the same guy she fucked, but that has a girlfriend that is her best friend.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He said, angry

"Oh nothing, I just, err, you know, like, ah, how do I explain this? Shit"

"Hey Cyb! What are you doing there at the floor?" Said Heather in her enthusiastic tone of voice

"Oh, nothing, you know, taking the sun" She said, awkwardly

"And who's the hot guy?" Said Maria

"I'm Gabriel Kauffman, nice to meet you" He tried his best to be a nice guy

"Oh interesting, hey, do you want to go with us, we're going to Heather's girl cave to drink some Margaritas" Said Maria

"Well, Cyb and I we were"

"Oh yeah, see you later Gabriel"

"We'll talk about this later" Said Heather some meters apart

* * *

**Second segment**

Travis' house was little in comparison to the other houses, but he didn't mind, considering he only lived with his father. He had one desktop with a second hand desk computer; above it he had some shelves with models of different trucks and pickups. He lived in the resort area of downtown, near the West Garage and the lighthouse. Due to the small size of his house, Travis had to park his pickup and his bigger truck in places near to his house, knowing the risk of car smugglers. He had face in the past some of them trying to steal part of his cars, but he gave what they deserved, leaving them tied up inside the lighthouse without pants and shirt. He smiled remembering this. (3) He was finishing everything to make that night perfect, thinking of Lisa every possible moment, and suddenly a quick glance of Cybil went through his mind, making him to fall to the floor. He got up and started to dust his clothes. He was dressed with his favourite clothes, an orange vest with brown , a red chequered flannel shirt, dark blue jeans and orange boots, like the day when Maria get to know the full gang. Travis went from one side to the other of his brown and red room, looking for his cell phone. When he found it he felt some butterflies.

His mind exploded as he remembered Lisa while he was dialling a number. He was sure he loved Lisa, but he doubted about his relationship, he was feeling a little unwell about she remembering how he cheated on her with one of their common friends, and her 'BFF'. Many times he thought about saying her his one night stand, but love was love and things will have to follow their curse, even if Travis felt unwell about it or not, he loved Lisa too much to let her go, not to mention she was his only escape to the fucked up reality he had back home. Dealing with a troubled and depressed father that most of the time was drunk, and with a schizophrenic mother recluded on an asylum, that years ago wanted to asphyxiate him with gas for sure wasn't nice, AT ALL. He laughed ironically, sure, Helen was a nice person, only drugged up. When she didn't took her pills, she hallucinated about demons and mirrors and all sort of otherworlds. It gave him chills down his backbone remembering his desperate yells about that demon 'Alessa' and how he was going to be responsible for bringing such a horrible creature and the suffering of most of them.

"So, where you're going son" A man said, entering Travis' room, he had a black suit and a misfit shirt, he had brown eyes and hair like Travis, and almost the same face, except he was wearing thick glasses on his brown eyes and he had grown a thick moustache and some beard too

Travis gave a small jump backwards a little scared "I-I told you to first knock on my door before entering my room, is that very difficult?" Travis said a little pissed "Told you Richard, I'm going with my friends to the woods between Brahms and Silent Hill"

"I prefer if you call me father" Richard said, a little sad "But it's alright, have a nice day kid" Richard said giving his best smile to him going out of the room in a complete drunk state

(4) "And that's why it's better when he is sober" Travis rolled his eyes, and then he sighed.

He hung up after the eight tone, and threw it to his bed; fuck it, they will never answer, didn't matter how many times he will rang to her house or how many times he stalked her through facebook. No, fuck it, he thought and stripped down, ready to sleep well. Tomorrow will be a heavy day for him. Suddenly Travis' cell phone ranged. He, again, gave a long jump and answered at the second tone.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right place?" James said, not looking completely sure

"For god sake I'm his girlfriend, how will I not know where he lives?" Lisa said to James, but she really was clueless about Travis place "Gosh, not only the blond girls except Maria, Heather, Laura, and Cybil and of course me, are stupid"

He looked in not a very good way at Lisa, while all the guys, even Henry were laughing at Lisa's comment. Now they were outside somewhere in the resort area in Silent Hill, near to Motel Riverside with the whole gang.

(5)"Hello, hello, c- can you hear me?" James said while talking at the cell phone

"Yes, what do you want James that you can't tell me when you get into my house?" Travis said, angered

"Remember we told you that you have to use your pickup for the travel?

"Aha" Travis answer, a little dumbfounded

"Well, we will need a pick up for nine; my sister is no longer coming"

"Why she ain't coming? It was her idea!" Travis said pissed

"Relax man! She had... reasons not to come, but don't worry, the others are with me right now, we are actually in front of your house"

He was a little pissed, they have come to his house and he wasn't informed about this. He didn't care if the guys see the state of his house, or his father in the wasted state he was, but the girls were a totally different story. One reason was that without any kind mother to relate to, he learned that women were sacred (at least for him), that was a reason behind that he respected a lot women in general. Another reason was the inconvenience which his father was to. To the town's eyes, Richard Grady was a respected man, due to the problems with his wife, no one knew what his father's work was, but for sure it was a good work that could maintain Richard and Travis well, the only problem was that most of the money went directly to the maintenance of her mother, and a lot of booze. He thought again about his friends seeing his house when he processed James' words, it was too late when he tried to make an excuse, then, two knocks on the door were heard, after he hung up with James. God, if the gang had their suspects about the stupidity of James, here he was proving it. Even more, if his worst fears were truth, he brought Lisa to the only place sacred to him, the only place he was still reluctant to show (even to Lisa). He only showed Lisa once his house, just the facade.

"Hi" Travis said, after he slightly opened his door

"Hey man, are you going to let us pass or what?I remember you this isn't a club" Murphy said in his cocky tone voice

"A club?" James, and everyone else saw Murphy with the same glance.

"Yeah, you know, like those gorillas that stand at the entrance of clubs"He said, with a sarcastic tone

"Ah, now I get it" Said Travis

"I don't" Said Alex, completely high

"My house is a complete... Mess, Murphy" Travis said, while trying to push the door from the boys of the gang, ignoring Alex commentary

"Don't worry, after seeing Alex's dormitory, all houses are completely clean" James scoffed

"Let a professional judge it dickhead! "He said, taking space to take down the door

"Alright, alright, I'll open it" He opened the door, then grabbed Henry by the chest "But I warn you, I have a complete drunk dad upstairs"

"If anything happens, I think we can deal with that situation" Henry softly said "We're dealing with Murphy, remember"

"We?" He looked at Henry's eyes" It's a joke, alright, but if he does something stupid I'll have to beat the shit out of him" laughing, he was patting Henry's back in a friendly and brotherly way

"Wow, you have all the dolls I have give you!" a voice said coming from Travis' room

His cheeks and chest were burning with mixed feelings, while his cheeks were as red as Elmo, he tried to pretend nothing happened, until he observed how everybody was looking at him, and trying to cover his face with his hand it increased more his embarrassing moment. He finally covered his face with his vest. He wasn't able to look forward, while his face was matting with the colour of his shirt. He rushed to his room, only to see Cybil and Lisa laughing and cleaning up his messy room.

"God, Travis, you had one of the most messy rooms I've ever seen!" Cybil said "But Murphy was right, after seeing Alex's room, every house seems perfectly cleaned"

"Sorry for the disaster" Travis started to said

"You don't have to say anything, it was fault of stupid James to bring us here without your permission" Lisa said, kissing Travis.

While they were making out in a gross way, Cybil looked away, trying not to feel guilty. Yes, some weeks passed after the incident, but still she was feeling like an asshole about everything happened between Lisa's man and her. Travis saw this with the corner of his eye and finished the kiss. He felt that another leg growing, so he started to think about unsexy stuff. He thought about James like a cross dresser and Murphy as a whore man, and suddenly, he was ready to build a complete Empire State.

"And why all those dolls?" Cybil asked trying to avoid the guilt inside her head

"They mean how much time we've been dating as a couple Lisa and I" Travis said proud "She gives me nurse dolls, and I give her truck like these ones. I know it's tacky, but"

"It's perfect! Who is the genius behind this?" Cybil asked almost frenetic

"Me" Lisa said almost whispering "Thank you for calling me like that" Lisa said, giving Cybil one of her radiant smiles

"So, do you want to film a porn here or we're going" Murphy said in his usual cocky voice tone

"Lemme pack some more clothes" Travis started

"Hey big guy, we're going just a night, for fuck sake, it's not like we're going to walk the whole California state!"

"Maria, I think Murphy needs a reminder of your power!" Travis yelled

"With pleasure" Maria rushed towards Murphy "But he was right, are we going or what?"

"Alright, let's go"

"Wait, I invited Kauffman too"

"What?" Maria, Murphy, Travis and Lisa said

"Yeah, he'll meet us at square shop centre"

"Okay, whatever" Travis said a little jealous

Travis kicked out everybody except Lisa, who helped her selecting the things they would need for the campfire that night. Her 'lady in red' was perfect at every level, and even he recognized he had been a jerk for cheating on her, he was happy he had someone as amazing as Lisa. They were inside enough time to make everyone think they were having sex, and all the noises didn't help to convince them they were only moving stuff from one side to another. As soon as they went out they were met with three pair of eyes.

"So, as I was saying, porn" Murphy scoffed

"Asshole" Maria said, punching Murphy in the gut "And that's for saying me hot stuff too! I'm only James' hot stuff"

"But you're only dating" Said Murphy, trying to recover his breathe

"So? You love Henry and we don't say anything about that" Maria said, not joking about that, snapping her fingers

"That some bullsh-" Murphy started to say

"Hush" Travis said, as he heard some laughs from the living room

"What's the matter baby?"Lisa asked

"I think I heard something" Travis said while he stretched his eyes, trying to focus more, after that he widely opened his eyes "Oh god, no please! Guys, I think my father is in the living room, let's go" Travis said, in a mixed mood between being pissed and stressed

He tried to avoid the living room, but it was impossible, when they arrived at the point where he had his suspects about, in the centre of the living room was Richard, with a scrap book, the kind of scrap book that each family has to put in shame their kids. Travis let out a long sigh and grabbed his nose, when he saw what his father was showing to Heather and Alex. Heather was the first to notice the other ones, she laughed when she saw Travis. (Probably she saw one of the embarrassing photos) Travis thought to himself, feeling the warmth of the blood coming to his cheeks.

"Oh Travis, you were so sweet when you were a baby! What happened to you?" Heather said, pointing to a picture of Travis with a teddy bear.

"Just, let's go, right?" Travis said, strongly blushed

"We haven't seen all of your pictures, wait a little more" Murphy said in an scoff tone

"Remember we have a long trip ahead" Travis reminded to the mischievous Murphy pulling him by one arm

"But son, first you have to show me your girlfriend, I haven't met her" Richard said almost falling to the floor, leaning against Henry

"I think not now Richard" Travis said, helping Henry to be out of Richard's grip "We have a long trip ahead..."

"Is her?" He said, while holding one of Cybil's arms

"No, and I won't tell you in the state you are, Richard. Guys, let's go, please" Travis said, quite distressed

"Babe, don't worry"

"But Lisa, he's drunk, maybe he would say inappropiate things" He whispered, his stress rising

"Sir, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Lisa"

"Garland, yeah, I know everything about you, but excuse the state I am in right now, if I only knew my daughter in law would come I will be looking nicer"

"Oh, don't worry mister Grady, you look just fine, well, I promise to take care of your son" Lisa said, smiling to Richard, sitting next to him

"He's special you know? He's a good boy, but sometimes he forgets it" He said, talking only to her with a low voice

"I will do sir" She smiled

"I know I'm a bother, but thanks for bringing all of your friends, they're marvellous kids, they really are" He said "But you have a long trip, just take care, and use condoms, I put lube inside Travis' pickup!"

"Well, thank you" He said, with an awkward tone "I'll see you on sunday" He waited for everyone to go "I heard what you said to Lisa, and" He was about to cry "You're not a bother to me, never, I love you" He said, wiping his tears "I really love you" He kissed him on the cheek

"Good trip" He knew his son was being sincere, as he wiped his tears "Don't forget to use condom" He winked his eye and went to the kitchen.

"Please, if something happens, dial my number, and don't get drunk, please" He went to the pick up

(6) Everybody said goodbye to mister Grady and started bothering Murphy about his sexuality. When Travis put on his seat belt something told him that this day will not be a very good day at all for him. But he tried not to hear his own hunches, maybe he was exaggerating. While he started the engines of his old and trusty pickup, ready for the road ahead of all of them he had a plan to avoid Kauffman, he didn't want any fight with him, or him with anyone else, everybody knew what was happening between Cybil and him, and they didn't like this at all.

* * *

Kauffman waited for Cybil and the rest of her not so relevant gang at the point he told her. Gullible people in need of love like Cybil made Kauffman's days, more, counting that Curtis and Wheeler paid him to do the work. More gullible people to use, and for his own purposes, that was fucking good. He laughed a little as he looked both ways; he assured there was no one around to have a blow. He could feel how his body soothe, as his heart started to race. If it was real, tonight he could finish the job with a simple call and after that he will move to the next county, where his real girlfriend was. He soon received a message by WhatsApp

* * *

Everybody, except Cybil, were not very sure of Kauffman intentions, so to be cautious, accidentally they 'lost' in the way to square shop centre. Now they were at the highway, ready for the trip of their lives. Maria, as the smart girl she was, contacted her uncle and told her to investigate the man, by her part, Cybil texted Kauffman by WhatsApp, telling him he couldn't go with them.

"C'mon Cybil, don't be sad, you'll see how good will it be" Heather smile at her

"But he was meant to be my tonight's shag"

"Or could be me" Murphy said with his cocky voice

"Maybe you could be kicked in the guts so hard you'll be a woman" Maria threatened Murphy

"Agh, always cockblocking Maria, James, repeat me what do you saw on her that is so attractive"

"Don't answer him" She raised a finger "I prefer to cockblock rather to be a cocky motherfucker who tries in a very pathetic way to prove everybody that he's straight when everybody knows he's gayer than a Cher dancer"

"Really James, what do you saw on her, she barely has boobs, well I can solve that"

"Don't threat me… Well, if you still want to be a man by tomorrow"

"You filthy cunt" He said going to the back seat

"Hey calm down, or either we're going to crash again something" Said Travis a little pissed off

"Don't worry, we have everything under control" Said Alex, who was holding Murphy while Cybil tried to held down a very angered Maria

"And you didn't bring drugs, right Alex?" Said Lisa

"I didn't, I still think that's boring"

"I prefer it, rather than to be high and smuggled by someone"

"You're a paranoiac" Was the last answer from Alex lips, the rest of the road everybody was in silence, looking at the windows, listening to Travis' country music

* * *

**Third segment**

"Travis, I think we're lost" Alex said, moving the less he could. The space wasn't enough at Travis pickup, and some had to go at someone else's legs. Henry was sitting on Murphy's legs, who secretly was being aroused by this and Alex was at Heather's.

"Alright, I'll ask okay?" Travis said, pissed. He pulled over and he saw an old Dodge parked. Lisa opened her window "Hello, anybody in there?" Travis asked

The pilot window opened, revealing the face of a man that looked like he came out of a ranch "With what I can help you?" The ranch man said, he had a strong accent

"We're looking for" Travis looked at his map "Loner's peak, do you know where is the road to it?"

"And a gas station" Heather yelled from the back

"Right, and a gas station" Travis said

"Well, the gas station is not too far, it's just half mile straight from here and then right another half mile, and to get to Loner's peak, at the gas station you will see a dirt road some yards at left. You'll have to follow that road and it will leave you there"

"Thank you" Lisa said to the man, closing her window, after that Travis went to the place the man told him.

"You're welcome cutie" The man said, moments after the gang was far away, with an evil smile holding a shotgun

The gang arrived to some gas station at a middle point between Brahms and Travis house. The road even though, was not at the official maps of Silent Hill, it was one of the most important roads for truck drivers, and in general, for the people here at Silent Hill, the name of it simply was Redfield Road. The only persons that came out of Travis' pickup were Travis, Lisa, and Maria. Some moments after the gang arrived, other persons arrived too at the gas station.

"Let me check if there's anybody" Maria said to the gang. She went where the two cars were, an old Dodge pickup and a green Tsuru. "Hello, do you know Loner's peak?" She said to the man at the old Dodge

"No, but I think inside the store they might know" The man said. Maria turned to head the store, no noticing the rare smile the man had.

She entered the gas station store checking if there was anybody so they could pay to her or him. For the appearance the place look pretty neglected, and Maria took advantage of that to smuggle some lipsticks and make up.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Maria said looking behind the counter.

She lifted her shoulders and waited leaning against the store desk. She drummed her nails against the hard wood making a loud sound. Soon after she heard that someone behind entered the store. She thought it was someone from the gang so she didn't bother to look back. Moments after she felt someone hugging her from behind, after that she screamed and tried to kick in the guts whoever was at her back.

"Don't yell too loud, we don't want the employee to be scared" A rough voice behind Maria told her, whispering in her ear. She could felt the alcoholic breath from the person behind her.

"Leave me alone, or you'll pay the consequences"

"What can a girl like you can possibly do?" Said, hugging him

"Let go fucker" Murphy said, running to the place where Maria was, struggling with the unknown man. After some seconds Murphy finally won. The unknown man went out and only Maria and Murphy were inside the store "Are you okay Maria?" Murphy said, approaching cautiously towards Maria, checking her

"Don't be silly, I'm not gonna hurt you" Maria laughed "Well, you saved me from being harassed, more like raped by an alcoholic dude, ain't that true?" Said uncomfortable

"Well, occupational hazards, nothing more" Murphy scoffed while rising his hands and shoulders

"Just let's get out please, I don't want to be wound by your modesty" Maria said putting her hand on her forehead in a tragic way

* * *

"Let me check if there's anybody" Maria said. Travis heard that, but he was busy in putting gas to his reliable pickup.

After that he noticed that other cars were coming to fill gas, but he didn't mind. He saw one of the men coming out of a green classical Tsuru, and going directly to the store where Maria entered moments ago.

"So, were you're heading beauty" A man said to Lisa, not noticing Travis was near. His appearance was one of those that live in a ranch.

"I'm with my boyfriend" Lisa said, a little nervous

"I'm not a jealous person" The ranch man said

"But I am" Travis said, standing at the side of Lisa "So, get your ass out of here and return to the ranch from where you come from"

"Having any problem Evander?" The man of the green Tsuru said when Travis finished his sentence. He came out of the store right after Travis stood at Lisa's side.

"Don't worry Ezra, I was just talking with this sweet couple" Evander said and then laughed like a maniac "Just be aware of the full moon today" Evander said laughing again like a maniac, then he entered an old Dodge pickup, and Ezra entered his green Tsuru

Maria and Murphy arrived where Lisa and Travis where, laughing, holding hands. They looked like they were friends from all life. Travis looked at them dumbfounded, he wasn't very sure about if he was delusional or that was real.

"What happens? Are you alright Travestied Travis?" Murphy said snapping his fingers in front of Travis

"You and Maria, together, am I delusional or is this thing real?" Travis said, putting many pauses in his speech

"No, you're not delusional jerk! It's real we're together, why you are so surprised about that?" Murphy said still scoffing

"Well, it's not common from your part..." He started to say "You know, you're like counterparts" He said, gesturing with his hands too

"So, what you basically are trying to say is" Maria said

"Never mind, we still have a long road to Loner's peak, and look" He looked at his expensive watch, the only expensive thing he had "It's a little late" He cut off whatever Murphy was going to say.

They entered the car, first Maria, who was sitting at James' legs, then Murphy, who was now sitting at Henry's legs. Travis entered after Lisa, and then he started the pickup engine, moving to the dirt road Evander said to him.

"What the hell was that?" Heather asked, a little obfuscated by Alex's weight, which was now at her legs

"Just another loony that tried to overstep the mark with my girl" Travis answered hugging Lisa with his free arm

"I swap you places Lisa; I don't want to be at the legs of a lady boy" Murphy said, quite sullen

"Stop bothering Henry" Maria said angered "I think your balls know it very well, stupid chauvinist" Maria said

"Oh shut the fuck up fake Barbie" Murphy answered quite amused

Murphy and Maria started to fight, Maria trying to scratch Murphy's face and Murphy trying to pull Maria's hair, Travis just rolled his eyes and sigh, still embracing Lisa. After all, the peace between them was just momentarily, he almost predicted that inside his head.

"I was right, I was just hallucinating" Travis said to himself

"Hallucinating what?" Lisa asked to his boyfriend, holding his hand

"I saw Murphy and Maria being like the best friends on Earth" Travis told Lisa "And you guys stop it or I will kick you out of my fucking car and you'll have to get back to the city by your own feet!"

"Just ignore them, they're inoffensive" Lisa said, giving his boyfriend a sweet smile

"I have to do it, otherwise I will not have appendix by the end of our scholar year"

He gave Lisa a kiss and then he drove the way that was left to get to Loner's peak. That site was special for one reason to Travis. The place was the last place before Helen tried to gas herself along with Travis. It meant a lot to him and if he can't be with her mother, at least he can be with the memory of her. Murphy and Maria were still fighting in the back part of the pickup, only that they were now only fighting with words and no in a physical way. Hopefully everybody was seeing how Murphy and Maria were fighting, and weren't paying attention at Cybil. Or that's what Cybil wanted to think. She couldn't really describe what she was feeling, but it wasn't nice. Maybe the guilt was still there and she didn't realize that every time she saw Travis and Lisa happy together she remembered what happened back there at Maria's. Maybe she was feeling some banned feelings that she was not supposed to have for one of her friends, but she didn't want to think that the second was even a possibility. Cybil refused to think she loved her best friend, that would mean she might lose him as a friend and she didn't want that. She shook her head and tried to laugh at the funny word brawl that Maria and Murphy were having. Kauffman appeared, his shadow still at her eyes.

"Now stop it, I mean it now for real!" An angry Travis said

"Alright, relax man" Murphy said

"Shit!" Alex yelled looking at the back window

"Now what?" Travis asked, tired

"I think they're after us, quick, run as fast as you can this piece of trash!" Murphy said, forgetting anything about her fight with Maria, yelling as a little girl

"It's not a piece of trash, and that's not funny" Travis said

"See it for yourself" Said Henry, who was seeing the same as everybody back there

He looked at the rearview mirror, the green Tsuru appeared at his left side and the old Dodge behind him, he saw the Dodge guy holding a big rifle, and was pointing at him directly. The Tsuru guy was too pointing at him with a pistol. Everybody inside the pickup was yelling, including Murphy, who was supposed to be the rude guy, and Henry, the shy guy. Travis tried to accelerate more, but they were just closing him the road. Soon after the Tsuru was in front of him, Ezra stopped the car and Travis did so, too. Everybody expected that Ezra, the guy from the Tsuru, started to open fire at them, but he only throw off a cigarette butt from his window, and then he turned to the other side. Everybody look at them, while both of the weird ranch guys were going away from them. They were not completely relaxed, before they saw that both of the cars were very far away. They were very dumbfounded with this; they expected that they open fire at them.

"What in God's name was that?" Heather asked, making long pauses

"Don't know, but as soon as we "watch the moon" we don't have anything to be worried about" Cybil scoffed

Everybody after this comment was in a tense silence. Some moments passed that nobody did anything. Then Travis laughed making everybody laugh except Lisa, which was still serious for not any logical reason.

"This is not funny, why are you laughing? We could have die" Lisa said, quite serious

"Just relax man! We didn't die, that's enough for me" Alex said

"And for me, let's go" Travis said, starting the engine again.

The road left for them was short, but the fright that those pricks gave them was enough to make them stop at least for five minutes which passed like ten seconds for all of them. Travis could still fill all the adrenaline inside his body. Lisa then kissed him, while he tuned in the radio trying to locate any good radio station near that zone. Unluckily, the only thing he could hear was white noise.

"So, Loner's peak, here we go" Maria enthusiastically said

"Hope the forest makes your neurons work, Barbie" Murphy scoffed

Travis sighed "And here we go again" He said, knowing that Murphy and Maria were going to fight all the way till Loner's peak.

* * *

**Fourth segment**

"I propose let's put some music while we put the tents" Heather said, a little bit too enthusiastic

"A-Alright, put some of your music" Henry said to her

Heather put the big recorder the gang brought on the floor, then she turned on the recorder and she put a CD inside the slot, (7) soon music started to play, and the gang looked weird towards Heather, she looked to them dumbfounded.

"What?" She lifted her shoulders" A little of disco is fine"

"I agree with her on that" Alex said

The other members of the gang just ignore this and started to put on the tents. The distribution was like this: Travis will be sleeping with Cybil and Lisa, Murphy with Henry and Maria and finally Heather with James, and Alex. Murphy was a little bit reticent to sleep with Henry on the same tent, but maybe he was feeling something weird towards Henry, something that wasn't either hate, or brotherly love. While Murphy was questioning himself, Travis started to put his tent. For his luck Murphy brought the three tents they will need, and it was good that they were easy to arm and to disarm. He was thinking, about stuff of his past down there in that special place where he enjoyed some cool moments with his father and her mother, mostly he remembered the moments with her mother. It was that place where she started to have her hallucinations too, but that doesn't matter for Travis, as he only tried to remember the good stuff. When everybody finished arming their tents, Travis started to look around the forest with Henry, only to look if they were no threats around them. He didn't count that in the way he could found some hallucinogenic mushrooms. When he saw them he smiled and in his mind was building a mischievous idea.

"Hey Henry, help me gathering all the shrooms"

"B-but Lisa said no drugs" The shy man softly said

"C'mon Henry, we are young, we can have some fun, lend me your jacket"

"Alright" Henry told Travis, then sighing.

Henry took off his jacket, and then he laid it on the ground and started to put there all the mushrooms. He was thinking in how much fun the gang will have when they started to feel the effects of them. And how did Travis knew this mushrooms were not toxic? Simple, with his father he learned some basic stuff about plants and botanic in general. Travis and Henry returned to the point where everybody else where, Henry shaking like a Chihuahua and Travis more than happy with his great discovery. Travis went directly to the recorder and he shut it down.

"What the hell Travis? We were listening to some good shit" Murphy angrily said

"I have some good news for you, but come next to me" Travis said. All the gang gathered around, thrilled for what Travis may have between his arms. "So, you're wondering what I have between my arms, isn't it?"

"Sure" Cybil said sarcastically

"Well, be happy to know we will have a great party here" Travis said, while he laid Henry's jacket, revealing the mushrooms

"We told you, no drugs fucker!" Lisa angrily said, it didn't matter it was her boyfriend

"Come on, don't be silly babe, there will be no problem" Travis said to her

"Well, if there's any problem, trust me, I will not help" Lisa said, angry

"Come on sweetie, I will make amends later. We're young and we need some fun, please, please"

"Watch your words or you'll sleep outside the tent" She said, laughing

"So" Maria cheerfully said to Travis, ignoring her "How do we know this ain't poisonous?"

"It's a lil' bit complicated to explain, just trust me" Travis then sat down "And do you want some or you're just going to stare at me?" He laughed

"Sure" James said lifting his arms

"If you eat one of those I will say it to mom, this is only for real men like me" Murphy threatened Henry

"Okay" Henry softly said

"C'mon, if he's a real men, I'm fucking queen Elizabeth, c'mon, don't get out of the fun" Maria said, making room for Henry to sit at the other side where James wasn't

"Fuck it" Henry softly said, lifting his shoulders, impressing everybody.

"Maria, you stupid bitch, don't be scared if something happens to you! And well, Henry, don't even pretend to sleep near to me" Murphy said, with a mischievous smile

"If you're not going to let others have fun, then fuck off" James said "Anyone wants to join him?"

Lisa went with him, but after some minutes both of them returned, She looked at Travis angrily and went alone to the blue tent. Everybody was laughing and sharing true friendship memories, even the shy Henry was participating in the nice talk. Travis was the less talkative from all, but he had to be aware that Murphy don't discover the fireworks and the flares, or otherwise they will be fucked, knowing Murphy and the mischievous grin he made moments before. A loud smack brought back to reality Travis.

"Come on mate, you're being more boring than Lisa" Alex said. He was the responsible for the smack

"I heard that, you can fuck off too, ugly fuck!" She yelled

"Fuck, she can be a real cunt sometimes" Alex said

"Hey, that's my girlfriend you're talking about!" Travis said, angry, then he relaxed "Sorry, I'm still stressed, but guess I'll have to sleep in other tent, anyone?" Travis said to his friends

"Well, you can stay with me" James offered "But you try to go beyond, and you'll be a woman by the morning"

"Alright, calm down with your threatens" Alex said, then he laughed "I didn't think this shit will taste so great!"

"I know, right! And let me tell you I have tasted each drug made by humans" Maria said, gaining a dumbfounded glance from everybody except Alex and Lisa "What? My mother have worked in many nightclubs, its normal"

"Yeah, that explains everything" Murphy yelled again

"You brat, you don't know what you have just begun" Maria angrily said, standing up, ready to kick Murphy's ass. Everybody, except Travis for some unknown reason, stood up to prevent that Murphy went to the hospital.

(8) Travis didn't knew how, but the next thing he remembered was that they were very late at night, he was lending everybody a flare, except Lisa, she was just standing in one corner mysteriously looking at some point. It all looked and sounded funny for Travis. His surroundings were blurry and everything that he heard was like if it had an echo effect. He looked at his surroundings, Maria and James were dancing and after that Maria started to devour James with her kisses. At their left side was Henry, dancing with Murphy who went down to the ground by a very horny Murphy, removing his shirt and then his undershirt, he had a joint in the other hand, and he give it to Murphy, pulling him inside where everybody else was. At the other side of James and Maria was Heather at that precise moment she was pushing away Alex while she laughed, then Heather passed right in front of her eyes laughing. Cybil then appeared with a joint in her hand, she gave one smoke to it and then she put the joint between Travis' lips. At the same time, Lisa looked at them, angry and jealous. Travis just laughed and started to dance, shaking his left arm where the flare he had was.

"I'm sorry if I've been ignoring you, I still feel guilty" Cybil said to Travis, laughing, while the sky was changing colours, blue, yellow, green, red, and so on, and the trees were smiling at them, while the wind whispered to him strange things

"D-Don't worry" Travis laughed with Cybil "The important thing is that you're still human!" He said, while they were dancing

Travis left alone Cybil and he looked at a pile of leaves at the ground. They looked funny from the glow the flares were giving them, and the inexplicable bonfire too. He then grabbed a big pile of leaves and lifted to the sky, laughing when he did this, while the leaves were falling at a slow pace. Then he slept on the ground, and from an unknown place to Travis, Cybil came. Travis pulled her to a dark part of the forest. (9) She started kissing him passionately. Maybe it was an extra turn of screw, but he felt love this time, not only a random pair of hands going throughout his body and a pair of lips randomly moving. Did he was growing feelings for Cybil? He couldn't question himself, as he felt how someone pulled up his shirt, as an uproaring fire came through his chest and a red glow between Cybil and himself was going even brighter, then he did the same to her too. He had a really smooth and nice abdomen that could perfectly have some tattoos. He kissed her neck, with all the passion he could and his entire mind was invaded by Cybil. He breathed Cybil, he felt like if it was her. Slowly he took out her pants with his teeth and looked her directly at her eyes, like questioning, do you like me like that?

Of course Cybil answered the gesture, by taking off Travis pants, looking at his awesome tattoo in the low part of his ribs. Yeah, she was lucky to have someone like him not just trying to screw her; he was kind enough to take it slowly and smoothly, like the first time you drive freely a car. She loved him, a lot, she couldn't deny that even if she loved that pretentious brat of Kauffman; she loved even more this real man. She began to breathe rapidly, as she felt how he took out his pants and started making love with her. This felt different, someone wasn't just 'shagging her', and she was being treated like a real woman. Travis finished having sex with Cybil, again. It felt good, astoundingly out of this planet, but he felt remorse eating his soul. Why on Earth he did that, again? It wasn't fair nor for Lisa or Cybil, it felt like he was just using them, and he felt too guilty for doing such nasty things. Cybil was about to say him something as she approached him, when a loud scream and the sound of shooting distracted them. He finished to put his clothes and rushed where the group was. If those men from the gas station were at the bonfire he wouldn't doubt to bash them.

"We are all here?" He asked to Lisa

"I haven't checked" Lisa replied, bitter

"Let me check, don't move please my love" Travis kissed her.

First he went were Maria, James, Heather and Alex were supposed to be. It was few footsteps to make it through, yet he moved really slowly, just in case shit happened. He opened the tent door, but sure as hell he regretted that at the very moment he opened it. What he saw he knew will haunt him forever. He saw Alex and Heather making out, and the idea of a moaning Alex and moaning Heather wasn't sexy at all for poor Travis. He had the impulse of closing the door, but it was better that they were outside, than inside, of the tent obviously.

"Hey! Wake up, and you two stop fucking, I think the dudes from the gas station are here" Travis said shaking the tent

Then he went were Henry and Murphy were supposed to be, really slowly again, seeing if Alex and Heather were really out of the tent. He didn't even need to open Henry's tent, halfway through on a tree, actually against it, a very high and drunk shirtless Henry, not to mention he was just in boxers, was having sex? With just the tree, or was he jerking off? Either way, and even if this was way too gross for him, he approached Henry. He touched his shoulder seazing any activity he was doing.

"Are you alright Henry? Where's Murphy?"

"I. I Really don't know Travis, I was sleeping when I heard the shooting." Henry said with his soft tone, very scared

"Alright, let's get out of here, its better"

He reunited with Lisa, then he saw Heather coming out of her tent, sweaty and blushed, followed by Alex, who was with a full smile, Maria was next, she was like if nothing really happened inside the tent and finally James came out, with a shock expression in his face.

"B-but what you saw James, are you okay?" Henry said to James, hugging him in an awkward way

"I saw things, things that nobody is deserved to see" He said, while he was having a tick in his eye

After that they heard again the sound of shooting, Cybil appeared from behind them, and all were prepared to fight her, but when they saw her they stopped the attack. Still hearing the attack they didn't knew what to do. The shootings were getting closer.

"Quick, turn off the lights!" Travis said.

They turned off all the lights, the electric argon lamps outside each of the tents, and Travis suffocated the bonfire kicking some dust into it. Then they crouch near each of the tents and waited for the enemy to come. They heard someone yelling, Travis took advantage of this, and with the dark environment he hit in the face the enemy, repeatedly.

"Ouch, stop it for fuck sake! That really hurts" A known voice to Travis said

"Hang on a minute, you're not one of the dudes from the gas station, you're really" Travis said, t hen he took out his cell phone, illuminating the face of the person at his feet "Murphy? What the fuck you were thinking stupid prick?" His voice elevated some octaves

"C'mon! I was just joking" He laughed "And you have to see your expressions, turn off the lights, oh mommy, we're going to die" He said, trying to stand up, but Maria put her foot on his chest

"Hang on a minute. Do you realize that those fuckers give us the fright of our lives, and you scare us again? Are you stupid or what?" Maria angrily said

"Don't worry Barbie, we are still here, the only thing that ain't here are your neurons" Murphy said

"Whatever cupcake, Henry, you are invited to my tent if you don't want to be infected by his stupidity" Maria said to Henry, while she squeezed Murphy's strong chest.

Everybody went inside their tents again. Even though Henry wanted to go with Maria, he knew that there wasn't enough space for him, and seeing James' face, he could almost knew what he saw. Travis went inside his tent after everybody else was inside. He lay down with Lisa at his left side; soon he embraced Cybil too, even though he didn't know how.

* * *

"Hey Cybil, Cybil" Lisa said to Cybil. Somehow she ended up sleeping with Travis and Lisa at the ground.

"What happened Lisa" She rubbed her head like if she was hung over

"It's something important I have to tell you, please come"

"Sure" Cybil answered her, not very sure about what Lisa wanted to say to her

They walked what appeared to be an eternity for Cybil; they passed between branches, roots, even between a little river. She could hear clearly the cold wind and how the leaves were moving. Damn, she missed the blanket, she was freezing to death and all she could see was Lisa, this time she was a little bit different, like if she was about to explode or something. Cybil started to have her suspects about Lisa's mood. Then Lisa suddenly stopped, they were in a clearing.

"So, what's happening Lisa, is anything bothering you?"

"How to say this" Lisa said, after she sighed, she grabbed her nasal septum "YOU are bothering me bitch! Why you don't you get the fuck away from my man?"

"What are you saying?"She said, rubbing her head

"I know what you did when everybody was high, please, don't try to simulate you didn't hugged my man"

"Lisa, you alright? You, you're being delusional" She looked at her, scanning her "Hug him, but that is normal"

"You know what I mean by hug, you little cunt, don't try to fuck with me as you did with MY man"

"You're being really, really delusional" She said, very threatened, doubting of Lisa's emotional stability

"Well, if I'm delusional, this will help to bring me back to reality" She said, punching Cybil, then she started to choke her when she was on the ground

"You're choking me Lisa, stop it"

"Get away from my man" Lisa said, not caring if she was killing Cybil or not

Cybil was on the floor, trying to get out, when she saw a big rock. She grabbed it and the first thought on her mind was hitting Lisa with it, not caring if it could kill her or not. She smashed the rock against her head, and soon she felt no more Lisa's grip. When she realized what she had done she run away as fast as possible to the camp fire. Cybil opened the door of her tent and she discretely slept in the point where she was. She couldn't believe what she has done, but she was sure if she didn't do that, it could be almost possible that Lisa could have killed her without mercy, choking her and leaving her corpse in the middle of the forest.

* * *

**Fifth segment**

Travis walked up, with a big yawn. Last memory on his mind was that he was hugging Cybil and Lisa in the same tent. Now Lisa was all gone and Cybil was giving her back to Travis. He felt uneasy about the fact that Lisa wasn't there. He thought about waking up Cybil, but she was sleeping like a baby, a really sexy and cute baby although. He went out of the tent and went first to Murphy's; perhaps Lisa went with Henry just to see if he was doing right. Lisa was always been a charitable person. He opened the tent's door, just to see that Murphy was hugging Henry in a way that was too far away than a brotherly hug, practically they were kissing. Travis rolled his eyes and went searching to the other tent. Luckily for him, none of the occupants of the tent were doing sexual acts.

"What's up Travis, you okay?" James said, with a scratchy voice, covering from the light

"I don't find Lisa, maybe you have seen her" Travis answered James question, more questioning than answering

"Well, just give me a minute and we'll go find her. She can't be very far away." Heather told him. Travis had for a few seconds a tick in his left eye, remembering what he saw yesterday. He only nodded.

Travis waited for Heather and Alex to come out of the tent. He somehow still viewed them having sex, that idea still bugging him. He jumped almost screaming at top of his lungs when he felt a hand touching his shoulder. It was only Alex and Heather that were fully prepared to start searching for Lisa. They start walking around, looking for Travis' girlfriend. The uneasy feeling he had now was growing to a really bad hunch.

"Hey Travis" Alex said, bringing back to reality him "About what happened on the tent"

"I will not say anything" Travis dully said

"Please, no one after James, Maria, Henry and you knows this" Heather practically begged at the black haired man

"Alright, just, don't fuck again when we're in a little space like a clearing" Travis told them, like if he was his dad

"We promise you that'll never happen again" Alex said

"Ever" Heather complimented

The trio went walking around the area; not going more than half mile away, and that was way too much. Travis didn't found Lisa and that was concerning him a lot. They finally give up, after half hour of searching her. Travis returned to his tent and the same did Heather and Alex. When he entered it he saw Cybil woke up, with her eyes wide open, like if she has just seen a haunting.

"A-A-Are you alright Cybil, what happened?" Travis asked thrilled

"You're looking for Lisa, no?" Cybil asked, in an odd tone

"Sure! You know where she is?" He said, very excited

"But you can't say a word; I'll explain you what happen there"

"Happen about what?" Travis felt again uneasy

"Just follow me"

Travis did as her friend told him. They walked through a zone that Travis didn't think her girlfriend could walk. It was somewhere near a river when they stopped, Cybil was blocking for some reason Travis' vision in front of him.

"What is happening Cybil, why so much mystery about it?"

"First, I have to tell you that it was in self defence"

"What are you trying to say me?" Travis felt very uncomfortable with Cybil in front of him

"Come here, this will explain all" He hold Travis hand and then Travis saw the one thing that paralyzed his heart.

(10) It was a quiet trip with an awkward silence for everybody. No one wanted to see each other directly to the eyes. While Heather was feeling ashamed of having sex with Alex, Cybil was feeling guilty of almost killing Lisa. Luckily for her when she smashed Lisa in the head with the big rock, it only caused some unholy bruises. But she had to be immediately carried to a hospital, for the trauma caused. The only people that didn't feel embarrassed or guilty were James and Maria; they were quiet and peaceful with all the mushrooms they ate. Finally, Murphy felt guilty, must of all, for using Henry as his sex toy, and he didn't want to remind that Travis almost caught him making up with a strongly drugged Henry. Of course the first thing Travis did was getting her injured girlfriend at the nearest hospital. For his luck it was the local Brahms hospital. Travis didn't mention a thing about what Cybil did; he told the rest of the gang that she fell by mistake. He could be angry at her, but he could never be a bad man to anybody. After that he went to his house and he said goodbye to everybody, the gang was on Murphy's car.

(11) Travis went running to his bathroom where he went to gave himself a nice shower. After the events on the forest, he just wanted to forget about Lisa, Cybil or anything related to those girls in his life for at least some moments. Things couldn't get worst for Travis, when he looked at the bathroom and saw that his father attempted to commit suicide there, hanging himself from the shower

"Dad, please don't!" Travis said quite distressed. He rushed to the shower and untied the rope his father made "Why on Earth you were going to do that? You realize that there are still persons that love you, like me"

"Why I can still be alive, if your mother has completely gone nuts" He said overwhelmed "It's quite depressing you know" He sighed "And looked at me, I'm a mess, and I'm just a bulk for you"

"That's not true, maybe I'm angry because you drink a lot, but no, you would never be a bulk for me. And what about me, am I just painted on the wall or what?" Travis tried to joke with his depressed father "Look, I still love you, with all my heart"

"You're right, you're right" Richard chuckled a little "So, tell me about your trip, sorry, you were going to shower" He told, as he went with his son to the living room, trying his best to smile at him. At least, his son told for first time in a long time "dad" and the words "I love you" in the same sentence.

"Well, it's not that interesting, but I can start by saying it was a little awesome"

"A little awesome"

"Let's go to the living room, I tell you everything there" He hugged him "And damn, we both need a shower" He laughed, his father too.

* * *

Cybil went where she was supposed to meet her 'boyfriend'. What the hell was she thinking? She knew she had to do her mind before she could do anything. She went inside a not so good looking bar. She entered and went all the way throughout it, until she reached a door. She opened it discretely, just to see Kauffman with another girl. Damn it, two hard blows on some days, first Travis and Lisa, then him. Anyway, she waited there for two minutes and opened the door. The bitch was still there, but was pretending she was just a friend.

"So, hi again my love, meet my friend, Christina, Cybil, Cybil, Christina"

"Nice to meet you" Both said at the same time

A man entered the room at that time, she saw him with no very good looking eyes, and still she knew she had to trust in him. Kauffman smiled as the man sat down on a reddish couch that looked aged and neglected.

"And this is my very best friend Curtis Ackers, Cybil"

"Nice to meet you" She faked a smile "So, what do you think if we continue our party at your place my love" She said, sitting at his legs, kissing him.

"But Curtis has just came in"

"Well, he can be with Christina, right? I didn't saw you this saturday, please?" She make a puppy face

"Well, you convince me, see you around guys"

They wet out of the bar, Gabriel knew she had seen him and Christina making out, and he knew he had a lot to mend. Cybil thought exactly the same, the slight difference was that she almost killed her best friend, and slept (again) with another best friend, and with the boyfriend of her best friend. She had a lot of explaining to do if she wanted to keep her lifestyle intact.

* * *

(12) Travis was at the hospital, he was waiting for her girlfriend to wake up. He had visited her along what was left of the weekend, and he told her what happened with Cybil, and she told her, her own side of the story, making Travis to defend more Cybil. He entered the room soon after the nurse went out. They only talked, not ending the relationship, but still, she didn't want those lips to touch theirs, she wasn't very prepared to accept the cheat still. If she accepted it, it was like she gave permission to her boyfriend to still cheating on her, but she didn't want to be too rough, he was a full grown man (almost), and he knew what he was doing, and what not, he entered the room with a big bouquet of roses.

"So, how you're doing my love?"

"I think we need a time out"

"What?"

"If Cybil is more important than me"

"But Lisa"

"Just fuck off" were Lisa's last words

(13) Travis couldn't move, while the roses fall from his hands and went to the floor with a slight thud. He wanted to talk, but he knew it was a lose war. He only accepted it and went out of the room, his head was hanging low as he looked to the floor tiles. He wished somehow, by the magic of love Lisa could forgive him, but this time wasn't like if they had argued about something stupid, this time he had fucked up in a major scale. Slowly he walked to his pick up, with no forces to drive. Richard saw this and took control, swapping places, while he put the radio on, a sad, sad song was on, while they drove away, and he saw Cybil at that dickhead car, making him feel more miserable.

_Created by_

_Bryan Elsley and Chris Clough_

_Written and adapted by _

_Max Santoyo_

_Directed by_

_Argon 1337_

_Produced by_

_Max Santoyo_

(0) (Intro) End of small sanctuary (From 1:16 to 1:45)

(1) You know I'm no good- Amy Winehouse

(2) Nobilty in loneliness- The Echelon Effect

(3) Riders on the storm (Fredwreck Remix)- The doors feat. Snoop Dogg

(4) Comic bakery- Martin Galaway

(5)Sole command of the day- Rebecca Taylor

(6) Toxic Girl- Kings of Convenience

(7) If I gave you a party- Sexual harassment

(8) Snuff on digital- Blaqk audio

(9) Us and them- Pink Floyd

(10) Your rain- Akira Yamaoka

(11) Caroline (Jupiter remix)- Citizens!

(12) Riders on the storm (Fredwreck Remix)- The doors feat. Snoop Dogg

(13) Buddy- Iran


	5. Heather

**Heather**

**Neither Silent Hill Or skins are mine, credits are at the down under. Silent hill is property of Konami.**

**Warning: Contains strong language, violence, sexual themes, use of drugs and alcohol.**

**With that being said, I appreciate ALL of you who have seen this and favorited it, etc... I didn't think you'll react so good to the story! So, if you would want something for next season to be added, or would want just to say something, please don't be afraid to put a comment! Anyway, thank you, really!**

(0)

* * *

First segment

_"Fatal Accident at Hazel Street"_

_At about 11 PM on the 4th, a man waiting on the platform at the Hazel Street station fell onto the tracks and was decapitated by the arriving St. Renata College-bound train. The victim died instantly. While police have not yet determined whether the death was an accident or suicide, witnesses report that the victim did not look inebriated and seemed to jump off the platform deliberately. The victim's identity is still unknown. He was approximately 40 years old, 5 feet 10 inches tall, and was wearing a black jacket." _

Heather was reading an old newspaper (two to three days before) while she was waiting for the train to go to the transfer station of King Street, right to her place, with her dad. She had another magazine, almost sliding from her hand, it was one of her favourite type of papers, the oh-so-spooky type, that was just full of bad jokes, like the paranormal fair that camed to Brahms every now and then. How obnoxious it was to see yet again the mermaid-man. She rolled her eyes and put the newspaper neatly closed inside her backpack, then she put her nose deep enough inside the contents of the magazine she had now firmly in her shaky, fangirl hands.

_"The souls of those who died suddenly by suicide or accident don't realize they're dead. Sometimes they stay put and haunt that particular place. These spirits have lost their human senses and memories and can only keep replaying the pain and sadness of the moment they died. The pain can get so bad that they turn to humans for salvation or they begrudge humans their lives. At such times they can possess humans. Places known as "famous suicide spots" or "high-accident areas" are often to blame. You should be careful when approaching such locations, especially on the day or at the time the death occurred. That is, if you don't want it to happen to you, too..."_

"Yay, is this meant to make me feel better?" She said to herself, sassy, crossing her arms. She turned left and right, and yeah, she was all alone atl ate night at Hazel station for the, rather, pointless poetry meeting she went.

She was bored as an oyster just sitting there, reading that cheap magazine, so she stuffed it inside, amonst the other valuable stuff she had there, including red lipstick, lube, condomns, and some kind of Avenger's pin. She stood up, a windy breeze came up behind her ear lobe, messing a little her hair, but she choose to ignore it, she approached the tunnel popping her head out just to look how far the train was. Her breathe was caught when a pair of hands pushed her to the trail. She yelled and fell on her knees. Fear soon start rising as she heard the train coming right to her, she tried her best to stand up. A pair of big bright lights was upon her when she almost went out of the trails, when she felt 'it' hitting her, as the last breathe she had, a human-esque form laughing at her.

(1) Heather suddenly woke up, cold sweat and all, frightened by this dream. She was, ironically, seeing the same magazine as the one seen at the dream. She woke up next to a bottle of ketchup, her magazine and a bill. Maybe the waiter had seen too many people getting sleep on the tables, so he just took off the leftovers of her hamburger. She put on the money of whatever the bill said and walk away from the hamburger establishment. She then walked away from central square shopping centre, entering an alleyway and then another store.

(2) "So what kind of costume you want kiddo?" The clerk said to Heather, pulling her out of her abstraction

"Oh sorry, I was seeing the stuff. Nice collection you have here I'll have to admit" Heather said, giving the clerk a warm and comfortable smile, with an almost flirtuatious wink

He laughed a little, red as a turnip "This ain't a soap opera, chick-a-flick, child, but thanks, anyway, it has to say I'm an a attention whore? or kinda, I'm with my mates?

"Well..."

"Or I'm boring, don't pay me any attention kind?" The man said with a big grin, interrupting her

"Shut the eff up, Vincent!" She said to the scrawny white guy with gross teeth, who was now tossing back his glasses "I'll personally shove up far inside your ass that Bible of yours if you start getting sassy!" She half smiled "You know what kindd of costume I wanna"

Vincent adjusted his glasses "Alright, lemme check I have one of those

"Alright" She cocked her head up and down

"Just to be sure, if I ain't have any, you have many at home, right?" Vincent said

"Yeah, but I don't want to show the entire high school my Kagome, or my Robbie costume" Heather said, embarrassed.

"Alright, I'll see just 'cause you're my mate, don't think I'm that soft" He said with a cocky tone, smiling like he was the boss of everyone, like he usually did, he turned on his ankles mid-way "This time don't fly"

Five minutes passed, she looked many times at her phone with that cute photo of all the guys in the gang, she let out a soft sigh, to be frighten when Vincent came with a nurse outfit in his hand. Heather looked at the outfit not very convinced if she was sure to wear that at Friday's big party in Murphy's house. She made some grimaces before answering Vincent.

"Alright, I'll take it" She said, giving the credit card his father gave her

"Trust in me, you'll be the party's sensation, no one around has the kind of shit I have"

"You talk like a drug dealer, darling" She laughed "Tell me, not even at Heaven's night?" Heather asked narrowing her eyes

"I can't reveal that, its part of the contract with practivally every guy like me around"

"Alright" She rolled her eyes "See you later, father Vincent" She went out of the local, the soft cling of the bells was prove of this

She was wearing an orange, sleeveless turtleneck under a white, hooded vest with four front pockets and a green denim mini skirt, also tall brown boots, a wristwatch, and an orange wristband on each arm, her favourite outfit, and the one that she almost used for shopping, as her boots were very comfortable for walking long distances. She entered her car and drove to her place, the "Daisy Villa apartments". Luckily for her, she wasn't too far, just a few miles away. She parked her father's Jeep and stepped into room 102.

"I spoke with your uncle" He had this serious face -you-better-be-afraid-of "And I'm lovin' it!" He squealed like a little girl, included little teen dance and all "Your uncle told me about your improvements on chemistry. I'm amazingly proud of you." Harry said when Heather fully entered her apartment

"Oh, thank you, think so" She said, very confused about the aftermath "So, have you advanced in your book?" She said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Not really, I'm in a writer's block. But if you have any idea for a supernatural novel where the protagonist goes into thick fog looking for a girl named Cheryl"

"Ain't that a book from Stephen King called the mist? Well, without the Cheryl's thingy" Heather raised an eyebrow

"This will be completely different" Harry said angry, taken by the curve

"Alright, take it easy, dude! Let's try it again" She puffed, as she sat down on her favorite spot of the couch "So, the protagonist is Rose, am I right?"

"Yes, you're right" He said, still a little hurt about his novel being compared to King's one

She rolled her eyes, it was quite immature his reaction "You say she gets into this crazy fog world when she run over her Jeep, or whatevs kind of car it is, I don't mind" She raised her finger, she knew his father would interrupt her "The car crashes against a rock wall, and then she kinda saws her going wild, and, of course, Rose simply follows her, not questioning if it's a trick, and Cheryl guides her into an alleyway, at the right time where the world shifts, leading into a crazy Otherworld with creepy ass monsters

"Language, Heather, I didn't raise you to be a sassy, low class woman"

"A ho you say?" She laughed sarcastically "And" She lengthen the 'a' a lot "These lil' bastards have knifes and make annoying noises"

"Oh darling, that's BRILLIANT" Harry stood up and gave her a kiss in the forehead "That's why you're my little girl" And soon Harry dissapeared into his room, not before preparing his sixth cup of coffee.

Meanwhile, Heather entered her not anime decorated room. Maybe she was a bit enthusiast about anime, but she thought being a hardcore fan was way too fucked up, not counting she had dozens of costumes of only one usage. The room was a little bit cramped. It was gray and green, with some pictures of her dad with her at different points of the whole country, including Canada, and Mexico too. Her father's work demanded him to travel around to many writers conferences, press, cocktails, etc. Since she could remember, she had been in different schools, and so many friends, that at some point she couldn't deal with it anymore. They went to Michael apartment's when she was about to enter high school. Since she entered, she found some stability with his uncle Mike, and although she didn't like the gossips about her being treated like royalty 'cause his uncle, this shit went down once she entered Murphy's tight friends circle. She remembered the day that prick of Jones shut the hell up while Travis was stepping on his throat and Murphy made him to publicly apologize for all the shit he spread about her. Heather of course felt light as a feather remembering everything, and with a big smile she anxiously opened her costume bag, careful not to break it, and took out the costume. It appeared to be some kind of her own princess heart costume, only more Sailor Moon-esque. it had a note inside with Vincent's neat handwriting _"Don't think I didn't saw that grimaces of ya', kid! So, as the guardian angel I'm of you, there's just one thing you can do, enjoy it! Happy birthday Heather, my one and only ;)" _(3) She smiled, as she put on her big earphones, some kind of slow, cute song was. She took out the costume said and started seeing it, she really, really liked it, and then, another note came out, again with Vincent's neat handwrite "_Fighting evil by moonlight, winning love by daylight, never running from a real fight, she is the one named Princess Heart"_. It even included a nice stick with a heart on top, her 'laser beam'. Maybe she had her doubts about the costume, but now it was decided, she couldn't let down a friend that helped her throughout her darker eras she buried way time ago.

"Darling" Harry interrupted Heather's inner monologue, tapping her shoulder.

"What?" She said, not really caring, but Carol was a good reason to blame her tamed mood.

"Go and check if we have any letters at our mail box"

"Yeah, sure" She smiled, taking with her her almost charged I Pod "Next time you'll have to do it, lazy dog" She scruffed Harry's hair

She went out of the apartment and walked downstairs to the main floor. With a small key she opened the 102 room locker; even though it didn't surprised her at all, (no one really knew where she lived, except Silent-Hillians), she was disappointed at founding nothing in it.

She sighed "There's no mail here, not even from a dead wife. Well, it's not like I have one of those anyway." Heather said to herself, trying not to remember she went downstairs for nothing. Well, maybe not at the locker, but when she closed, a doll she didn't noticed first was on top of the mailboxes, a note attached to her heart.

_This day has finally come. That's right —_

_The day when you and I will meet. _

_I was always thinking of you, here in this gloomy cell._

_I never even knew your name or face until today. _

_But now I know._

_I know you're the one I've been waiting for. _

_And haven't you been waiting for me, too?_

_That's why you came to rescue me_

_Oh, how I love you, Heather. _

_I want to give you my prized doll I made to commemorate our meeting, the start of this everlasting love._

_Ah, I can already see your smiling face. _

-_Yours truly, Stanley Coleman_

Heather felt freaked out by this. How the hell that supposed "Stanley Coleman" managed to sneak inside like a filthy rat? And how on hell did he knew she even exists. It wasn't right, considering Brahms wasn't that small, compared to its surroundings. She only nodded with her head and rolled her eyes heading upstairs. She felt a pair of eyes seeing her, so naturally she looked back with real fear in her eyes, just to see nothing.

* * *

He looked right away, holding his breath, sure that his lovely Heather received his special gift. He didn't feel good with this game of the cat and the mouse, but it was his only option by the moment, and lately he seemed to like it. It all went his way, he hadn't had any doubts about this, Heather will be practically begun to start a relationship with him the moment he jumped out of the shadows, literally this time. The only problem was that douche "Alex". Stanley knew he disrespected her body multiple times, since the Loner's peak time (he almost killed him, if it wasn't for her being all the time with him), and he felt uneasy about that. He felt like ripping off the head from the little brat and holding between his arms his loved one. He saw how Heather saw his love letter and then he saw the horror face she made. This made Stanley feel like a shit, but he wasn't disappointed, he knew he was a loser anyway, but maybe with persistence he could win Heather's heart over any douche like Alex. He then saw Heather going back to her apartment, so he tried to approach her; the only result was he being a total coward, running away when he almost touched her elbow. He knew this was wrong, but he couldn't help to think that maybe the first time should be different, not inside her apartment complex.

"Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck, what a fucking pussy you are Stanley. Dad is right, you're a worthless piece of shit!" He said, as he went to the double doors of the building.

* * *

"Dad, again that stalker" Heather angrily said, crossing her arms.

"Let me see" Harry extended his hand, and grabbed Stanley's letter, he put on his glasses, and a frown was made when he saw what that monster was telling her, although it was very well written, he had to admit it, but that wasn't the point "Have you checked at school who's this Stanley Coleman that wants you so badly?"

"I did, but, it looks like he goes to another school or uses a pseudo, like you when you published your first book, publishing it as Harry Gillespie, how clever of you!" Heather sarcastically said

"It's not my fault there's an old coal and iron company with the same surname, ain't that true?" He said, with a hand on his left ribs

"I... Don't think so, anyway, I'm going to my room; if you need me I'll be burning this."

"Alright" Harry said, as he adjusted his glasses and start writing in an old notebook with yellow and old pages

Heather went back to her room, and as she promised, the first thing she did was burning Stanley's letter inside her metal bin. She felt uneasy with it. After she put inside a drawer of her bed the doll Stanley gave her, it was like the eight she had from this weirdo. She felt way too uneasy, more, compared to the letters, but every time she thought about burning a single doll, something told her just to leave them like that, they weren't a threat, she liked to think.

* * *

**Second segment**

The gang was inside the cafeteria, each crazy with its own theme. As always, Murphy and Maria arguing 'cause Murphy's dick attitude with Henry, James trying to calm down Maria, Travis and Lisa kissing in a gross manner, well, they have reconcile, or they liked to think that, while Travis hid away the PTV, Henry looking awkward and not knowing either to defend his step brother or Maria, Cybil talking with Gabriel about God-knows-what and Alex and Heather talking about shallow stuff, being then joined by a timid Henry.

"So, I was telling you, since Henry came with me, remember, the whole gay affair?" He laughed in a cheerful way "He's been acting different, well, in a good way, don't take offense"

"Offense none taken" Henry said, was that a wink he made? While he smiled truly for the first time, since a long time.

"Sometimes you can be really disrespectful" Heather said raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, I know, but I only say this because I'm proud he's been changing for good, I mean, shit, look! Now he's less awkward and he opened his feelings" Alex said again in his cheerful tone

"If you say so" Both Heather and Henry said, they saw at each other and started to laugh

Everybody looked surprised first at Heather, then at Henry, then at Heather again, even Maria and Murphy forgot their quarrel. They did not believe this, Heather actually made Henry laugh? First of all, Henry was smiling, could it be possible? They looked astonished, just to be interrupted by Carol, who came with her cocky attitude.

"Oh, look who's here to dignify us with her presence, the one and only, Carol Pendleton!" Murphy said, in a clearly scoffing tone for the surprise arrival of her girlfriend, breaking the awkward moment before Carol came.

"Shut up cupcake. I'm here 'cause there wasn't any practice, but you know I prefer to be with REAL people, but I'm not here to discuss what kind of people you are with" She said, smiling in an aggressive way to the gang "But you know me, I preferred to be with my cupcake than being with those whores, especially with that Maria one, that lazy scumbag didn't even present herself" Carol said

"Excuse me?" Maria said, snapping her fingers "If you haven't noticed yet, I'm here"

"Just kidding" Carol awkwardly laughed, nervous to being beaten to the point where she was mere pulp.

"You better be, if not, it's you against me and my 'weird' friends" Maria said, pointing out Cybil, Heather and Lisa

"I'm a lover, not a fighter" Lisa said

"And how good is the hamburger today!" Alex said nervous "Haven't you taste it yet?" He said as he gave a big chunk to it.

Everybody nervously and awkwardly laughed; after, it was tomb- like silence, as everybody avoided to see Murphy or Carol. Even if Heather or Alex wanted to talk, something beyond their own thoughts prevented them to talk to the group. Once again everything went back to the normal, except now that Maria and James were talking with Kauffman and Cybil, Henry just sat there holding Lisa's hand while Travis talk eagerly about cars to Alex. Murphy and Carol went to somwhere only they knew, ready to have some blow, somehow Murphy managed to get pure coke.

"Stalking, has always been in our society, although it has other names, secret service, industrial spying. Nevertheless, we can say about spying, it was absolutely important at some ages, as the one we're going to see at today's class, the Victorian age" Mister Coleridge said, pointing out a map of England "In other, non-related news, as you know, some of you are exempt for the museum trip" He took out a list "Henry Pendleton- Townshend "He said giving a flirty smile at Henry "Heather Mason, Cybil Bennett, Carol Lewis, and that's it" He said.

"You missed one" Heather said

"Yeah, who I have missed miss Mason?"

"His name is Al, last name Coholic" Heather was containing a laugh

"Alright is there any Al Coholic here, any Al Coholic here?"

"Well, must of us" Said Henry, following the joke.

The professor realized he had been tricked by Heather when the whole class start laughing and made a frown. "Alright, let me settle this for you. Only because you're exempt I will not touch your grades, but if youfuck with me again trust me you'll pay the consequences" He practically shouted at her.

"Hey relax; was just making the ambience less tense, gosh I will promise not to do this again" She said, pulling a martir face

"That's more like it"

"Today" Heather said, with a mischievous look

"Alright, you can go" Coleridge said, not very sure what Heather meant by today.

Yeah, Heather went to that trip to the local museum at Shepherd's Glenn that talked about the witches hunt and burning of them, in there, there were some amazing, yet creepy paintings of this era. Women struggling tied to wooden posts, trying not to think they were burning. Heather shook her head trying not to remember it. She opened her locker and another doll fell out, with a note attached to its heart.

_You may not yet have realized your own true feelings.  
But you sense them unconsciously. _

_And so you're trying to get closer to me.  
That's a virtue, the path to Paradise_

_Isn't it a shame? I'm not there.  
Aren't you irritated?  
I long for you, but you're so cruel.  
Still, I want you, Heather. _

_Stanley Coleman _

Now Heather felt disgusted. She felt like puking thinking about this stalker of her. Cybil joined her, and near she saw Carol talking with Murphy, both really high, both laughing. Cybil saw her expression and she almost run to the place she was.

"What happened?" Cybil asked thrilled.

"Read it yourself" Heather offered the letter, and then she dumped the doll inside the nearest trash can.

"That's a little bit freaky. It's the same guy of the dolls and that stuff?"

"Afraid he is. I don't know what to do; this is getting a little bit annoying, has been harassing me a lot lately, he even knows in which department I live" Heather said, nervously

"Alright, I think he has a serious problem, I suggest that "The bell rang at that exact moment "I'll tell you after your sports class, see you later." Cybil finally said, spanking her, gaining a dumbfounded glance from Heather

The next class was one of the most hatred classes by Heather, gymnastics class with one of the most boring teachers she has ever faced, Miss Margaret Fitch. She wasn't an old lady, probably she was at her mid thirties, but she had the physical condition of a smoker. What she hated more was the fact that she ordered them to run for what appeared all the class.

"Oh, look who's coming here, my favourite student" Fitch said "Class, remember who said that she was tired of only running? Well, now we will run, and after that we will make some ropes, to compliment the physical work, say thank you."

Everybody gave Heather a mortal glare, she was sure she will not survive in her class, and she was sure she was going to file a complaint against her for being such an idiotic and rude bitch with her and everybody that tell her the truth about her stupid and boring class. (4) The class pass way faster than what she thought, making ropes effectively made the class more dynamic, only for a space of five minutes, most of her companions were, like the teacher, with the physical condition of a smoker, some of them; the majority in fact, didn't even reach half the rope. Yet Heather had an amazing condition, like she had blown half a kilogram of coke. She reached the bell three times, and Miss Fitch looked a her with envious, yet amazed eyes. She only grinned at her and waved goodbye, while she headed to the showers. After a relaxing shower Heather returned to her locker ready for the math class with Professor Sanchez a.k.a. 'Dirty Sanchez' and her gang, the only friends she had in the immense high school. While she opened her locker, another doll fell out, with a note attached again to its heart. Heather was growing tired of this games, even though she thought of Stanley like a mad man, she preferred to know him personally, than having only letters of him.

_The Organization has me shut up in here.  
They need to break my will, to make me forget about all that. _

_But I'll stay sane even if they throw me in here with lunatics. _

_How about if I stick this to the wall?  
That would be worthless._

_You can peel it off, can't you; with that junk those nasty wenches won't stop using?_

_If a thing has no meaning, there's no reason for it to exist at all.  
Just as you exist for me. _

_But why haven't you taken my doll with you?  
Ah, my gift must've embarrassed you.  
How cute you are, Heather! _

_Stanley Coleman _

Heather saw in disgust the letter, and she again threw it to the nearest trash can, saving the beautiful, yet creepy poem. She looked both ways if there was anybody, and as fast as she could, she changed the combination of her lock; afraid of Stanley (If this was his real name) will see her personal stuff. She only hoped the school to finish quickly, the only thing she wanted at that precise moment was being at the comfort of her house improving her outfit for Friday night. It was such a blessing her birthday was the same day as Halloween night.

* * *

**Third segment**

Heather was waiting for Murphy's black Mercedes to come. She wasn't very sure about wearing a similar costume than what she had wear in that other costume party, but, well, never look a gift horse in the mouth, that's what his father always told her, and after all it was a good advice. She crossed her legs and uncrossed them; waiting for her cell phone to rang. After what appeared to be an eternity, that device rang. She rapidly got out of her apartment complex. Everybody looked at Heather when she finally got downstairs.

"You lied to us, you said you never repeat costumes" Carol said, chuckling.

"It's almost the same one as the other party, but this has more class than the other, apart, this is the Princess Heart costume."

"Get in looser" Murphy said

"We're going shopping?" Heather complimented, scoffing.

"No..." Murphy made a frown with his eyebrows "We're going to the Halloween party to celebrate your fucking birthday" Murphy said.

Heather entered the car, sitting at top of Alex's legs. Now the twelve people were distributed like this: Murphy and Carol at the front, Maria, at James' legs, Lisa at Travis legs, Heather at Alex's legs and Cybil and Henry at the trunk.

(5) "We're a little tight, ain't that truth?" Heather asked "Why on Earth you didn't brought your pick up Travis?"

"Remember that Lisa and I almost break up?" Travis said

"Yeah" Alex said

"Well, let's just say there are some 'stains' at the back seats" Lisa said

"Gross! Now I'm imagining Lisa and Travis fucking, ugh, please don't make me repeat that mental image at my head" Carol said, with her cockney tone of voice

"Sure, Ice queen" Alex said, gaining a blind punch from Murphy's part.

"Happy birthday" Henry softly said

"Thank you, not like your nasty and stupid brother, you're a really good guy" Heather said

The rest of the trip was almost quiet, the only thing disturbing the silence were the sounds of the kissing between Lisa and Travis, the soft spoke of Henry and the breathing of Heather. She felt like the leftover inside the car, but really the only thing left to do was holding up until they got to the big party at Murphy's house.

It was funny how quickly they got to southeast Silent Hill considering how far her house was from Silent Hill, a half day drove for the standards of many persons, except herself, that used the train and then his uncle lift her up to the school in less than an hour. Then, it was Murphy, who drove like a madman. They reached Murphy's house, the party already waiting for them, with a big poster saying "Happy Halloween" and right beside it another saying "Happy birthday Heather". She smiled and when the car parked, she was the first to get out of the car. (6) She waited for the gang to come out of the black Mercedes. She will not go inside Murphy's house without someone she actually knows. First came out Alex, she was dressed like a tin soldier, even with the hat and the plastic rifle.

"Nice costume" Heather said chuckling

"My mother made it for me, it's ridiculous I know it" Alex said with a grimace

"Nah, its fine tin soldier" Heather laughed,

James and Maria joined them. Maria was dressed up as Cleopatra, and James was dressed up like a roman guy, perhaps Caesar or Marco Antonio. James was very insecure of the outfit, as it showed his almost scrawny body, while shaking with the cold outside. Heather was going to comment on this, but Cybil and Henry joined them. Cybil was dressed up like a sexy cop, she even had a badge and sun glasses. Henry was dressed up like some kind of prostitute, he had girly clothes, red skinny jeans, and a white blouse tight up like a country girl, and his hair was brushed in two pony tails.

"And what are you supposed to be?" Heather asked, raising an eyebrow

"A fucking hoe, but I don't get the point about this, I look ridiculous" Henry angrily said

"Oh, watch out your language mighty Henry" Murphy joined them. He was dressed up in a classy tuxedo, but he had many golden rings and a golden chain in his neck that said pimp

"And you're his pimp?" Alex asked, with a scoff tone.

"You're not that stupid at all... Yeah, he is my bitch, well, as always" Murphy laughed

"Watch out Murphy, maybe I will slit your neck while you're fucking her" Maria warned, pointing at Carol, dressed as a medieval lady

"Whatever. What are we waiting for?" Murphy asked

"Lisa and Travis" At that precise moment both joined the group. Travis was dressed up like a Mexican brawler and Lisa like a sexy nun "Ready to get inside?" Heather asked. The group followed her and Murphy and the rest got inside the house

It was wonderful how the house was decorated. All had different monsters hanging from corner to corner at the high ceiling of the house, there were some pumpkins around the furniture and tables, but the one that impressed Heather the most was one that had her face carved on it, and it had all of her features, even her short and messy hair. And there were a look alike of the freaky dolls Stanley gave to her, a silly thing.

"And who did this impressive pumpkin of my face?" Heather asked

"Me" Henry shyly raised his hand "I don't know if it's good, I only used the photo I have in my room to make a mould of your face. If you want it you can take it. I have more of them." Henry dully said

Not expecting Heather's reaction, he felt a little awkward when she hugged him in a very brother and sister way. He disposed the hug as fast as he could, but Heather gave him a kiss on the cheek, thing that made him blush. (7) After that, they separated into different groups. James and Maria went to talk to a corner, Travis and Lisa enter one room upstairs, Henry and Cybil went to his room and she was left all alone with Alex, Murphy and Carol. Alex was going to say something, but he saw a ballerina passing by, so he left all alone Heather. She was a little pissed that this was meant to be for her birthday and no one really was saying her anything about her birthday or stuff like that. She went to the drink bar feeling awkward to be in between Carol and Murphy, then Murphy and Carol left her alone.

* * *

They entered the room, it seemed perfect, as always. He looked at her. He couldn't believe she gave him a second chance to prove her the relationship could be saved. He locked eyes with her, but didn't found the sweet girl he once knew, and it felt really awkward, also it felt really, really hurting.

"Are you okay?"

"Sure Grady, completely okay" She gave half a smile "Anyway, I think is time that you know the truth... I'm not very sure about this you know"

"But I have proved I really love you!" Travis said almost crying

"It was only casual sex, so no, it hadn't prove anything" She stood up from the bed "See you downstairs"

* * *

"One blue lagoon please" Heather ordered

"Ten dollars" The barman said

"I'm fucking Heather alright? I don't have to pay, it's MY birthday we're celebrating" Heather said

"Everybody has said that to me child, why I have to believe you?" The barman said, making fun of her

"Because I hired you, and if you don't like it, you can fuck off" Murphy said. Maybe Murphy wasn't a big douche after all. "Happy birthday Heather, I almost forget to say" Murphy gave her a cool smile.

Heather only moving her mouth said thank you to Murphy, then he left her alone again, well, now she could drink all the alcohol she wanted, the only difference. She was still angry, why on Earth Maria, one of her preferred friends haven't said her happy birthday yet? That hurt her like a bitch. She received the drink and start drinking it like if there wasn't no tomorrow.

**A lot of drinks later...**

(8) Heather was somehow a little drunk and sleazy; she felt each muscle relaxed by the wonderful alcohol. Maybe the barman put a drug on her drink or maybe she drank too much, but she felt loose and prepared to fuck with whoever wanted to talk with her, even a woman, or a dog, she didn't cared for that matter. She saw the perfect opportunity when someone passed in front of her eyes. It was a good-looking man, with an impressively good muscular mass, at least six foot two, or maybe taller, dressed like a fireman.

"And what's your name? I'm sure I haven't seen you around school" The man said to Heather

"Believe it or not, name's Heather, I'm the one that is celebrating her birthday, ain't funny" She said, slurring the words, with her eyes wide open like if she just have seen an alien. "And none of my friends are here to celebrate my birthday with me" She laughed, almost crying in her seat. "Anyway, what's your name cutie?" She raised one eyebrow, and almost fell of her seat.

"Carlos, Carlos Olivera. Are you from Ashfield high school?" Carlos thrilled said

"I'm from Silent Hill High School, but I live at Daisy Villa apartments, I think you have heard of them"

"Of course I've heard of them!" Carlos said, excited "I live near them, like ten minutes"

Heather was going to say something, but she was interrupted by a pair of hands grabbing her. She was now facing Maria, and she gave her an acidic glance. Why on Earth she interrupted her chat with Carlos?

"Sorry to interrupt you in that way, but I only wanted to say you personally happy birthday" Maria said, while she gave her what appeared to be heroin. "I know almost no one has said to you happy birthday"

"In fact, besides James" Her cell phone beeped indicating she received a text message. She read it and looked at Maria "Well, in fact, you're the only one that didn't said to me happy birthday at proper time. I really believed that we could have had a good relationship, but I realize my mistake. And if you permit me, I'm flirting with a hot Mexican."

Maria went running again towards James arms crying, while Heather was chatting along with Carlos. Heather really didn't know how to apologize for the embarrassing situation she had moments ago with Maria, but she could sort that.

"I'm sorry for whatever happened moments ago" She said with a slight tick in her eye

"Think you have to apologize with her"

"But she treated me like shit" Carlos gave her a meaningful look "Alright, I'll go, mister good fuck" She said, grumpy

She walked where Maria was. She touched her shoulder, separating her from James, she looked at her eyes and instantly she hugged her. She didn't know how, but she cried on her shoulder. She had been a dick with her, and it was supposed that she was the host of the party.

"I'm sorry for being a dick to you" She said as she looked at the ground, wiping her tears.

"I didn't said to you at the right time happy birthday" She smiled at her

"I love you Maria, don't know if you`re going to be a queen bee or whatever, you have a real friend with me, that said, I had a hot guy who I have to fuck" She hugged her once again, then she walked straight where Carlos was, stumbling into a table, then falling to the floor, quickly Carlos went and helped her to sit in the same placed she was before

"So, how it was?"

"Fine, think so"

"Do you fix the problems?"

"Almost, do you know what this is?" She asked lifting the plastic bag Maria gave her

"Heroin, and" Carlos poured one finger deep inside the bag, then he put it inside his mouth "This shit it's pure!"

"Are you thinking the same?" Heather said, giving Carlos a symbolic smile

"Do you know where we can get syringes?"

"Probably I know, just stay where you are"

Heather stood up from the place she was, a little confused, perhaps all the alcohol was making struggles on her at that precise moments. She felt dizzy and strangely happy at the same time, all the alcoholic stupor was quite funny and she didn't want it to end, even if it was rather painful. Painful to carry her own weight, as it felt like she weighed like a ton or more.

* * *

Finally Cybil went out of Henry's room, happy she talked everything with Henry. Damn, how good he was at hearing strangers, maybe he could be a psychologist if he gave up at photography. She still felt uneasy with Travis and Lisa's theme, but she'll have to recover Lisa's friendship if she really wanted to be in peace with herself. As she walked tears came down her eyes. She stumbled again with someone. Again with Kauffman guy. Even this time she wanted to get out of her life the guy, she couldn't do that

"Make out, now" Was all that Kauffman said, enough for Cybil to run like hell throughout the aisle to a bedroom.

They entered a nice bedroom, with pinkish colours everywhere. They kissed each other hungrily, and lust was driven them crazy. Kauffman stopped and took out some coke out of his vest. He put it in a bureau and started to make a line. He inhaled it, and then looked down at Cybil.

"Want some?"

"No thank you" She gave an awkward smile

"Well, you are missing the opportunity" He raised his shoulders

* * *

She finally located who she was looking for, Murphy. His pimp suit gave him away, and the fact that he was between the jocks group with Travis, Alex and James. She approached Murphy in a very rapid way, she was in a hurry to get to Carlos to see how good he could kiss or maybe they could get even farther. She approached Murphy's ear.

"Hey Murphy, here's the stitch" She said, raising an eyebrow to look interesting "There's a guy over the bar where you left me that was going to say me something, a really bloody thing, which is really funny, and I was guessing, is like a rumour and I was wondering if we"

"Go to my fucking room, just... Don't scream in my ear Heather"

"Thank you" She turned around once more "One more thing, I need syringes"

"In my bureau, at the second drawer"

"Thanks" She gave him a kiss in his mouth, and ran away.

She returned to the place where Carlos was, kissed him and dragged to Murphy's bedroom, both of them looking where the switch was, as all was pitch black.

* * *

**Fourth segment **

(9) Heather and Carlos were inside the room, kissing and making up on Murphy's bed, it was supposed that they were there to get high as fuck not to fuck as they were very high, nevertheless, who cares? She can do with her body whatever she wants. She heard someone trying to get inside the room, luckily for them she closed the door with the lock. The music was prevented them to hear whoever wanted to enter the room, but he or she could fuck off, they were having an intimate moment together and Heather didn't want to waste each moment she could snatch from the man right in front of her.

They were inside Murphy's room, as Murphy promised her. There were pictures of his family everywhere, and even photos of him with Henry at some points. Heather felt guilty and she started to put down each one of the pictures. She didn't like that anyone disturbed her by seeing her, not even photography. The room was dark blue with some red lines splattered along the walls and in the roof there was the complete Milky Way. The furniture was intense dark brown, there were two doors, one leading to the enormous closet Murphy had and another, and it was white, leading to the bathroom.

They took their clothes quickly and went inside the sheets of the bed, both were ready, but Heather knew she had to have her precautions before attempting anything with the man right in front of her.

"Do you have any condoms?" She asked

"Sure" He sat down on the bed and started to revise his pants; until he found them "Alright, we're ready" He gave her a filthy smile

Heather closed her eyes, ready for what was going to happen.

**Half hour later...**

Heather wake up from her bed, she saw Carlos snoring. It wasn't as spectacular as what happened with Alex. This thought make her blush, she couldn't imagine what was happening to her the last days, was she in love with one of her best friends? Was seriously in love with someone at all? She couldn't help but blush more when she thought about the fit and chiselled body of Alex. She started to dress again, when she finished, the lights went off. Luckily she had on her phone a pocket light. She illuminated the room, but she couldn't see far apart from her hands, everything was true black, it felt like she was in a horror house. She scream when she felt someone passing near her, she escaped from the room as quick as she could, not caring for Carlos and went to the fuse box. She pulled up the switches, illuminating the house.

Everybody thanked Heather when she returned, she felt glad about this, and with the attention of everybody focused on her she went to the nearest table, still on her drunken stupor ready to say something goofy or some stuff like that. She remembered the phrase of what her costume said and when she finished stepping in at the table she opened her mouth to talk with her dress bad fitted, almost exposing one of her breasts.

She stroked a hero pose "Just remember this, fighting evil by moonlight, winning love by daylight, never running from a real fight, she is the one named Princess Heart, I mean, I AM the one named princess heart" Everybody saw her with strange glances, she frowned her eyebrows "I can't hear you, thank you Princess Heart for saving us from the darkness"

"Yeah, thank you" Maria yelled, she was in front of her. She said this to save Heather's reputation in front of the entire high school and Ashfield High School too.

After Maria everybody followed Maria's example. Heather went where Maria was, maybe she had been a bad friend with her and it was time to her to say sorry. She stepped down from the table as fast as she could and reached Maria's shoulder. She really didn't know how to start talking. Instead Maria start the conversation.

"I know we don't know each other THAT much, but, I'm sorry if I didn't say happy birthday to you, that's the kind of shit I hate from the persons, and I did it, and believe me, I'm sorry" Maria said looking at the ground

(10) "I'm sorry too for treating you like a shit" She said making grimaces "That's what good friends don't make either. So, thank you for the heroin, I haven't taste it yet, but I know it's good, right?"

"It's not heroin you silly" Maria laughed

"So what it is?" She raised one eyebrow; in her drunken stupor she gave a complete full circle with her upper body.

"Its cocaine, do you still have the bag?"

"Uh, no, let me go for it to the room where I bang the hot guy you saw I was chatting to"

"Be quick, if someone finds it before you, you're fucked, its pure shit"

Heather went upstairs, she was sure Carlos was still sleeping at the bed. She could remember perfectly everything about him, his hair, his eyes, his mouth, his wonderful way to kiss her, all of his tattoos, his fireman costume, everything. She entered the room, but she didn't saw any sign of him or even the bag, she searched all of the big room, she was surprised all of the photos were up again, as she thought Carlos was one of the guys that didn't give a damn about where the stuff is put. She saw underneath the bed the cocaine bag, and at the neatly done bed she saw a note, and Carlos wrist clock at its side.

_There was a tattooed guy on that rumpled bed._

_Not any more, though. _

_That alarm clock and filthy bag are his. _

_Ah, but don't misunderstand. _

_I haven't done a thing._

_I didn't hate him, though he was a liar._

_Shall I write something of my own? _

_On my chest, since I can't cut it open to show you my heart. _

_"I Love Heather" _

"_No, something a bit more forceful _

_"I Love Heather" isn't enough for what I feel. _

_Oh, what tender emotion this image brings... _

_Stanley Coleman _

"So that means you're here, wanker" She said to herself, putting Carlos watch on her right wrist.

She felt like vomiting after she processed all of the information. Maybe the person she felt after the lights went out was him? Maybe he was the one that turned off the general electricity of the house? She went rapidly to the bathroom, only to found one thing that made her scream like a child. It was Carlos body, with a stab on the collarbone, his fireman costume impregnated with his blood. She actually vomited inside Murphy's toilet, and then she went as quickly as she could from Murphy's room.

She went down to the living room, searching for Murphy or Henry. She will not allow that anybody will die on her own birthday party and less for a psycho that was pretending her since a year ago with creepy letters. Finally she found Murphy kissing with other girl that wasn't Carol, but she didn't have the time to say anything about how wrong it was. She approached Murphy.

"Murphy something terrible happened at your room" Heather said to him

"What? Did the guy that was talking with you cum on my pillow?" Murphy scoffed

"In fact, he cum in your sheets, and the thing is that he's almost dying at your bathroom, bleeding badly by a wound at the collarbone, and if you don't call an ambulance probably he would die" She said, calm, but at the same time, almost at the border of a nervous attack

"I don't trust you" Murphy said raising an eyebrow

"Okay, come with me" She said, dragging Murphy by the sleeve of his costume

Both were at his room, Heather opened the door, and Murphy screamed like a girl when he saw the man bleeding at his bathroom, he didn't doubt to call an ambulance, and both, Heather and Murphy start covering Carlos' wound with paper, trying to stop the bleeding. Ten minutes after the ambulance was already at Murphy's porch. Both Heather and Murphy carry Carlos to the front porch, for their luck, everybody thought he was wasted and not mortally wounded. They sat, looking how the ambulance got away. Somehow they stayed there, like if an unearthly force was making them to sit down there looking at the darkness of the outside world.

"Thank you Murphy, I wouldn't be able to live with his death" Heather said, with a hand on her chin.

"Don't be so sure, maybe he will die at the journey" Murphy scoffed, gaining a punch at his shoulder "Was just joking" He laughed "And about what you saw with the woman."

"I didn't see anything I promise; even you're a total oaf, that doesn't mean you're not my friend."

"I guess I can take that as a good compliment, drunken girl"

"I'm not drunk anymore Murphy

"Why you're so sure? I guess you're at least a little drunk"

"Thank you for the party by the way" She avoided the drunk theme

"It was Henry's idea."

"She was always been the creative one huh?" She chuckled, Murphy laughed with her.

"Can I tell you a secret and you don't say anything?" Murphy said now very serious.

"Sure, what it is?"

"I, I really don't know how to say this."

"You can trust in me" Heather gave the man a comfort smile.

"I think I really love Henry"

"I knew you were gay!" She said impressed

"Whoa, yaoi lover, I'm not into guys for now."

"I want to be the maid of honour in your wedding with him" She half joked

"Don't. Ever. Say that again" He laughed "I love him as a brother, but please don't tell anything about it."

"Why? Don't you want everybody to know you love your family?"

"I have to confess it's funny how Maria starts yelling at me, I really like that bitch as a friend." He said, avoiding the theme.

"Consider being less rude to Henry, for what I know about him, he had a fucked up childhood" Heather seriously said.

"Alright, mother" He said laughing "Should we go inside?"

"Sure" Heather said, both stood up "But will you promise me to be a nice guy to him? I know you'll not pay attention, but he really loves you, or he wouldn't stand your bullshit."

"Alright, but remember, you won't say anything, and you didn't see anything too" Murphy said, with a low tone of voice, he was very confused, as all his world was turning around in a direction he hadn't think of.

"Alright, don't worry about that"

They enter the house, and Murphy and Heather divided, Murphy went searching for Carol, and Heather went where Maria was, with the cocaine bag, ready to blow at least three lines of it. She finally saw Maria, she was alone and it looked like she recently cried. Heather went running where she was.

"You okay?" Heather asked

"Yes" Maria gave her a rare glance "You brought the bag?"

"Sure"

"Let's get high as fuck!"

"But let's go first to a room where we can get high, I don't want to share this pure shit with anybody that ain't you Heather" Maria said worried

"Sure" Was the only reply Heather said

They walked through the mansion; when both walked beside Murphy's room, Heather tensed, it gave her the creeps remembering it. Theyentered Henry's room, only to discover him with what appeared to be a guy? They close the door rapidly; luckily for them they didn't notice them. They entered another room. It was decorated very fine, and Heather assumed it was Murphy's and Henry's parents, as they were some photos of them inside. She didn't like the idea of being in a sacred place, but Maria in the other hand seemed that she didn't give a fuck.

"So, I have made the lines, want to taste it for first time?" She scoffed

"It's not my first time Maria, shut up"

"Shut up?" Maria teased

"I mean eh, hey, do you have anything to inhale this?"

"A buck is good for you?"

"I suppose" Heather raised her shoulders.

She inhaled the line Maria made especially for her. She was rapidly having the cocaine effects, her heart rising at the speed of light, her pupils dilate like a fan girl seeing Justin Bieber, the contained anger, but at the same time, the happiness for everything around her.

"Is it good?" Maria laughed after she blow her line.

"Yeah, now I want to rip someone's head!"

"I don't know if I have to take that as a warning or as a joke" Maria said nervous.

"Take it as whatever you like."

"Alright, officially you're scaring me" Maria laughed.

"Ha ha, not funny, faux hooker."

"Alright, I think you need another one" She made another line and rapidly Heather inhale it "Better?"

"I think so" She smiled at her.

Heather was now seeing every colour at very intense ranges, she was feeling strange, maybe the coke was too pure and it had a bigger effect. Whatever happened next to Heather? Didn't remember well, she only remembered blowing a line and everything went pitch black for her.

* * *

**Fifth segment**

(11) Heather wake up alone inside a hospital room. She didn't know how she ended up there, and she was quite surprised that she ended up there. The last memory she had was she being at top of someone having sex like a wild animal and then being with Maria. She tried to force her mind to remember more of the incident, it wasn't very good to have a blackout and less if it was induced by alcohol or drugs. She closed her eyes and frown her forehead trying to remember what else happened when she entered Murphy's room. The sex part was fresh in her mind, but after? She remembered they entered the room, laughing, aware they were going to be high as fuck with the drugs Maria gave her, then she heard someone trying to enter the room, but she didn't knew who he or she was. She was having next a flashback of what happened after she finished being with Carlos, the images were impacting her brain at velocities she couldn't imagine could be possible for a hangover woman. (That's it! The coke Maria gave me, maybe I had an overdose) Heather thought. She then saw some dark silhouettes, as everything at her sides was blurry when she sat down at the uncomfortable hospital bed. She heard from the distance echoes she didn't know where they came from. She blinked rapidly, trying to make the blurry effect disappear from her eyes, even though this was plain stupid, why on Earth she thought that? She saw the silhouettes taking more form as the seconds were passing by, and she saw a pair of persons talking, maybe arguing about something, she was not very sure about what the main discussion was, her ears were like plug and she was only hearing soft mumblings. Another pair of minutes passed and she was seeing clear again; the plug effect on her ears went away. She clearly saw Maria arguing with Carol, and it was not a very good discussion by what she can saw inside the room. She stood up from the bed, maybe she wasn't allowed to do this, but hell, she didn't want anyone to touch her mate Maria, which included bitchy girlfriends or oaf jocks. She discreetly opened the door.

"And it's all your fault, stupid copycat of a cheerleader and a slutty girl, maybe everybody was alright, you're a problem" Carol said, with an acidic tone, Maria was almost crying

"But I didn't know she drank a lot, how would I know that? Besides, I helped her, she only vomited at the toilet of the bedroom of Murphy's parents" She excused

"Still, you're pathetic, I can't drop you out of the team, the coach loves you, but trust me, one more and I"

"And you what Carol?" Heather threatening said "If you don't like it you have two options, accept her, or get the fuck out of here, you're not even a friend of mine, less a best friend like Maria"

"I just want to remark I help you in the road until here, but I see you will not appreciate my help, thanks" She gave a turn to walk away from them

"I haven't said anything about that" Heather said "Thank you Carol, but understand this, no one messes with my friends, you have noticed they're like a family to me"

"Whatever, I see you around, both of you" Carol said angry

There was a tense silence between Maria and Heather. Heather wanted to thank Maria for saving her life, she wanted to ask her so many questions too, like, what happened with her after she inhale the coke, or if she messed up a lot Murphy's parents room, but something inside her didn't allow to talk, she opened her mouth, but no word came out. She felt a knot at the end of her throat, she felt her mouth dry and with the feeling she haven't drink water for days, with the feeling like she have puked for hours.

"So" Maria casually said looking at a random point at the ceiling

"So" Heather continued, not knowing what to say

"I'm sorry again for fucking it up all again" Maria said bowing his head

"It's alright, guess you didn't try to kill me on purpose" She joked, the joke wasn't very well received by Maria

"I tried to be a god friend to you, and I disappointed you again, I understand if you don't want to be friend with me anymore"

"C'mon Maria, you're being a little very much drama queen, give it a rest"

"Give it a rest? Are you mental?" Maria said, waving her hands like a crazy person

"No, I'm not, just that I know it wasn't your fault at all that I almost die from an over doze of cocaine."

"But I"

"If you say something like 'but I give you the drug' I will kick the shit out of you Maria Diaz, and I don't fucking care if this gown shows my ass or any private part of me" She laughed

"Alright" Maria laughed "But please, please can you promise to me not to be drunk and high at the same time again?"

"It's a promise. I hit rock bottom this time, I don't want to hit it again, not funny"

* * *

The next day, Cybil was along with Kauffman at the guests' room. She felt so bad about having such an enormous dependence on someone who could probably leave her for a hotter girl. She put her costume again and went out, at the moment she heard Kauffman's cell phone rang. She checked it just for curiosity. She took it, and even though it could be a bad thing, she opened the message. What was contained inside leaved her stoic. It said:

_Have you already finished with the Shepherd kid? I'm not going to waste any time in you, I don't care if you love that fanny lover of yours._

It said it was from 'Curtis Acker'. Now every piece was falling in the right place. Wasn't a coincidence at all that he met her at that party and wanted to be with them in the field trip, even she could avoid to broke her friendship with Lisa, it was a great risk. She heard some noises by Kauffman and rapidly she put the cell phone at his side and pretended to be asleep. She heard some mad noises from Kauffman's part, and then went away. After some minutes making sure he went away she woke up. She had immediately to tell Alex about this guy. Even Lisa could help

* * *

Heather and Maria were watching some drama at the TV called 'Degrassi'. Fuck, how their lives we're like theirs, almost. Only you had to add more sex and drugs and it'll be it, their lives on a TV show. When both were abstracted at the television they heard some noises at the hall. In that precise moment Harry entered the anteroom, looking quite stressed, he was only just seeing at random spots, not knowing where on Earth his little girl was, Maria and Heather laughed, but they contained their laughs, waiting patiently for her father to notice they were there.

"Have you seen a teenager about seventeen years, fake blonde, full of freckles? Her name is Heather Mason" He asked to the receptionist

"Room one o one" The receptionist said with an angry face

Harry passed them, with a much stressed face. Heather couldn't blame him at all, he was the only family he had, after the decease of his daughter Cheryl and her wife Jodie, Harry started a new life when he found Heather near an abandoned gas station at the frontier between Brahms and Silent Hill. The only problem Harry found on Heather was that she almost looked like Cheryl, so he decided to dye her hair with natural shampoos and natural hair dying products.

"Dad, I'm here" Heather said, when Harry passed them

"Oh my sweet girl, you're here, I thought you were almost dead, but your friend here told me everything. Although I'm fucking pissed off about the fact you were high as fuck because her" She pointed at Maria "I have a life debt with her"

"Thank you Mister Mason" Maria said, with a slight blush on her cheeks

"Call me Harry please"

"Alright Harry. Just a little doubt, after what happened with the cocaine thing, will you still let me be friend of Heather?"

"Even if I didn't let my baby Heather to be with you, I know she will disobey me." Maria again bowed her head "But hey, don't feel disappointed, without the whole drug thing, I know deep in your soul you're a nice girl"

Maria gave him a half smile and then she gave him a hug "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you" She said in frenzy, not even breathing in between the thank you.

"Just promise me you won't give her drugs again until you're responsible adults or well, the only drug you're going to give her is weed, I know how you are teenagers, and that's the most acceptable drug I have ever tasted"

"Dad" Heather reproved his dad's last phrase

"What? I had your age too, I never said I haven't taste any drug"

"Sorry about that Maria, he tends to be a little annoying"

"You and my mother will be perfect friends" She laughed "But sure, don't worry Harry, I will be now a good friend" Her cell phone ranged "Sorry, talking about the devil, she needs me at the apartment, see you later"

Maria went outside the hospital, Heather and Harry were still standing at the same part of the hospital where they have been, the only difference was the missing of Maria from the scene, Heather hugged his father, and she always knew her father will be for her, even in the worst situations. Harry took out Heather, and as fast as he could they were back again at her house. He didn't look quite so happy about what she had done, but he wasn't that mad at her. She could say he was concerned, and only that.

(12) "So I'll be grounded for about"

"Until you prove me your the sufficient mature to know how to drug properly. Give me my credit card please"

"But dad!"

"No buts..."

"Is in my purse, let me change again and I will give it to you."

She entered the room, she put her clothes again as fast as she could, and she found her purse and took her plastic credit card, much to her despair she had to give the credit card, her baby, to his dad. She walked out of the room.

"Here it is"

"Now, you will have it when you are a mature person, and you will have no right to use the car, and with all the comic thing, you can forget to go to the convention this Friday, I plan with your uncle to go to lakeside amusement park"

"Shit" Heather said face palming her

* * *

Adam was still a dick to Alex, but was less, now he knoew how a good boy he was, even when no adult was around. He went to him, very surprised he had a visit, and surprised too that he just finished all the labours he put him.

"Alex, visits"

"Alright, thank you" He swept away the sweat. He sniffed his armpits and then went to the frontal door. He opened it, just to see Cybil

"You and I have to talk, seriously" She said, almost crying

_Created by_

_Bryan Elsley and Chris Clough_

_Written and adapted by _

_Max Santoyo_

_Directed by_

_Argon 1337_

_Produced by_

_Max Santoyo_

(0) (Intro) End of small sanctuary (From 1:16 to 1:45)

(1) End of small sanctuary- Akira Yamaoka

(2) Narcissist- The libertines

(3) Endless love- Carol & Zeca Rodriguez

(4) Summertime- Depressed Billionaires

(5) Take what you take- Lily Allen

(6) Part of Me (Freemasons Mix show Edit) Katy Perry

(7) London Kush- NDELUV

(8) Nathan (Ft. Styles P)- Azealia Banks

(9) Dance with somebody- Mando Diao

(10) Chem trails- No Age

(11) Coffee- Misun

(12) UR (YAM WHO? REMIX)- Alison Crockett


End file.
